Destiny Unfolds
by hash4uall
Summary: HP-LOTR story. He was weak. His magic grew. But He did not have the time. The war will not wait for him. People will die. But luck in his dictionary was nothing but more trouble. Now he shared the destiny of another world... I hope readers like the story
1. Chapter 1

To all readers……

I always loved to right Harry potter and Lord of the rings combined stories. So here I am. I hope you guys like it.

I am not that good with my grammar but I will try. You guys want to flame me.. You want to ask questions.. Anything just send me a review. I love reviews hope I get a lot.

-- Hash

Disclaimer: - I own nothing you recognize, and all the ideas that you don't. I owe it all to J.K. Rowling and Tolkien.

Chapter 1 - Back to Privet Drive

It was a bright day, everything seems to be at standstill except for the sounds of someone running.

A boy no older than sixteen came into the picture. His black hair seemed to be filling in all directions making him look like a street rat punk kid. This boy was Harry Potter, a wizard. A boy he was nonetheless his eyes reflected pain, sadness, grief and a burden unseen. He seemed to carry himself as though he carried the weight of the world on his shoulder. Harry Potter might be a just another boy. But in another world, a world filled with mystic beauties, a world filled with an ever lasting fight between light and darkness, a world of magic he was its Prince of Light. He was a cursed soul prophesied to bear the burden to deliver them from the evil that haunts them. He was their Light. He was their hope.

To the world his victories over the dark marked him as an icon but to Harry, with every victory over the dark he lost one by one of all that he held dear in his life. First his parents, then his god father and now a man he always thought of as a grandfather. Yet he walked forward in life. He walked with the hope that he will safe guard what he has left in his life.

He had been running around the Privet Drive road for the past one hour. He had been doing this for the past one month. He was trying to build his strength and stamina. He had just another fifteen minutes to go and he had more work to do.

Harry was preparing himself, this was his last three months of peace before he faces the magical world and resume the role that has been entrusted to him by his mentor Albus Dumbeldore, who was one of the most powerful wizard's to ever walk on the planet, a man who was compared to the likes of Merlin.

Harry could hear the sound of some one following him. He knew that the Order of Phoenix, an organization started by the Late Professor Dumbeldore to help fight against the Darkness that has been trying to cover the wizarding world, was protecting him.

--

It was only at 8'o clock that Harry entered the house. He saw his uncle with his morning news paper and coffee. He just ignored him and said a good morning to his aunt and went to his room. Harry showered and changed his clothes and came down for breakfast.

His uncle seemed to have left for work early as usual. He sat down and had the food his aunt had served him.

Ever since Harry had returned for his last stay in Privet Drive his aunt seems to treat him better.

Flash Back

Harry Potter sat next to his cousin, his fat whale of a cousin that did nothing but whimper at the prospect of being cooped up in a car with "that Freak" all the way back to Privet Drive.  
Harry sat in silence on the way back to Number 4 Privet Drive and reflected sadly on the recent events that had cost him the last

After nearly three hours of silent travel in the car they reached the house at Privet Drive.

As soon as they entered the house, his uncle turned to face Harry and said.

"I don't want any of your unnaturalness to stay in this house boy."

Harry looked at his uncle impassively and said, "Uncle Vernon this is my last summer here. And I will be gone forever. I will stay in my room and I will ignore you. It would be for the best of interest if you do the same too."

Vernon Dursley was spluttering and he stared at the audacity of his nephew. He was about to say something when his wife interfered.

"Go you to your room. I will call you when your supper is ready."

Harry need not be told twice. He dragged his trunk past his fat cousin.

He just ignored her and after having his glass of milk he went back to his room to continue his studies.

Harry had taken it up on him to learn and prepare himself for the journey he was about to take.

During the sixth year of his studies in Hogwarts he had learnt from Professor Dumbeldore more about Voldemort's personal life. About the circumstances under which he grew up in an orphanage and was mistreated. He grew a hatred towards muggles and using his hatred and his status as slytherin's heir as leverage began the perilous journey to become one of the greatest dark lord's the wizarding world has ever seen.

He in a quest to attain immortality, he had did the unthinkable. He broke his soul into pieces. He created a Hocrux. A hocrux was an object in which a soul is hidden. It is used as an anchor to one's soul so that he or she will not pass over into the realm of the dead. It can be created only with the death of another soul. With the power of the soul destroyed the hocrux is created. Immortality at the cost of another soul. It was unthinkable. Harry couldn't imagine a life were he would sacrifice his soul for living forever.

He had lots of time to think about Voldemort. But he still couldn't understand his motives. Fine lets imagine Voldemort wins. He kills all that oppose him and rules over the wizarding world, what next? He doesn't have any heir's he doesn't have a family. He doesn't care about family. He cares only for himself. How long will he want to continue to live forever and do nothing. Harry couldn't understand. What was the point of world domination when you couldn't enjoy the benefits that come with it. Ultimately he understood only one thing. He, Voldemort enjoyed the pleasure of seeing people in agony. The same agony he must have endured when he was in the orphanage. He was, to simply put it, MAD.

A lunatic with too much power. He has to be stopped or else he would stop until he destroyed everything in the world. He wouldn't just be happy with the British Wizarding world. He would want the world. He will never sit idle.

Harry felt that at least if he destroyed the Hocruxes then maybe the wizarding world will have a chance. Maybe then someone would stand up and fight against the might of the dark lord once they find that he is no longer immortal.

A reminder of this was the locket that he and professor Dumbeldore had recovered form the cave. The locket was a representation of the original locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin. Professor Dumbeldore had died for nothing.

And thinking of one person Harry could feel nothing but rage at that man. He was Serverus Snape, a man who enjoyed torturing Harry simply because he was the son of James Potter. He was a sadist. He was the man who killed Albus Dumbeldore. He was a traitor.

Harry had enough of this thoughts, he went back to his training.

He had begun to resume his Occulmency exercise, he was no closer to mastering Occulmency. Harry had asked Remus Lupin, who was one of his father's and god father's closest friends to get him some books on Mind Magic's, Defensive and Offensive Magic's.

Remus had got him books on Occulmency and a defensive magic book and another book which intrigued Harry a lot, "Survival of the Fittest". The author was one by the name William Theodore Grey. It was a very interesting book. The book was on jungle warfare and how to use ones surroundings and adjust and live. He never went on camping or hunting but only after reading this book did he feel that, it would really do good for Harry if he improved his physical Stamina as well. He read some interesting curses in the book

Shreed- A shredding curse cuts through thick bushes. But Harry felt that if he used this curse and put more magic into them then he could even kill a person. He knew another personal curse that he had read and used on another person.

"Sercumseptra" , it was curse of the Half Blood Prince who was none other than Serverus Snape. That curse was like a pair of invisible knifes rushing at your opponents. And Harry knew that this shredding curse was similar but with lesser harming tendencies but with more power they derived the same potency and he knew that Sercumseptra could not be healed easily and he remembered Snape muttering over Malfoy's body, something about a reverse. He figured that the counter for healing the wound inflicted by the curse would be reverse Sercumseptra.

Harry resumed his Occulmency exercises. He was trying to meditate and clear all the thoughts from his mind.

--

By the time he had finished his Occulmency exercise it was time for his lunch. Harry was now confident after a month that he had completed his first stage of Occulmency. He could successfully clear his mind of all thoughts instantly. He had brought a control over his emotions, to an extent. He thought about Snape and controlled his anger he felt towards that man. He tried to turn the anger into a determination to learn Occulmency. He remembered the last duel he had with that man.

He had humiliated him and he kept saying learn to close your mind Potter. Then it struck him.

Dumbeldore on the Tower, he pleaded to Snape. He looked at Snape directly. Harry closed his eyes and tried to relieve that memory. He tried to bring that memory back into his mind but he couldn't stop the memory. He immediately thought.

"I need a pensive."

Harry then pushed all this troubled thoughts away and then closed his Occulmency book. He wrote a letter to his friends saying that he was doing well and asked them what was happening at their end. He left the letter on the table. He would send it when his owl Hedwig returned. Hedwig was the closest friend to Harry. He was the an unwavering source of comfort for Harry.

--

He finished his lunch and continued to read more of his survival of the fittest book. Harry liked the book a lot. He read more on camping and how to find the direction in an unknown place. He learnt a perimeter charm that set up to indicate if some is coming near or not. He also read there where more advance charms and wards that can be used and identified when one becomes more attuned with their magic. Harry tried to find more reference to how to get attuned with once magic.

He then closed the book and read more about shield's in his defensive magic's. He read about a shield that was solely designed to protect the caster from physical objects it had the incantation, "Conferdus".

He also learnt the incantation of another very advance shield which he recognized as the one which Voldemort cast in the department of mysteries called as the aegis shield. The most powerful of them all. "Aegis".

He read about minor defensive wards that can be set up in small areas to ward of attacks and also read on advanced wards but these need to be cast in Latin and he had already sent a letter to Remnus Lupin asking him to send him a language potion that he can use to learn Latin , Egyptian and Greek which were the languages of the old which can be useful in his study of wards. He asked him to charge them to his vault. The study of wards seemed to entice Harry. He knew that if it weren't for Voldemort he would further study and become a ward breaker like Bill. He was also awaiting a reply from Bill as he had sent him a letter to help him to start on his study for wards and asked him to send him some books on runes too.

He had lots to study and very little time. Harry really wished that Professor Dumbeldore had told him the prophecy earlier or at least encouraged him to study different forms of magic. Harry had very little time to prepare him for the inevitable confrontation with the dark lord. He thought about using time tuners but knew that he can go back only few hours maximum twelve but not for months. He needed the time badly. He had a idea but then… his mind drifted thinking of various possibilities. He went back to his books.

--

Three days more too his birthday. It has become nearly three months since his return to Privet Drive. In this mean time Harry had grown at least two inches. He was sure he had hit his final growth sprout and was a six feet and an inch or six feet. He had become more stronger, faster and more healthier than he had ever been before. His hair had grown a bit and become a bit wavy. He would look more like his mother if he could take away his glasses. Harry had enquired about the glasses to Remus, who said that there where magical contracts available and he would help Harry get them once his birthday is over. He had informed Harry about Dumbeldore's will, but Harry had also received a mail from Gringotts regarding his parent's will and also Professor Dumbeldore's as well the contents of Sirius will. He could access them, now that he was of age. Over the past two months Harry had finished all his Hogwarts syllabus books, he could now do all the low level house hold magic to the seventh year level transfiguration . He was confident in his skills. He was waiting for his birthday and for his magic to finally mature. He was waiting for the freedom to use magic.

Harry had also gone through the basic runes study once he had got the language potion from Remnus. Which was a very complicated and costly potion and had cost him nearly 200 galleons a bottle. The potion had to have a link to the language that the person wanted to learn for example, in the case of Latin a spell by someone who knew Latin should be cast on it or something personal to the language should be mixed with it. As for Egyptian the potion just needed something personal of the land of origin of the language preferably the sand. He had got five potions and had used two of them. He was thinking about what other languages to learn and wanted to get extra so that he could give them to Ron and Hermione. He had asked Remnus to get five more so that it would be enough between them .

Harry had asked Remnus about parseltongue and why it couldn't be mimicked. Remnus explained stating that it was a magical language and had connection not to the land but to a living thing.

In the case of Arthimacy, Harry first couldn't understand the Arthimacy books Bill sent over. But when he had informed Bill about this, he had again sent him a book name " Arthimacy for Dummies". Harry had only finished the basics of Arthimacy on how to cut down, dissect a spell by the wand movements and the meanings of the words that are used in the spell. He also learnt the importance of Math in Arthimacy and was almost through to completing the book, Harry needed more time. He was not ready for the journey, but he had to take it none the less.

The major success in this endeavor was that he had progressed to the third level of Occulmency. He can clear his mind instantly first, then he started with sorting his brain information and then he built walls around his mind. He built his mind in a representation to Hogwarts. He was currently working on building a ward like shield around his Hogwarts. Maybe three or four more wards. He read in the book that each and every person's mind in unique and have their own type of mental wards. The next level will be a real tough one and for that Harry had to be more in attuned with his magic. He was still trying to reach for his core from where he channeled his magic and could no reach it despite all the focus he had.. He felt that maybe after his birthday he could do it. He read it in the Occulmency book. Harry couldn't wait for the day he can practice with his wand.

None of his training could stop what's happening in the world out there. The British wizarding world was facing the full wrath of Lord Voldemort. In the past three months Diagon alley was attacked thrice. It was only through the ever vigilant members of the Order of Phoenix which was now headed by Professor McGonagall, reduced the damage caused by the death eaters. Dark lord seems to be missing in action, but Harry new better. Lord Voldemort was not right now in the British wizarding isle. He had left to secure more allies in the west and trying to expand his legions of darkness. Harry had only one vision of Voldemort in the beginning of his summer. He still remembered it as it were last night.

It was a dampening night. There were black cloaked figures with silver masks standing around them. He noticed a figure sprawled on the floor before him.

Harry spoke with a voice that chilled the very air.

"Arise, Servusss." The kneeling cloaked figure stood up and faced the man sitting on the throne.  
"Welcome back into the foldss. Although I am pleassed you killed that mud blood loving fool Dumbeldore ..." There was a hiss in the background at the sound of the name. " .. I wished you had stayed to get my handss on Potter. Neverthelessss I am pleased…."

"My life is to serve you Master." drawled a familiar voice.

"Malfoy, you and your family keep displeasing me. I send you to kill and your mother finds a way to help you despite my orderss. She will be punished adequately. Your family is ..."

"My lord I did my best..." came out a meek voice from the floor.

"Crucio" The screams of Draco Malfoy were resonating throughout the entire hall.

After, what seemed to be five minutes Voldemort spoke in tones that chilled the entire fold of death eaters,

"Never ever interrupt me. Your family is being nothing but a failure. I give an order it is to be strictly followed. As soon as your father leaves Azkaban he will at the receiving ends of my wand. Bella... Bella... I expected better from you. I had other plans for Servus and you go around my back and you trick him into the oath. I am disappointed in you Bella."

Harry meanwhile was trying to keep himself for thinking anything and staying with the link.

Two black figures stepped forth and kneeled in front of Lord Voldemort.

"Crucio" The power behind the spell made the two kneeled figures to retch on the floor screaming. The sound pleased him. He poured more hatred into the spell. He lifted the spell after what seemed an eternity.

"I would have dealt with you earlier but Servus had been told to carry on the plan just incase."

"Bella the dementors will deliver Malfoy and Dolhov by tomorrow. I will be leaving tomorrow to the west to draw more to our cause. I need you drive fear into the hearts of the ministry. Keep stretching the ministry thin. And when I return we will start on our conquest of France. From what my ministry spy tells me, the French might come to the aid of the British soon and that should not happen."

"Yes, my Lord", she bent on the floor and kissed the hem of his robes.

"You know what happens when you fail." he hissed menacingly. Harry could feel the chillness in the room.

He rose from the room and walked to his chamber, "Servus come with me . I need you to replenish my potions stock and there are a few potions I need you to brew for me. Avery you keep me informed on the movements of the ministry."

"Wormtail"

A small man stepped forth from the circle.

"I need you to get into the Weasley house and spy. Find information to what are Potter's plans and don't try to capture him. I need an opening. Once I get rid of Potter and the order of Phoenix then the last foothold to my conquest of England will be done. Mulciber try and find more addition to our legion of dark creatures who are willing to join in the isle. You may all go. "

Harry instantly left Voldemort's mind.

Two days to go. Harry cleared his mind and went to sleep. The excitement to finally do magic without restriction sent to peaceful dreams.

--

Please review… Cant wait for more reviews….


	2. Chapter 2

He could feel the minutes ticking. He couldn't wait.

Tick. Tick . Tick . Tick . Tick... Five Minutes to go

Four

Three

Two

One...

His watch alarm rang.

" Happy Birthday Harry. You are now of age."

"Finally. Make a wish," he murmured to himself.

"I wish I could have the time to become the wizard i am destined to be", he thought.

Before Harry could think anything else. He felt hot under his skin. He suddenly felt as though he was on fire . He fell on his knees. He tried to move towards his dressing table, reaching for his wand. "My wand" was all he thought he could see it zooming towards his hands. Not even before the shock could register on his face. He felt his magic stir in him. Harry couldn't explain what he felt, he could only guess. He felt his magic testing the wand. As if it was the first time, it had touched the wand. He could feel his magic bubbly. Before he could register what happened he felt his mind over load and he blacked out. The last thing he saw before he blacked out, was a thin white outline around his body.

--

Harry opened his eyes after a sleep that seemed to last an eternity. He looked directly into familiar. His only companion. He could see concern in her eyes. Harry lifted his hands and scratched her neck, he knew she loved that secretly. He smiled at her and he got up as she flew and landed on his shoulders. He stretched his bones and could feel all of them creaking. He Looked around the room. He felt odd. Strangely he felt very much awake. He felt strong. Then suddenly he remembered the night. He remembered his magic. He looked around the room for his wand. Then he remembered what happened last night,

"Accio wand" , the wand zoomed from under the bed. He felt it safe in his hands. He felt his magic connect with his wand. Harry felt very different. He felt as though a burden has been lifted of his shoulders. He then remembered and jumped in the air and whooped. Hedwig did a small hop in the air and landed back on his shoulders.

"I can do magic now!", and he had a stupid grin on his face. Hedwig cuffed him on his head. He grinned at her too. He then remembered where he was and shut up. He could hear Dudley's snores in the next room. He then looked around his. He wanted to practice magic now.

"tempus"

"Friday, July 31st, 1998. 7'o clock" it appeared in the mist.

He knew Remnus said he would be here in another hour. He had to go for Dumbeldore's will reading as well as his parents will reading, which he could read now since he was of age. Harry heard a tapping sound, he turned and looked towards the window to see a few owls lingering in the air for him to open the door. He looked at the assembled crowd. Harry flicked his wand and opened the window. Five owls flew in, and landed on his bed. Harry looked at the owls assembled and then closed his eyes and remembered his transfiguration lessons in the seventh year book. He conjured three stands of wood with a small pot hole for water. He then transfigured two papers on the ground into similar looking stands. He then conjured water into the pot holes and owls gratefully leaped on two their stands. Before he could attend to them, he cleaned Hedwig's cage and poured some water for her. He then summoned some of Hedwig's bird seeds into the other owl nests.

Harry opened all his gifts. He received set of seven book series of ancients curses and wards casting and breaking. Harry looked at them amazingly and then picked up a piece of paper from within them,

Dear Harry,

Happy birthday. You are now a man. Finally of age. These books and one of the rarest tombs that i have. I had bought them of the goblins. They were not eager to part them. But I felt it would be catch your new interest in wards. The first three book are the ancient curse's book, they are very dangerous ones. They have many illegal curses and some borderline dark curses but with the war going on, i felt you might find some use of it. The rest of the book set is about how to cast complex wards and how to make and how to break wards . It will be easy to understand once you have read through the basic warding book i sent you a month ago. This is a combine gift from me and Fleur.

Happy Birthday once again,

Bill & Fleur

Harry opened the next gift to find a full set of dragon hide boots and armor. He read the letter attached to it. It was from Charlie and he had sent him a Hungarian Horntail boots and armor which was said to be one of the toughest dragons. He had been advised by him to where it all times.

He received a international standard broomstick servicing kit from Ron. He laughed out loud thinking of his friend Ron. Even during the dark times Ron still thought about Quidditch only. He received a large tome which was from Hermione, knowing her she would have charmed them to be light. He read the title " The best defense is a good offence." William Thackeray.

He received a book on Magical Disguises and how to look through them from the order members. Ginny sent him a pendant with a griffin dollar. He like it. He immediately put it around his neck. He received sweets and a letter from Mrs. Weasley who said that they have added Harry to their family clock. He smiled happy knowing that he now belongs truly somewhere.

Two more gifts to go. He received a survival kit from the twins. He read their letter which said that the kit carried a tent that was larger inside with some additional bed rooms. They mentioned that it would be surprise for him when he used it. They sent him some new products of theirs which included some spying devices, perimeter alarms and some magical bombs which was like five reducto curses in one bundle. Harry looked forward to trying them on giants and trolls.

The last gift was from Tonks and Remus, it was cloak which was made from Demiguise hair. The cloak's hood had an impenetrable charm on it which makes the person's face look empty and would work even in the presence of a magical eye like Moody's. Tonks mentioned that she had used this will hunting for dark wizards and had got it from her mother who had got it from her uncle who was a another black sheep in the Black family. He had inherited it from his fore fathers. Hence it was a one of the kind robe. Harry was touched by the gesture from Tonks and Remnus.

Harry put away all the gifts and went to take a bath. Remus was arriving in an hour. He had to leave to the will readings.

--

He was sitting an reading his Occulmency book and now he felt as though he could do it better. He could feel the barrier in his mind strengthening. He wondered if it got anything to do with his magic maturing. He wanted to get more books on it.

A knock on his room door,

"Enter."

In walked Remus Lupin, as their eyes meet Harry could see how much older Remus seemed to become in over the past few months of Dumbeldore's passing.

"Hi Remus."

"Hi Harry."

"You ready to go?", he looked around the room to find that Harry had yet to pack all his things inside and looked back at him,

"Guess not?"

But Harry had been counting on this reply and simply cocked his head at him and got off his bed, a silent swish of his wand his things stacked themselves and flew orderly into his trunk and with another swish he cleaned his entire room clean devoid of him ever being there. He flicked at Hedwig's cage and shrunk it, now that she was resting on his shoulder he knew he could always enlarge them later. He just concentrated on it and summoned it to him wandlessly as he had done with his wand. He was confident he could do it. He turned at looked at the marauder.

Remus Lupin was happy that he was assigned by the order to bring Harry Potter from his muggle relatives house. When he walked in he noticed that Harry had his room very much similar to his father, never organized. This was one of the things that enraged Lily a lot, she would hex him every time he messes around in the house. This brought a smile on his face. Making a shrewd comment at Harry, he removed his wand to do the work. Watching his best friends son work with his wand, reminded him of Lily Potter. She was so good with wordless magic she hardly made an effort. Even James had trouble with some spells, but Lily she was simply a elder version of Hermione. She was simply too good. His surprise clearly showed on his face and he knew Harry was counting on it.

"Surprised.?"

"Yes, but I knew it was coming some day. You take after your mother on this, she was simply too good. She was one of the best witches of her age who could do silent casting. She was a charms mistress and amazingly good in runes and Arthimacy. She did have a book where she wrote down the spells she created. May be we can find it in the Potter Family vault."

Harry nodded at him,

"So shall we leave? I want to go to the ministry for my apparting license. We can cover that up quickly. I have a lot of work to do today. Are you the only one coming with me? Where is the rest of the order?"

"Well, even Ron wants to get his license, so why don't we finish with the will reading and the shopping for books and clothes like you asked and then do it tomorrow. We don't have enough guards, but with daigon alley being guarded heavily we could slip out easily if we are attacked. I do have the order at immediate beckoning if we are to be attacked. But you must promise me something, in the event of being attacked by someone, you should leave."

Harry looked to argue when Remus continued as though he had not been interrupted,

"But if they are less in number you can stand by me. I know you can handle yourself fine but it is not a risk the rest of the order and myself are willing to take. You are not yet ready."

Harry looked at him defiantly and said,

"Ready or not, they will never stop coming at me."

He then turned towards the window and said in a much somber tone,

"If I learnt on thing from Professor Dumbeldore is that every time one person turns his back to the dark, a person on the light side dies. He stood up for the light. He did what he felt was the right thing to do, not because it was the easy way, but because he believed he could bring a change in the life of people he stood up for. He believed he could make a difference and no matter what you say, I will not let him done. He is going to be the last person who dies for me. No one will. I wont allow it as long as I breadth." Harry finished with such a solemn voice, he failed to notice that his white aura seemed to flare again.

Remus Lupin had seen lots of witches and wizards in his life, but amongst them only a handful of wizards have shown visible aura's and only one person who was truly light could show a white aura and that had been Dumbeldore . He had felt the magic flare in lots of wizards, he knew that even when he was angry the person next to him could feel hi aura flex and become visible for some time, but never had he seen an aura flare in a seventeen year old wizard. Harry Potter clearly will become a force to be reckoned with very soon. He was the chosen one. He was their salvation from the dark.

He forced all this thoughts from his mind and walked up to him and laid a hand on his shoulder and said,

"These are hard times Harry, I understand. But being head strong and fighting for what we believe is one thing and fighting a loosing fight is another. So I strongly suggest you know when to quit and come back stronger to carry on the fight. Okay?"

Harry looked at him pondering on what he had said and nodded.

"Okay lets go. We have a big day ahead of us."

--

Remus Lupin and Harry Potter walked through Daigon Alley towards Gringotts bank. Remnus was confused to notice that no one seems to recognize Harry Potter who was walking next to him. The order members currently patrolling the alley had already sent him a confusing look, he turned to ask Harry's opinion about it and only found that Harry was no longer walking along side him. He stopped, panicking he searched for Harry. Someone suddenly tapped him on his shoulders, he turned to look at the person who tapped him. He noticed a man no older than twenty five, brown eyes, light brown hair, slightly stout with a sluggish look. He had no moods for small talks. His charge was missing. He worry was written on his face. He just was about to yell at him when his werewolf senses kicked in, his smell felt familiar. Then it struck him. Harry. That sly marauder spawn, he was so in for revenge. The man smirked at him as he knew he had recognized him. Then turned and walked towards Gringotts followed by a stunned Remus who was plotting all kinds of ways to extract revenge on Harry for making him worry. The thing was Remus Lupin never realized when exactly had Harry put on this strong glamour, shaking his head he was thinking of what other surprised had Harry in store for him.

They had reached the bank. Harry walked passed all the queue still in his disguise, he just looked at the goblin sitting at the table and slid a paper to him. Remnus stood behind him and let Harry handle it. The goblin scrutinized Harry for a moment, who then tapped his glasses and then he gave Harry a vicious smile and said , "Impressive."

" Grindel", the goblin shouted. "Take them to the inheritance office for the will reading."

Harry walked into the room to find a few people already waiting there. He noticed an old man who looked familiar. Then his memory kicked in. He was the barman at Hogsmeade. The four people in the room turned to look at the newly arrived. One who Harry instantly recognized was Minerva McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts. One of the most finest witches of the century who was a transfiguration mistress. She looked at Remus and then at him and smiled.

"Hello Mr. Potter." she looked more closely at him and then said,

"You finally seemed to start getting serious about your studies."

Harry smiled at her, " Hello professor."

He turned and looked at the older man in the room, Harry meet his eyes. He instantly would recognize those eyes anywhere. His cautious stance changed and he smiled at the man.

"Dumbeldore… Aberforth Dumbeldore." Harry stretched out his hand and shook his hands and said,

"Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, I just wished it were under better circumstances."

"So do I."

Well they both turned to the other person standing in the room. Aberforth introduced him to Harry,

"This is my grandson. Chris .Chris this is.."

"I know Harry Potter." Harry turned and found himself looking at a boy no older than twenty. He had the same blue eyes. The goblin in the room immediately called for everyone to sit down.  
He began,

"This the will reading of Albus Pervical Wulfric Brian Dumbeldore." he then laid a small disc shaped object on the ground and tapped it thrice and mutter something.

A white light shown out of the disc on the floor and it assimilated itself to form an image of Albus Dumbeldore….

Reviews people.. Reviews…


	3. Chapter 3

"Albus… always the clever one…." said Aberforth.

The ever twinkling eyes, never diminished. His image was smiling the same delirious benevolent smile at them all,

"Aberforth, good to see you. And my dear Chris ready to take up your responsibilities are you? Minerva dear glad you could make it with all the new responsibilities, Remnus ready for the responsibilities you are about to take, Alastor couldn't make it as usual."

He turned around and looked at Harry, " I wish I was there Harry, but it had to be done. I am sorry to put the burden on you." his eyes lost a bit of the twinkle.

He turned towards the goblin and said,

"It's time to begin, Aberforth, brother I know we have not shared a lot of time together for a long time, but I hope you forgive me for what happened, there is nothing more in this world I seek more than your forgiveness, I hope I got the forgiveness from her too as soon as I arrived. I wish you would take up the role I asked upon you. I know you feel forced, but it is time and the light will need all the help you can give him. You are now the head of the family, all the estates are at your disposal", his sadness and his love seem to be shinning through his eyes, Harry almost felt as though Dumbeldore was alive.

"Chris Dumbeldore, your mother would have been proud of the man you have become. I did ask you one last favor and I hope you take up on it. I have left you a vault, which your father left for you. You are now carrying the legacy of the family after your grandfather and me. I am sure you are up to it." Chris shed a tear and steadied himself to show the pride his uncle showed on his behalf.

"Minerva I know you are ready, regardless of what you say I have faith in you. You have always been a very good friend to me for more than 50 years, I am sorry for the hardships I forced on you. I hope you forgive me", the professor shed a few tears and her face returned back to her stony façade.

"Remnus, I leave in the faith that I leave the light in your capable hands, with Alastor. I want you to take up the responsibility till he is ready to take it up. Help him where you can , the left is up to him." Harry understood what Dumbeldore meant.

He finally turned towards him,

"Harry I know you feel lost, but I have faith in you. I watched you grow up, I watched how you struggled and became stronger every year in Hogwarts. I have utmost faith in you. Believe Harry. Believe you can and you will. I have never in my life seen anyone who has a more stronger will in my entire life time. I have left you a box which contains my pensive and a few books that will help you in the journey you are about to take." at this point his eyes seemed to be on an overdrive twinkling. He however continued, " I also leave you the sword you once found during your second year. Harry that was the first time, I had ever seen that sword in my life. I always thought it to be a legend. Its yours by blood. Call it to you and it will come. I want you to remember what I said, Just believe in yourself."

"I am sorry for not being there to see you to the end, but I will be watching you." as soon as he said this, the image frizzled and vanished.

Harry kept staring ahead, he didn't know how long he had been at the position. He was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he rolled in front and brought up his wand in a jiffy.  
He then only noticed that he was pointing the wand at the last marauder, he then blinked again and his wand vanished into his pocket again. He just sank back into the chair again. He didn't acknowledge anyone leaving. His mind was clouded now. The goblin walked in again,

"Shall we continue again?"

"Harry?" Remus called him.

Harry looked up at him confused, he then looked at the goblin and then closed his mind and brought his Occulmency shields up, he pushed the memory of the Dumbeldore will reading to the back of his mind, to the place where he stored his worst memories. He opened his eyes again,

"Please continue," he said in a steady voice.

"This is the will reading of James William Potter and Lilly Evans Potter."

He continued, " In the event of our deaths, we leave the guardianship of our son to his god father Sirius Black, in the event of him also joining us in heaven we would like the guardianship to be offered to Remus Lupin. In the case of his inability, we leave the guardian ship to Albus Dumbeldore."

"If you are hearing this now Harry, always remember that we love you. We wish that we were there to see you grow up. You are the light of lives Harry, we are watching you play with your Sirius doll right now. If I am alive then I will be showing this to you and laughing about it, if not then we will be watching you son. Just remember that we love you very much and we will always bee watching over you. Your mother doesn't want me to put it in here, but if you have not heard the prophecy concerning you and Voldemort, please ask your god father or Albus Dumbeldore. You are the last Potter and we Potter's always stand for the light, whether Voldemort chosen to die at your hands or not, we will make it a mission to stand against him and try and stop him. This Harry is the heritage of your ancestors, like my father before me I am passing on the headship of the house of Potters to you. I would also like to tell you that we are the senior heirs of Godric Gryffindor, my father told this to me only at his will reading, but I always felt close to Hogwarts, I never knew the reason until my seventh year. Your mum has a letter for you in the vault, and I have a lot of things in the vault which would help you prepare your self for the worst in this quest of yours against evil. Be strong Harry. Stead fast my son, you are a very strong wizard and I can see it through my very eyes, believe in yourself Harry. I am considered to be a Transfiguration master who was the only one who could come up to the skill levels of Albus Dumbeldore, but I could never match his power hence lacked the finesse in it, but you my son have got it in spades, and I will tell you what I learnt in Transfiguration, I have left you my journal in the vault, you will find it useful. We love you very much Harry and we will always be watching over you."

The goblin stopped reading.

Harry's eyes were shimmering with tears, then he remembered what his father had said, he then wiped his eyes on his robes and stood.

He was lost in his thoughts, a twinge in his scar brought him out of his thoughts, Voldemort was happy, he knew it, this meant trouble. He opened his eyes and turned to face his father's friend

"Voldemort is happy. I think you should strengthen the guards at the alley. Ask all the order members to be on alert. Be ready for the attack. I think its going to be Daigon alley, he wont miss a chance to take me out early."

Remus Lupin was stunned. He looked to be in deep thought and then nodded and sent his wolf patronus with a message to someone else. Harry suspected it was to Moody. He then asked if Remus could accompany him to the Potter Family vault, but the goblin in-charge told him that only people with Potter blood can enter the family vault. So, Harry asked him to wait in the lobby while he went down to family vault.

Harry went with the goblin in the cart, the cart seems to go deeper into Gringotts. He then realized that since their family belonged to the Gryffindor line, they might be having a very old vault. The cart stopped after 15minutes of traveling. The goblin stepped out and asked him to follow him.

The goblin lead him to a vault than seems to have a griffin engraved on the vault. The goblin stopped a few feet away from the vault,

"Place your hand on the vault door, it will test your blood. If your of the Potter family and your blood matches then you will be able to enter the vault or the magic on the vault door will kill you."

Harry looked at the goblin strangely before stepping up, he place his hand on the vault door and he felt the griffin carved on the vault wall move to scratch him drawing blood from his hand. It splashed on the vault, Harry felt pain, but nothing compared to might of the crustaceous curse.

The griffin nodded and the door of the vault opened, Harry was really stunned. He had never seen so much gold in one place. He couldn't believe his eyes. He noticed the goblin didn't step beyond the point were it previously stood. Harry then looked back at the goblin and stared at him for a while and said,

"Griphook, I am sorry to having not recognized earlier. My thoughts were occupied."

The goblin gave a toothy grin, and stared at him,

"Accepted Mr. Potter, you are indeed a weird one."

"You wont be the first to say that", he murmured under his breadth.

"Could you please come in. I would appreciate some help in taking these books and finding my mother's letter."

"Mr. Potter but I cant enter the vault unless I am your account manager. But thanks for the offer anyway."

Harry nodded to the goblin and walked further into the vault.

As soon as he walked forward, he noticed a pedestal right in the front of the vault, on it was his mother's letter.

He hands were shaking , he was going to talk to his mother for the first time, he walked towards the letter and picked it up.

"Dear Harry,

If you are reading then what I feared most has come to happen. When Albus told me about the prophecy, I was scarred and relieved. Finally fate seems to give us a solution to stop the rising dark, pain because it meant that you will be put in harms way. I knew that it would not be soon before the war is brought to our door step. I knew the prophecy meant you the moment I heard it. I have you right now sitting on the table trying to see what I am writing, I see you and only you honey. I loved you before you were born, I loved you when I brought you into the world and I will keep on loving you. I wanted you to know this. Ever since I heard the prophecy, I have been trying to find ways to help you prepare for to meet your destiny. If you are reading this then you are seventeen and you have hit your magical maturity. I have left you a trunk, It took me four months to get the trunk done. I took the idea from multiple compartment trunks I have seen. But I have improved everything about it vastly. It has seven different compartments. I have expanded each of the rooms comfortably. I have a bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, a library, a potions lab, another room with enough space to have at least ten people to sleep, there are extra beds in it. I have warded the trunk to be unbreakable, but a curse breaker with lots of Power in the likes of Dumbeldore and Voldemort will be needed and even them will take at least a few days to break the ward, I am a charms mistress if haven't heard. I am not publicizing the fact like your father( I am smiling) I want you to have faith in the ward but I don't want you to be slack about it. The last room. Is what took me a long time to do. I have left my Portrait in the last room. Just say Lilly Potter and it will activate it self, I have added a lot of my memories to the portrait. I have charmed the room to act like a training arena for you. I it a large room. I have some dummies in there for you that will help you to train. They have been charmed to fight in different levels and my portrait will help you. I have taken your father's help and the reason why didn't mention about this in his will is that we want it to be your secret to tell to your friends. He has brought lots of books for you to learn from. Take all the books from the vault and stock it in your trunk. Only you will be able to access the vault as I have tied it to you magical signature and your blood. I hope this will help you.

Ah, you're are burping, you are looking at me right now with those eyes of yours, my gift to you. Me in you. I love you sweet heart. In preparing for the war don't forget to live. I love your father very much, its in times like this that you need someone to share a shoulder to you. I hope you remember this. Find the one you love, and I have left some memories in my portrait to give you the talk… just remember that you are the most important thing in my life, I love you. I just wish that I lived passed this year to see you grow."

When he finished, the dam that had been in his heart for all these seventeen years broke, he crumpled on the floor and cried. Tears just kept flowing, his mother and father loved him very much. She knew it was inevitable but still they gave him everything that he needed to stay alive. He didn't know how long he was like that, he stood and brushed off the soot. He stared, he focused and his mind became crystal clear. He was ready. He was ready to become the chosen one. He will kill Voldemort for all the families that he had split up, all the lives he had destroyed, there was evil always lingering in the world, no matter how small it was, he will stand against it till his last breadth.

He walked in search of the trunk his mother had left him. He found it a bit far from his mother's letter. He put his hand on the trunk and the trunk glowed and his hand glowed a bit with it. He recognized as per his mother's letter, the trunk assessed his magical signature. He then opened it and walked into it. He was simply amazed by his mothers charm work. He noticed the library was really huge. It was nearly three storey high. Had three floors to it. His mother had made it like those big muggle libraries. He noticed that they where yet to be filled. He went to the librarian desk and found a small manual.

--

The book was titled, "The Potter Family Library." He opened it and found his mother's beautiful curvy hand writing again.

"Harry darling, if my theory is right, you must be like your father. But I know you got me inside you there somewhere, we just have to work bringing it out. I have left you my life collections and got you more books. Knowledge darling will the sole thing that you can rely on when it comes to life. You need it. If you haven't already begun, its now time. Learn and before doing anything think. I know your are a Gryffindor just like your father, but darling, think then plan then do the Gryffindor thing by rushing head on. Okay. Now I have charmed this book so that it has the names of ever single book in this library. I have charmed the library racks to send the name of every book in it to this book. There is a round rune circle on the librarian desk which sorts the book into its own categories, so when you leave a new pile on it, it will sort it self out, seeing the names of the books you can summon then and read from them. Study hard, increase your knowledge. Make me proud honey.

Love you,

Mum."

He smiled seeing this. Harry walked to the door and went through all the rooms, the dorm room was huge again. At least 40 to 50 people could sleep there. He knew that if he learnt the expansion charms, he could repeat his mother's skill. He walked into the final dueling room and found his mother's portrait. He stood there and admired his mother. By God was she beautiful. He would wake her up later. Another day, not today. He walked back up the trunk and then summoned all the books and sent them into his trunk library chamber. He them found another trunk next his mother's, it had James Potter written on it.

--

He opened it and right on top was a journal. He opened it and found the date to be 1973.

This must be Dad's journal from his Hogwart's days. He then found another box and opened it, he found a note,

"This is for you Harry. I have bought you the best dragon hide amour, a Hungarian horntail amour. The best there is, it wont stop everything but can stand atleast two stunners head on. And I have added a wand holster and boots too wear them on now. Never remove them. Sirius has also bought you a jacket and a pant that will resize for any age. It is also Hungarian horntail leather. Wear them on. I have left you my journal so that you can learn all that I have learnt. I have written books and what all you need to know to become the best and eventually come up to Voldemort's level of skill. It might take years but I know you can do it. I have faith in you, you are my son. I know you have the power, its just that you need the skill. I love you very much son, I wish I was there to see you grow up.

Love,

Dad.

P.S don't forget to prank people. I have left you LOTS of books on how to prank people too."

He laughed and cried at the same time seeing how his father had ended his last letter to him. He held it close to his chest and calmed his raging mind. He felt anger towards Voldemort. He sighed , he flicked his wrist and said " Tempus", he was hear for nearly an hour. Remus was going to kill him. He then noticed another trunk next to his dad, Sirius Black. His breadth caught in his throat again. He first donned on the entire set of amour his dad and Sirius left for him. He noticed that he felt very comfortable in them. He could move easier in them. The seemed to reflect as a normal black dress. He could see any distinction from normal clothes. He looked as though he has dressed in complete black. He then opened Sirius's trunk and looked inside. He found lots of books, he found a note stuck on the inside.

--

"Hey Pup,  
It seems like I have kicked the bucket. I hope I went with a bang defending you. I have left my favorite black jacket with your dad for you. I hope you like it. It has the infamous Sirius Black Charm on it. Just say 'extendo Sirius' and it will become a long cloak with a hood. I used it to escape from my house in my younger days. It has an obscuration charm on the hood. No once can see through it, heirloom cub. It seems my ancestors were good for something atleast. I love you cub, fight and kill Voldemort. I know you can. If I didn't live past this letter know that I am very proud of you. I will be watching over you,

Love,

Padfoot"

P.S I have left you my bike. I have shrunk it, its inside my trunk and you will love it. I have a manual on how to use it for you.

Tears seemed to come on their own. He couldn't stop thinking about what he had lost at the hands of Voldemort, these three people have been the only family he had. He lost three people who loved him the most. He swore vengeance under his breadth. His eyes burned in rage.

He sent the two trunks into his mother's trunk, he then noticed a few more trunks there but they were all filled with galleons.

On a whim he sent another two trunks filled with gold into his mothers trunk. He walked around to see if he missed any books and then in the center of the vault, he found a small box and the area around the pedestal was empty, it signified the importance of the box. He walked and opened the box, he found two rings inside it.

He knew what it was, it was his parents wedding rings he took them and put them on, one on his left hand index finger the other on his right hand index finger. He then walked towards the vault exit. He had shrunk the trunk from his mum, it shrunk it self into a chain with a small griffin pendant and he put it around his neck and he felt the necklace glow, he knew instinctively that no but himself could remove it from him.

The journey up the vault, Harry's mind was filled with plans, he wanted to visit the muggle London to get clothes. He wanted to check daigon alley for more books, but he knew that he had enough books to read for at least another five years. He reached the lobby and he thanked Griphook and walked towards the waiting Remus Lupin,

He noticed that he was not angry with him for being late but never the less,

"Sorry Remus, got held up."

"You don't have to explain it to me Harry, I understand. I am sure reading Lily's letter and whatever she left for you must be hard to take."

Harry didn't let his surprise show on his face,

"How?"

"She did ask me to get a lot, when I mean a lot, I mean a lot of books a few days before when they went into hiding. I felt that she wanted it to read for all the months she was going into hiding, but I guess she must have left something so that she knows that you will have something to prepare yourself to meet your destiny."

"Wow, you must really have given my Mum enough competition to being the brightest student in your age eh?"

"No. She was way, way over me by the third year itself. She was like Hermione, but she was really ferocious when she was angry. She was a.. ah forget it." he sighed.

Harry didn't ask anything because he knew that memories of the past where troublesome for everyone.

"Muggle London, we need to go next. I need new clothes. These are transfigured ones."

Remus stared at his clothes and chuckled.

"Ah, the infamous Sirius Black cloak eh? God do you know how many times Sirius would stare and the mirror commenting about his looks. The girls used to fawn over it. Well seems like the legacy will continue. Eh Harry?"

"Of course. I am a marauder's son. Future marauder, I wont let the legacy down. You will have to teach me all your codes." he told him with a toothy grin.

"Of course Prongs junior. Of course. Now shall we be off."

They stepped out of Gringotts smiling, they had hardly been a few steps out into the street when they felt the air become cold, Harry could hear the distant screams of his mother,

He hissed,

"Dementors."

--

Sorry guys my net was down, I have got a rough draft of the entire story now, so some regular weekly updates. I hope you have enjoyed the base I have set up for the adventures that are to come. I hope it is realistic enough. I hope you all like it. Thank you for the reviews, I wish you guys would send more reviews, any corrections any suggestion any flames. The next chapter will be up by Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

They stepped out of Gringotts smiling, they had hardly been a few steps out into the street when they felt the air become cold, Harry could hear the distant screams of his mother,

He hissed,

"Dementors."

--

"BOOM!!"

Maybe he reacted a bit late, but the explosion shook the day lights out of him, he was thrown back into the walls of Gringotts. He sprung to his feet immediately, with a flick of his wrist, his wand was in his hands, he turned to look at Remus, he noticed that he already had his shield up. He noticed that a few others had their shields up too. He cursed himself, well this must be the difference between experienced and fighters and others. Instinct. He then started to walk towards the people lying on the ground. He noticed that a shop in the alley was blown up. Diversion.

The assault of cold air was back with vengeance.

The Dementors swooped in on the fallen people. There were a lot of them, he couldn't believe there were so many Dementors, they must have been breeding. The might be more than four hundred of them. The ground around daigon alley was freezing cold. Even some of the order were falling, some produced mist but nothing corporeal. He could hear his mothers screams in his ears, it was getting louder. He shut them off with his Occulmency, he closed his eyes and pulled in his happy thoughts, he thought about Sirius and the times of fun they had, he touched his core mentally and let the magic flow into him.

Unknown to him , Harry's body flared with his magic, he opened his eyes and his mind was filled with all the joys of his life, his friends, Ron and Hermione, Ginny , the Weasley's, he then pointed his wand at the incoming Dementors,

"EXPECTO PATRONUM"

A white light shown out of Harry's wand Harry thought he hadn't performed the curse right, but the wand buckled with the power of the spell and out burst a huge stag, bigger than the patronuses he had formed before. The unnatural darkness creeping in on Daigon alley was lifted. The nearest Dementors moved away as though they were burnt. They screeched as Harry's patronus touched them, Harry pushed his magic into the patronus and it started to pulse with light, this single patronus brought the Dementors to their knees, the order members began the battle again with a newly renowned hope. The Dementors were finally driven back. A huge cheer went up from the people.

Harry had not let down his guard, he noticed a few order members and nodded to them. He noticed Moody and Remus walk towards him. Before they could reach him. He felt his hairs stand and immediately brought up the aegis shield. A grey spell hit his shield, Harry dropped the shield and rolled towards the side and aimed his wand at the person who cursed him,

"Tecum Opungus", the bludgeoning curse went as swift as a rocket and struck the death eater who was thrown atleast ten feet into the window of a shop. The battle had already begun. Daigon alley was a battle field.

The auroras had arrived, but they seem to have formed a barricade at the leaky cauldron entry and firing at the death eaters. The order members were strewn about the alley and fighting in pairs, he saw Moody and Remus take out two of then.

He felt his magic stir, he knew some was trying to spring on him, Harry ducked the incoming spell and rolled forward, he brought his wand up fast,

"Reducto."

This death eater was ready for him, he fired a dark red curse. Harry barely moved out of the way, the curse clipped his left arm. He rolled to the side of the building and curse himself. He was slacking off. He closed his eyes and brought up his Occulmency shields and remembered his lessons in the summer, He rolled out of the side and fired spontaneously,

"Telcum Opungus"

"Reducto." he rolled again and didn't stop firing,

"Fractum."

The first and the second were easily stopped by the death eater, but the third brought a hole in his weakened shield and struck him on his chest. Harry walked up to the death eater, he summoned his wand and snapped it.

He stunned him and bound him and walked towards the fight in the alley. Harry walked towards the centre of the fight, slowly evading the fighters, he was still in his disguise hence couldn't be easily recognized, he stopped there. He remembered the trick in the advance defensive magic book he read, he pulled his magic and closed his eyes, he let it loose and concentrated on the dark magic from the death eaters, his magic helped him identify the death eaters in the alley, he then opened his eyes and his aura flared brightly around him, his wand was up, he brought it in a circle around him and his wand buckled like a cannon as the magic left the wand into the circle he created around him and he bellowed,

"Eradictus electro stream." the circle of magic surrounding him flared to life and bolts of lightning lashed out from him and the death eaters in the immediate area fell convulsing on the floor, the ones and the farther end of the alley fell on the ground as well, but the magic didn't effect them long.

The lightning bolts almost fried the ones near him, he knew they weren't dead, but were in immense pain. The sound of the lightning brought the fight to halt as every aurora and order member and the people who were hiding in the various parts of the alley watched a sluggish man wielded magic in ways they could never imagine. The same question ran across their minds

"Who was he.?"

Only the order knew, and they watched amazed, a few of them used this opportunity to stun a few death eaters and bound them.

"Impressive, Potter. Impressive", the cold menacing voice of Lord Voldemort broke them out of their stupor and fear rose amongst them again.

"You magic has matured I see. But not enough."

Harry knew that after such a use of magic he should feel tired, but he felt slightly sluggish after that elemental spell he used, he had turned the tide, but with Voldemort here, the tide was again turned against them. He strengthened his mind shields and let his glamour drop.

A gasp left many people who stood watching transfixed around the alley. Their hope was rekindled, their chosen one had come to their rescue again.

Harry suppressed his fear. He turned and looked at the man, no the monster that spoiled his life. The monster that killed his parents. The monster that was the cause of destroying the lives of many other families, he ruthlessly suppressed the fear and let his rage flow into him, he let his need for justice, justice not only for his parents but also for all those who suffered at the hands of this monster fill him, he called forth his magic and let it consume him, he let loose his magic free from what ever hold he was holding it too.

--

Remus Lupin was not having a good day, from a very stressful night of guarding the various establishments of the wizarding world, he took up the assignment to be his friends son, Harry Potter's escort to the various will reading that he had attend. It started fine. It started with Harry surprising him with his sudden skill in magic. By producing that immense Patronus and driving away those death eaters he surprise him again. It seems he was in for more surprises today.

Once the battle started he couldn't find his quarry, then Harry repapered in their midst, he saw him walking uncaringly towards the centre of the alley, to the middle of the fight, before he could reach him, he and Moody had to engage the death eaters who stood in their way. All of a sudden the death eater he was fighting was struck by lightning. He turned and looked at the spectacular sight greeting him.

In the middle of the fight, Harry glowed like a light in this never ending darkness. He was performing an elemental charm, which will drain the magic of any normal wizard, but know this was Harry Potter he was talking about, he was always a walking contradiction. He used this opportunity and stunned a few death eaters caught unaware. He signaled Moody and Kingsley, they used this to turn the fight of the battle. But his high hopes where crushed with the arrival of Lord Voldemort who's voice broke through the silence like cold water poured on them.

But nothing seemed to affect his best friend's son. If at all his arrival seems to have strengthened Harry's resolve. When Voldemort called on him, he looked towards Harry who was staring at him unflinchingly, he looked at Harry who's aura flared more brightly than he had ever seem. He noticed the people around him move back from him and gave him a path towards the dark lord. He watched amazed at this seventeen year old wizard, he knew that in a few more years, Harry would definitely be able to match the might of Lord Voldemort, all that he had to do know was to make sure Harry lived passed today, he gave a signal to the order who repositioned themselves waiting for the inevitable beginning of the battle again. At that moment Voldemort's dark black aura filled him. He was amazed how the few lingering hope in the alley vanish in the presence of evil, he just hoped he could get Harry out of here alive. The reinforcement from Rufus has yet to come. Azkaban was under attack and they had gone there. Hogsmeade was also under attack. They were stretched thin, Voldemort planned the attack very well.

--

"Harry, Harry. Do you think that was enough, do you really think you can match my power? Do you really think you can kill me? I am immortal. Do you want to feel real power.?" with that he let loose his dark aura. He let loose his control over his magic, tainted dark magic seemed to leach the very light that seemed to ooze from Harry.

Harry stared at him, impassively, he was still looking at the dark lord. Finally he took a step forward and walked towards him and stopped a few feet from him,

"Tom, nice of you to drop by, arrogant as ever", Harry said it with a small infuriating grin. The spectators gasped at his audacity.

Voldemort was furious by Harry Potter's words and went into action immediately which renewed the fight again, freshly after a short break. He slashed the wand in the air and a black curse reeking of darkness flew at an incredibly fast speed towards Harry.

Harry stood impassively against the curse, now he was aware of the magic around him, he was ready now. He gracefully moved out of the way of the curse and replied towards the dark lord with a wordless bludgeoning curse that went towards the dark lord with equally fast pace.

Voldemort true to his name moved faster than any eye could follow and sent another crimson curse towards Harry,

"Aegis", Harry incanted in his mind and brought up his shield. He blocked the curse and replied back with two continuous curse, a severing charm towards Voldemort's legs and another blasting curse towards his left.

Predictably the dark lord brought a shield to take up the first one, but the second hit on the ground to his right sending the stones pelting towards him, making him loose his concentration. Harry used this and send another elemental ball of fire at an eye blinking speed followed by a rock, which he banished with his left arm wandlessly. Harry watched in satisfaction as the fireball splashed on Voldemort's shield, but the rock went and hit in on his left eye.

Lord Voldemort recoiled from the strike from Harry Potter. He was furious beyond words and immediately sent his freindfyre, which was a giant basilisk against Potter. He knew he would burn Potter and make him suffer for eternity. He didn't want to kill Potter immediately. He wanted to torture him. Break him. Make him cry.

Harry looked at the Freindfyre curse the dark lord sent. He immediately brought the memory from his book on how to combat them, he knew he could conjure his so he sent an elemental water charm on it. He poured his magic into it and sent water at it which on impact with the creature of fire, started to buckle, but Harry poured more magic in it, he was starting to feel the fatigue. Harry pushed and finally overcame it, the result was spectacular, an explosion occurred throwing them backwards.

Harry and Voldemort traded curse against each other uncaring of the battle around them. Harry tried to parry with the dark lord as long as he could, he kept on moving from curses he was sure he couldn't block, he could feel Voldemort become fustrated once his curses couldn't hit Harry. But he landed one on the wall behind Harry and that sent Harry flying right in front of him. Harry fell to the ground a few feet before the dark lord. Voldemort looked down at Harry and said,

"Its time to end this Potter. But let it be know that Lord Voldemort is merciful as well, join me Potter. One Last chance. Join me and I will let your friends live. One last chance."

"Go to hell!!."

"Arrogant and head strong as your father, good bye Potter. AVADA KEDAVRA".

Harry immediately brought up his wand parrying the curse,

"Expelliarmus."

He was on one knee. The brother wands finally connected. The impenetrable cage was formed around them again. But Harry felt something different. There was no Phoenix song, and he was not in control, something was wrong. His question was answered by his nemesis.

"Surprised your wand is not working Potter. Ollivander has served his purpose."

Harry looked at Voldemort unbelievably.

"Oh, he is alive alright. Had to torture his daughter a bit to get the information out of him. But finally nothing will stop me from killing you Harry Potter. Nothing. Prepare to die."

But Harry was not ready to die as of yet, he tried to cut the link, he tried to yank the wand out of the way, but the connection would not break, so he focused on the ball of red light, his curse to move forward, but the curse seems to move back from the onslaught of Lord Voldemort's killing curse. Harry looked at the glee on Voldemort's eyes. Harry knew that this was coming to an end. He stared at the dark lord unflinchingly, if he was going to die, then he will not die giving up. He will not give up. He will fight to the last breadth, he has only one option make Voldemort break the connection, the only way was to attack him. He focused on his magic and wandlessly sent a severing charm towards the wand arm. Voldemort was surprised, but he was not the darkest wizard to ever walk the planet since the times of Merlin for nothing, he wandlessly brought up the shield.

People watched as the dark lord and their savior throw curses at each other wandlessly. Harry tried his best to make the curses larger but it took a lot of magic out of him, but he kept up with the onslaught of curses and blocked ones the dark lord sent at him, he could see the beads stopped progressing with Voldemort's diversion on him.

--

Lord Voldemort was rarely surprised. He couldn't believe at the resistance that Harry Potter was offering, he was wandlessly throwing curses at him, he had to end this fast, his followers where falling, he has to end this before aurora reinforcements arrive. Once Potter is dead, no one will have the courage to stand against him, time was against him. He summoned Nagini to him, through her voice activated Portkey.

--

Remus Lupin, looked in wonder. He knew Harry was giving it everything he had. The death eaters and the light side forces where equally matched, he needed to help Harry, but the death eaters had formed a protective side to the dark lord. He wished with all his might that Harry would hold on till help arrived.

--

Harry noticed the strain he was giving the enemy, he didn't know how long he could hold on to it. There was a flash within the cage, and there came a snake. He will recognise that snake any where. It was Nagini, she was another Hocrux, this was his chance to kill her. He sent a severing curse to her. But Voldemort deflected it. He hissed at her

" Kill him Nagini "

"Yes Master, with pleasure!!"

Harry threw a serving curse again in rapid successions hoping to catch the dark lord unaware, but the snake moved rapidly away from the curse, Nagini reared her head to strike at him.

It slowed down to seconds, he remembered his last episode with a snake, he remembered Fawkes, he remembered the sword., the sword of Godric Gryffindor, his ancestor. He remembered Dumbeldore's will reading. He called her forth, he concentrated with all his mind and focused on the sword.

It happened all in seconds, as Nagini's head descended on him, the sword of Godric Gryffindor appeared on his left hand, and he swung it at the snake, the snake was too close to dodge.

The sword cut through Nagini's head like a hot knife through butter. As soon as the head fell on the floor, a black smoke rose from the body of the snake and a white light from the sword encased it. The white light constricted the black smoke, Harry heard a faint scream from the black smoke, he watched as the black smoke zapped out into thin air, he was smug. He felt a small victory against his nemesis.

--

Voldemort watched, unbelievably. He saw Harry Potter summon a golden sword, he knew that sword. The sword of Godric Gryffindor, it answers only the call to his bloodline. Harry Potter was the heir of Godric Gryffindor, he had suspected that about the Potters a long time ago, but now it is proved. He was horrified as the sword came down on Nagini, part of his soul was in her. He watched as the white light from the Gryffindor sword extinguish the life from the part of the soul, he waited for the pain to come from destroying his soul, but he couldn't feel it. He didn't feel the pain. He looked at Potter, all he felt was fury, fury that he killed a part of him, again. He was angry beyond limits. He roared,

"POTTER!!"

Harry smiled at him smugly,

"You called me?"

"You are going to pay for that, you are going to die today. But remember I will kill every last one of your friends, a that little fiery Weasley girl friend of yours, I will torture them, I will kill them eventually, they will suffer for the pain you have caused me. YOU WILL REGRET IT EVEN IN YOUR AFTER LIFE, YOU WILL REGRET EVER STANDING AGAINST THE MIGHT OF LORD VOLDEMORT!" with this the dark lord's power flared greater than ever, his fury fuelled his magic, a wave of magic swept across throwing the nearest ones to him. The entire alley watched in horror as a dark black aura, darker than the night, swept around the dark lord benevolently. Harry felt the end near, he knew some one has to continue his quest, he looked around and found the first order member he could, Moody. He found Moody staring at him as well with a grim smile on his face.

Harry concentrated and sent a message to him through his mind, Moody's Occulmency shields where surprised by the sudden intrusion. But he let his mind shields down. Harry immediately sent the message across,

"_He has seven Hocrux, three are down, you have three to go, make him mortal. Kill him. Talk to my friends, they will tell you all you need to know. Stay strong. I will try and give you some time to recuperate."_

Moody's eyes widened at each statement. But with Potter's final wording he nodded, and sent a message,

_"You have made your parents proud today, die with honor, my friend.!"_

Harry returned a grim smile and noticed that Voldemort had his eyes closed, he knew what he was doing. He was going to unleash his magic into the connection to force the bead down and kill him. Harry had a sudden inspiration and he swung the sword at the connection but the sword, did the unthinkable. The sword connected with the thread forming another bead, he felt a sudden drain of strength, he was surprised the sword was acting like another wand, he had a choice now. Either he curse Voldemort and hurt him bad enough to give the light the time it needs to take care of the Hocruxes or try and renew the fight again, but Harry knew his magical reserve was emptying fast, he didn't have the luxury of time, so he pulled the sword out of the connection but the sword was glowing green and red, he noticed that the connection had transferred some power into the sword, he looked towards the dark lord.

He found Voldemort smirking at him, his eyes where no longer red, they were the darkest black, eyes of true evil. Lots of people just stepped back from the dark lord, in fear. The saw nothing but evil in those eyes,

"Ready to die, Potter?"

"Unlike you I am not afraid to die Tom. Good bye Tom." with that both Harry and Voldemort gave a immense push on their magic, while Voldemort's magic traveled down the connection. Harry pushed every last ounce of his magic into the sword, which flared with a white light, he brought it up in a dark, the speed of the sword was so fast that Harry thought he saw a white line form in the dark, Harry bellowed,

"SERCUMSEPTRA!"

A bright dark red light tinged in white flew straight at the dark lord, it grew into a large ball of magic, at the same time, a black ball of magic, Harry brought the sword in a circle onto his trusted wand, the sword was moving fast towards his wand.

--

The black ball of magic was moving rapidly down the line of the brother wand connection, a few more seconds and it will reach its brother wand.

--

The sword was swinging onto the wand in an arc, moving to cut the wand.

--

A bright ball of whitish red ball of magic was rushing at the same speed towards the dark lord, who knew that if the curse ball hit him his, current body had a chance to die, he simultaneously, started to form a shield around with his magic.

--

Moody watched with pride at how Harry Potter, the boy whom he had the pleasure to know, guard was finally giving up everything for the light, for a chance to get back at Voldemort. A chance for the war to end. As the black light connected with the brother wand, the sword cut the tip of the wand, and took a part of the blow, the wand and the sword glowed black and at the same time, the dark red ball hit Voldemort on his left shoulder, ripping of his body down the entire line, Moody could see Voldemort's left hand which he was using to hold a shield of some kind, was incinerated from the curse from the Gryffindor sword, his entire left portion of his body was damaged beyond recognition and he was thrown back into the folds of death eaters standing behind their master, at the same time.

"BOOM!!"

Another deafening explosion shook the alley, the place where Harry Potter stood there was a crater, but he was sure he saw a faint white line in the air, he knew no one else could have, because of his magical eye. He needed to check this out. He still had hope that Harry Potter had done his famous feat again, by surviving.

--

Lord Voldemort stood with the help of his death eaters, he stood with all but one hand and one leg, his left eye was also injured badly, Potter had almost killed his body, he will have to recuperate now. He looked at the crated that was there in the place where once Harry Potter stood. The heir of Gryffindor had proved his worth. He cursed himself for under estimating his enemy again. If he had gone in and fought without toying him, this wouldn't have happened. If give a decade, he might even beat him. He was glad he lost one of Hocruxes for Harry Potter's soul. He survey the death eaters, without showing the slightest of pain in his voice

" Return my faithful death eaters, our work here is done."

He surveyed the rest of the auroras and order members, he saw that all of them stood defiant, he knew that Potter's heroic battle against him, will be used to fuel their courage, now was the time to retreat and come back later. He didn't want to loose more death eaters today.

"Remember what happened today, with Potter gone, your chosen one dead, nothing will stand in my way when I return back. I am giving you time to think, those who stand against me will die and your loved ones will die with you."

With that Lord Voldemort, apparted out of the alley.

The silence of the night was broken by a man who fell on his knees at the crater, and he said one word only,

"Harry."

Remus Lupin, stared at the ground where his friends son once stood, tears streamed down his eyes, his last link to his friends, his cub was gone. Gone, but he went giving them time again. He felt someone land a hand on his shoulders, he looked up into the eyes of Alastor Moody.

The order members moved around to help people around, but Remus signaled them to him, they surrounded the crater and Remus began,

"He might have been seventeen but he proved himself to be a man today, he sacrificed his life so that we could all live past today, he stood against the might of the Lord Voldemort, he also gave us some time. Those of you who are here, you have all witnessed one of greatest battles in the history of the wizarding world, you will have to spread the truth. You have to tell people that a seventeen year old gave up his life in the hopes that we will unite, unite under one banner to stand against not only Lord Voldemort, but against evil, against the people who will stop at nothing to kill us, enslave us. All I ask you is to remember the sacrifice given by this seventeen year old, Remember Harry Potter. REMEMBER HARRY POTTER!" he bellowed, the entire alley joined in unison against the dark. The light stood unified, but it took a great toll, the life of one of its greatest hero's.

--

I hope you guys like it, hope it was not too over zealous for Harry. Reviews would be appreciated. I would like your input on the story guys and gals. I will come with the next chapter soon, my net seems to be fluctuating a little, so might even come with two chapters after three too four days and please don't forget the reviews… :D


	5. Chapter 5

To all readers……

Sorry was busy with admission to new college.. Never been busier in my life.. And i was reading Lord of the rings book, trying to get a continuous plot in my head, well hope u like the way i have done it.. I still am not sure where to begin the story at, but as I said, its up to readers to decide if you like it or not. 

-- Hash

Disclaimer: - I own nothing you recognize, and all the ideas that you don't. I owe it all to J.K. Rowling and Tolkien.

Chapter 5 - New World

There was a stillness in the air, there was no breeze, even in the darkness of the night, the forest stood still. The world was in stand still. The forest was eerie. The trees in the forest seemed stand tall, they looked old, the forest seemed to pulse with a sinister darkness, tainted with unspoken horrors.

The darkness of the forest seemed to stir, something was disturbing its peace, it didn't like it, the trees began to sway with a life of their own, trying to wade of the coming light, but nothing seemed to stop it, as they kept on swaying faster and faster, the winds seem to pick up, the clear sky, within minutes began gathering clouds, the moisture in the air seem to rise, the winds began to howl, the silence that was there, was gone, now the forest seemed to sway with anger, the very darkness seemed to battle the light that seemed to invade its territory. A flash of lightning was all that was needed to ignite the ferocity. Thunder followed it, then it rained.

It started to pour from the heavens, the darkness grew thicker, the air became unclear, the winds began howling louder and louder. The winds raged on like an unstoppable force, with an insane laughter, never wanting to stop.

--

_At the same moment across the lands ………………._

He stood on the balcony, gazing at the forest on the yonder, beyond the walls of the city. He was disturbed, he could feel something stir in there. He knew the of the dangers that rested in there.

Yesterday they were attacked by a band of orcs from the north, they brought trolls with them, atleast a twenty elves were killed. They couldn't sense their arrival, he didn't know how that could happen. He knew there was something seriously wrong, his father was also worried. His father was Thranduil, the King of the Elves in Mirkwood.

The elves of the old, had left there territories to gather and talk about this mysterious development that seems to be happening only in the Mirkwood forests. His father was in his chamber for the past four hours, talking with the others elders in the Elvin council. He was one of the few elders left in middle earth, the others where Lord Elrond of the Rivendell clan, Lady Galadriel and Lord Celebron of Lothlorein.

Most of the elders have left over the seas to take the great journey, it seems as though the age of elves where coming to an end, but this sudden change in the forests seemed to have stirred something in middle earth, he prided himself to be the son of Thranduil, the elven king who was one of the oldest to walk middle earth. One of the oldest warriors in middle earth. He read about his father's epic battles in their library. He, Legolas prided himself to be the best archer in Mirkwood. Even though he was a young elf with only five hundred years of experience, he knew that he could beat anyone in archery except maybe the elders. He had never seen his father use the bow, but had requested him quite some times. But he could never have the privilege of witnessing, the legendary warrior in his father. His father was going to take his great journey in another few years.

As his thoughts seem to drift, he suddenly felt a shift in the air, he saw the clear skies darken, he felt the darkness fight, he felt the overwhelming darkness rise from the forest. He knew that all the other elves in Mirkwood would have felt it. The Mirkwood elves were very attuned to nature and had a fine sense to sensing darkness approaching.

The door behind him crashed open, startling him to draw his sword. He was startled by the sight of his father, Thranduil, walking out regally. He saw the a blank expression on his father's face and spoke to him in the language of the wood elves, sindarian.

"Can you see what is happening?"

"Can you?" was all that his father said.

Legolas turned towards the forest again and looked towards the forest, the clear sky became clouded already, something was happening, all he could feel was the darkness in the forest rise, it was trying to overwhelm something, but he could see what was causing it to happen.

"The darkness seemed to rise exponentially. It is trying to surpass something from rising, I cant seem to see what. But I can almost feel a small flicker of light, something is happening. What can you see father?" he turned and looked at his father and could see his father's blue eyes turn into a darker shade of blue, he heard tales that the elves of the old could wield the forces of nature, the very elements of nature. The four elements, wind, water, earth and fire.

But the Elvin people and their power's where waning over the past few centuries, no one seem to know why. This caused a lot of elves to take the great journey and reach the valar and become one with them. He Legolas could not do it. He turned his attention to his father who seems to be standing still. He waited for his father to finish his observation.

" The darkness is trying to balance out the light that is being brought into the world. Something is trying to be brought to life, a new life is being born. Something very strong, strong enough to cause this rise in overwhelming darkness."

Legolas hardly even comprehended what his father said, when a bolt of lightning struck from the sky, illuminating it and thunder followed deafening their ears, the rain started to pour from the heavens, this storm was unnatural, he knew his father felt that way too.

Both the elves felt the overwhelming rise of darkness. Thranduil and Legolas moved into the chambers as the rain started to pour, the King went to the throne room and asked the herald to call for his advisors. He turned to his son,

"Legolas, I have a task for you. I need you to leave the castle in the morning and take Fredrick and Shreemin. I need you to search the surrounding areas for sign of any disturbances. I need you to remain within our outposts, I don't need you to go beyond them into the Nothern end of the forest. Tell our border outposts to be on guard and that more troops would join them soon."

"But father I can definitely go further into the northern forest, where I could find out what caused the disturbances."

"You could, but you know what had befallen on our city yesterday. We lost twenty Silvan Elves. A low loss, but a loss nevertheless. Which had not happened in a long time. I am going to talk to the other two remaining clans and ask them to send us some aid, just a precaution to be prepared. Once reinforcements arrive then you can go up north and find the cause of this disturbance. Until then, my decision is final."

Legolas, knew it was better not to argue with his father, he knew when he was his father and also when he was the King of the Silvan Kingdom. He nodded to his father and left the throne room, in search of his friends to accompany him in this journey.

--

Thranduil sat on his throne heavily, his mind was working on a over drive. He knew something was trying to enter their realm. Something that shouldn't be here is trying to come. If it could lead to the rise in the darkness in the land to such an extent to saturate even their senses to the darkness around them is unbelievable, and he knew that if would not do good for something like that to happen. He didn't want to wake up the locked away creatures of the old. The elves no longer had the strength to stand and fight alone. Most of them had left to take the great journey and join the Valar. He didn't like this one bit. His thoughts drifted as he waited for his advisors to arrive

--

The darkness seemed to rise, the night seemed to overwhelmed.

In a cave on the northern edge of the Grey mountains, on the northern edge of the Mirkwood forest, the darkness brought out a stir in the caves. As the darkness reached a new peak, the brilliant stroke of lightning struck at the edge of the cave causing the cave to revebrate and the dry wood was set on fire.

It was centuries before something lurked in these caves, something dwelled once in this huge smooth walled cave, as the fire spread on to the sides of the cave, a small crack echoed through the cave, it echoed in the silence that prevailed in the cave.

In the darkness of the cave, a small mewing sound could be heard, then out of the darkness, a pair of golden eyes could be seen cutting through the darkness.

--

_At the same moment across the lands ………………._

He felt the darkness stir in the North, he felt it rise. He knew something was happening it the Mirkwood forests. He already felt the darkness from Mordor rise slowly. He knew of the dark lord Sauron, was on the move. He wanted power, he was the head of the white council, but he knew Gandalf the grey, who was the favorite of the white council and was jealous of him. He had researched the enemy, the dark lord Sauron was a very powerful warrior and with the help of the one ring, he would have the power he needs to come back to life. He, Saruman was searching for it for the past fifty years, he knew his friend Gandalf was also on the look out for it, for it was their task. Five of them were sent by the Valar to answer the plight of Sauron. They were sent to bring order and help in the fight against Sauron.

But he Saruman, had great powers too, he studied necromancy, an art of bringing the dead back to life. He also knew that Sauron was also a necromancer. The Dark Lord Sauron was close to victory 3000 years ago, when Isildur the son of The King of Gondor cut of the one ring. But what happened to be a chance to end the reign of evil, was not done. Evil was given a chance to reign again. He had tried to access the Elvin archives to find out more information about the Dark Lord, but he was not given access. It was rumored to be in the forests of Mirkwood, where the most vile creatures of the old live, some of the remnant dark powers of the first age of elves, remnants of an old unspeakable, immortal evil.

As he felt this darkness rise, he knew the time had come, he was going to pledge his allegiance with the Dark Lord Sauron and help him in bringing an end to the reign of race of men and elves, and he will then rise to become a Dark Lord greater than Sauron. He will serve now, then he will conquer. But he needed to get rid of Gandalf, he was nearly and equal in his power and he didn't need him as an obstacle. He will offer him truce and ask him to join him, if he refuses then he will kill him.

He then turned to the palantir, the scrying stone, given to the elves by the elders, he will use it to talk with the all seeing eye of Sauron. He knew there existed another one on the tower of Minas Morgul, the tower of sorcery in Mordor. He was also awaiting news from his spies, whom he had sent in search of the one ring, and also news of the happening of Gandalf. He knew he could use this rising darkness as a reason to summon the white council to Isengard, amongst who was Thranduil, the King of Elves, and with him out of the way, he would send a army of orcs and trolls asking the Witch King to lead them to destroy the Mirkwood Wood elves along with the Dwarves of Erebor. The Elvin King was one of the most powerful elders in middle earth, he was a warrior mage, rumored to have control over fire and he was one of the guardians of the tomb of the old. He knew he could find a wealth of knowledge in the Mirkwood. He wanted the power over the various creatures of the old. His sinister laughter echoed through the tower of Isengard.

--

_At the same moment across the lands ………………_.

She knew something was stirring in Mirkwood, but she was baffled. She, Galadriel was a direct descendent of the Valar, and she was a very powerful Elvin witch. The time for the final battle was coming, but something was happening in Mirkwood. They had not foreseen this. She turned with a questioning look to her husband Lord of Lotlorein, Lord Celbron. His face mirrored hers too.

"This will bring a halt to all our plans, in taking our great journey. It will bring unforeseen consequences in the future of Middle earth. The power of the elves is already waning here in Middle earth, most of our brethren have already left the shores of Middle earth. Pass on the message to our brethren, no one is to leave the shores, until we have decided what is to be done to answer this rise of darkness, which has nothing to do with the Dark Lord Sauron. I fear the worst, you know of which evil I speak off."

"Yes Galadriel, I know. I do remember what out fore fathers told us. But do you think it is possible? Is the prophecy coming to play finally? But the line died with him."

"I understand your confusion, but I think we should let things play until we get a clear picture of what is happening. We should send envoys to Mirkwood to keep an eye on things there, Thranduil will be leaving the city for our talk with the Valar. It will need all the three of us. Elrond will be arriving tomorrow. I will send Haldir to Mirkwood."

"Good, lets hope the Valar will have some answers for us."

--

_At the same moment across the lands ………………._

He knew the other also felt the rising darkness, he something that should not be happening is happening. He was staring into the stars, when he felt a soft hand touch his shoulders, he relaxed with its touch.

Only his daughter will have a effect on him like this, a smile lifted on his face, he turned to face his daughter, Arwen. He gave her a sad smile.

"Ada, something troubling you?"

He had a faraway look in his eyes,

"Darkness is rising, it is overwhelmingly rising in the Mirkwood."

"The time for the return of Sauron has begun already?" she asked him worried.

"No my child, this is evil beyond the likes of Sauron, something is causing it to rise, something is trying to break the balance between the light and darkness. I am needed at Lothlorein tomorrow, I need you to bring your brothers here. I need to talk to them."

"Yes ada." she turned but paused for a second and then turned,

"Ada, regardless of the rise of darkness, there will always be light there in the world to balance it, to stand against it. Be it in the world of Elves or in the world of men."

A smile bloomed on his face, " I knew why I named you Arwen, you are bright as the evening star, bringing hope."

She smiled to her fathers complement and left in search of her brothers.

--

Lord Elrond stood there watching his daughter leave, he sighed heavily. He knew something was happening but he had no idea to what was happening. His thoughts drifted to hi daughter, he was worried about her. He knew about Aragon. His daughter seemed to adamantly standing against him. He knew she fell in love, but this was not right, he wanted her to go to the west and live happily. He was a half elf. His father was a human. He had a choice to die a mortal or live as an immortal, so did his daughter and his sons. But he wanted them to live forever. But he knew this was a dangerous road, which Arwen has taken, to choose the life of a mortal.

He calmed his mind and sat down on his chair waiting for his sons, Elladan and Elrohir. They were twins.

At that moment, he heard a knock on his door,

"Father" , exclaimed two voices.

"Enter."

He looked at his sons, he was always a bit confused when it came to the twins, they always fool him, he didn't know who was who. Even if they could fool him, they could never fool Arwen. She always knows which one who. He stood from the chair,

"I don't know if you felt the darkness rising or not, but I need you to leave for Mirkwood in the morning, I need you to find out what is happening, and take a small battalion of our men with you. Don't cross the forest through the old forest road, I know you might think it is easier, but I need you to cross the brown lands and go round the forest to Mirkwood, keep to the edge of the Mirkwood forests. It is very important that you do not enter the forest without more troops. I need you to reach Easganoth and meet with Legolas. Then assist him in finding out what is happening in the forests."

"Yes Father."

"If we I have felt what is happening, then so would the Witch King and all seeing eye of Sauron. This has forced the hand of the enemy too. So be on your guard."

They both nodded and left the room.

He sighed and sat on his chair, and going to his scying mirror to talk to Galadriel. He didn't like being in the dark. They need to talk to the Valar, and find out what is happening.

--

_At the same moment across the lands ………………._

The rain seemed to pouring at a never ending speed, nothing could be seem for miles into the forest. All of a sudden the darkness reached a new peak as though it was trying very hard to stop something from happening, But.

A small thin line appeared amidst the darkness, the darkness gave up, it did not recede, but the rain seem to slow down, the light seemed to pour out of the thin line.

"BOOM!!" the sound was lost in the sound of the last remnant thunder in the sky.

A figure cam flying out of the thin line. It hit a tree and slumped to the ground.

He opened his eyes on impact, but was loosing his consciousness. And as his startling green eyes closed Only one question ringed through his mind,

"Why is heaven dark.?"

--

Thranduil felt it, the darkness become null.

It was as though something had balanced it, he knew something had entered their realm, the question was what. He knew that the great eye would have felt it too. He will strengthen his borders and raise the barriers that hid the elven realm before he left. He knew that this will force the hands of the enemy, the Dark Lord Sauron will begin to accelerate his plans now. He will send his Nazgul, or the Witch King. He will tell his son to be careful and return quickly.

--

Galadriel felt the sudden change, and knew that something was on the verge of being awakened, or something was already awakened.

--

Lord Elrond, feared the worst had happened, he hoped that the Valar help them or Middle earth was surely doomed.

--

Saruman felt it, he knew a change has been brought upon the fate of middle earth. He felt that the time for the darkness rule the middle earth has come.

--

A huge ball of fire, stood atop Minas Morgul, the tower of the dark sorcery. The eye flared as the darkness arose.

--

"BANG!!"

"BANG!!"

He could feel a crack on the wall, he could see darkness seeping into his cores, he started to feel a bit stronger, he was angry. Freedom at last. Finally, he will be released. And when that happens nothing will stand in his way, he will have his revenge on all those who locked him. His servants will once more be free and bring terror on Middle earth. Once the crack widens he will send his first herald. He will bring middle earth under his power and then he will set sail to the Valar and kill them all.

.

.

.

.

"NOTHING WILL STAND IN MY WAY!! "

--

I hope you all like the direction in which I am taking the story, I know it has been a long time since I updated, but as I said. I am enrolling for my masters so was busy. But I will complete the story, don't worry about it, I have updated my profile, in which you can find a map of middle earth which I will be using for the story. If anyone doesn't understand the story line ask the question and I will reply right away.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey come on.. I got only 3 reviews for the last chapter, if you guys and gals don't tell me how good it is, or how I can make it better, how will I be able to give u a fulfillment in reading my story, come on people.. Give me suggestions, find faults, then you can be happy and so can I…_

_Anyway I hope you like the direction I am taking…_

_Disclaimer: - I own nothing you recognize, and all the ideas that you don't. I owe it all to J.K. Rowling and Tolkien._

_Chapter -6_

The rains had stopped, the winds had subsided, but something had changed in the Mirkwood forests. An darkness which wasn't there before seem to have fallen on the forest, even with the sun high in the sky.

"There is something different about the forest!", exclaimed Fredrick.

"Yes, they seem happy. The trees are swaying with vigor", commented Shreemin.

"This confirms it, something has woken up. Can it be the evil of Sauron? Has it reached this far? Or is it something else?", said Legolas. He continued

"This doesn't have the smell of the orcs, its nothing like anything I have never felt before? It is clouding our senses. Not even the orcs can do that. I mean we inherited our senses from the Valar, and if something is effecting them, then something is definitely wrong. We need to hurry and check on our outposts. The king told to wait for the reinforcements from other territories before going further up north, there were some ruins up north, were the Dragon Smaug, the last of the Dragons, a remnant of the first age of elves, he was killed by a group of dwarf's, a hobbit, a wizard and the last blow was laid upon by Bard the bowman from a village that was destroyed by the wrath of the dragon. I wanted to go on the quest with the others but father forbid me. The dragon cave was plundered a long time ago and rested up north, maybe we can find some answers there. I firs….", he stopped all of a sudden and fired an arrow.

The arrow flew swift,

"Thump!" and hit on a far tree stump.

"Thud!" another sound followed it, all the three of them fired towards the sound, they could see the leaves rustling on the ground as though someone was running but could hear a sound, the arrows flew in the direction but kept hitting stumps, they split up and moved fast trying to surround the intruder.

Fredrick, felt his blood run to his face, he moved fast and swiftly, he noticed the path of the creature, whatever it was, it was moving at a normal speed, like a human running, but it was invisible, that was unnatural enough to prove it was not a human. He jumped off the tree to land in front of the creature, he noticed the creature had stopped and he noticed the leaves remained undisturbed, he knew he wont get another chance, he fired the arrow.

--

At the same time Legolas signaled Shreemin to fire.

.

.

.

The three arrows converged on the creature.

.

.

A murmur, a blue ball surrounded the creature and the arrows bounced back on them.

.

.

.

The shock very much visible, Legolas and Shreemin had enough time to move out of the path way, but the shock and the bouncing of the arrow did not give enough time for Freedrick, the arrow hit him on the shoulder, with a cry he fell on the ground.

Legolas and Shreemin rolled on the ground and fired at the same spot the intruder once stood, but all the arrow went through was thin air. Legolas was sure he heard a faint pop.

.

.

They both stood like that, waiting, listening for a small sound, watching with eyes of hawk for any movement, even the slightest rustling of the forest.

After what seemed a long time, Shreemin moved quickly to aid his friend, Fredrick. Legolas stood as rigid as a rock, his eyes where watching every direction, slowly taking in account to the surroundings.

He saw something taking the shape of man or a elf or an orc, he didn't know what it was, but it was using the surroundings to become invisible. It did not attack. HIs mind could only think of two reasons, it was friendly or it was waiting for them to lead it somewhere to follow. He still had the feeling of being watched.

He closed his eyes, and dipped into the little Elvin magic he had, for the presence of the Valar, to be able to sense the surrounding again, to feel the signs for danger again. He knelt on the ground and tried to sense danger.

Yes, he could sense again, but a little only. Orcs. They were nearby, an small force. But that wasn't what he was searching for. Yes, he found it, that sound scraping of the tree branch, he can feel the creature, it was high up above them on the tree. He had only one shot and he would have to be very accurate.

He stood and walked towards Shreeming and Fredrick.

"How is the wound?"

"He will live."

"We didn't get it did we?", gasped Fredrick, as he tried to sit up.

"No." said Legolas. "Let's hurry but we need to be vigilant, keep your bows up." He used this as a distraction and raised his bow, and as swift as possible fired his bow towards the creature.

"Arhgh!!"

Fredrick and Shreemin fired at the creature but the blue ball or bubble whatever was up again and the arrows came back to them, the other arrow was still embedded on the creature, but it didn't remove it.

Legolas fired again only to have the arrow returned to him. He rolled to avoid the arrow, he looked up to find himself facing a red light. Something was moving towards him at incredible speed, he tried to role but the light hit him and he was lifted of his feet, he felt himself loose his consciousness.

Fredrick and Shreemin saw Legolas fall. They were stunned, their prince was dead. Their friend was dead. They were going to kill the creature or die trying.

Fredrick saw a red light heading towards him, but he moved out of the way and it struck the ground, he saw Shreemin taking cover behind the tree.

"Thud". He knew, the creature had landed on the ground and was converging on them. He had a choice, he knew they were going to die but the king needed to know, about the Prince and about the creature. He wont make it, but Shreemin can. He will give him the chance to get to the king.

He looked around the corner searching for signs of the creature. He couldn't spot it, he ran from his cover. He ran towards his friend. He felt the danger, he noticed a red light converging on him, he jumped out of the way at the last moment, he noticed that the red light hit the tree nearby and blow its stump of. His heart was beating rapidly,

His breath came in gaps, 'Go…..g..et to the outpost… Sen..Send a message to the . … the.. King."

"But…"

"No.. Go" He cut off his friend urgently.

"Now. I will count five and move in direction of the creature, and you will move in the opposite direction and run, don't stop until you get to the outpost, them take more guards with you and get to the palace, send an urgent message to the King and inform him of the plight."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"Now." as he said the both moved out from behind the tree.

Fredrick ran blindly, he noticed the creature fire at him again, he saw the half broken arrow still embedded on the creature, he rolled and moved towards the creature, and the next beam of light mixed him by a whisker, he rolled and he knew he was nearer to the creature, he noticed the creature stand in front of Legolas's body, his senses where sharper than ever, he brought his sword up to strike the creature.

He swung the sword furiously to avenge his friend, he will kill it or he will die trying to kill it, he needed to give his friend time to get to the outpost, he will hold for as long as he can.

He thought the sword will meet the creature's flesh, but

"Clang"

A golden sword meet his rapier, he couldn't believe his eyes, he didn't even see the broad golden sword being drawn, but he didn't wait for an answer, he swung the sword again and moved with a ferocity he never had before, he missed the creature. But he noticed the creature was on the defensive, it was not trying to attack him, he paused a moment. The creature said something,

"Oi jla noji ete emhdiy!"

But he swung the sword again and he saw the creature move, but he feinted the move at the last moment and swung the sword to catch the creature of guard, he cut it, he saw blood drop.

When he saw blood drop, he knew. It can be killed. He brought his sword up to cut it again, but he saw it roll to the side .

The last thing Fredrick saw was a pair of weird emerald eyes, before a red light enveloped him and he lost consciousness.

--

As the elf fell on the ground, a bleeding Harry Potter shimmered into view. He was holding the golden sword of Gryffindor in one hand, while the other was bleeding, from what seemed to deep cut. Harry sighed. He was angry, he was really pissed of, he gave a strangled yell into the air. He slammed the sword into the nearby tree, with a fury fueled by his magic, he cut the tree. As the tree fell, Harry looked down at the sword in confusion, he then saw the tree in amazement, the sword cut through a tree. At least 4 - 5 meters thick. He slumped to the ground.

"Where the hell am I?" He dropped the sword and sat by the half stump tree.

He cradled his head in his hands, and relaxed a moment.

He didn't know where he was, he had no idea who that was, all he knew was that those both where elves, he maybe not as clever as Hermione but he noticed the pointed ears, he knew that only elves had pointed ears, but these creatures, sorry people where not like the docile house elves, but like warrior elves. He then only remembered the arrow in his shoulder. Thank God for the dragon hide armor his dad gave him, the arrow was precisely aimed for his heart, if it had gone through the armor, then he would surely be dead. The black coat given to him from Sirius was back in the room.

He then got up again, he tried to expand his senses for the other elf. He didn't feel it in the surrounding area, but he felt some other creatures at some distance from here. He knew the last elf had distracted him, to allow the other to run for help, so that means more will come and he needed to get out of hear and hide for some time before he even had the slightest clue to were in the hell he was. With a swish of his hand he silently incanted,

"Mobilocorpus.!"

"Mobilocorpus!"

His wand was broken, he magic was all time low, he was already feeling very tired after the small fight, which he survived through his fast reflexes, but the elf was faster. His skill with the bow was amazing, hit his heart right on spot. He will have to search his library for some books on how to heal the deep cut his arm.

He bent and picked up a stick,

"Point me Tent."

He started to walk towards his tent, the one Fred and George had gifted him.

--

Early this morning he had got up, due to the drops of water that fell on his face. His head hurt bad, he thought he got landed in the forbidden forest, he didn't know where the hell he was, so he set up the tent and received the surprise of his life, when he noticed the tent was as big as a mansion. It had at least ten bedrooms, the bathroom was huge, with a large tub as big as the prefects pool. It was the best thing about magic, he then noticed a note on the large table in the dinning hall,

Hey little brother,

If you are reading this, then you have entered the Amazing tent of WWW. Our personal invention. Only for personal use. We have stocked the kitchen for you, we took the pleasure in getting you some clothes, which you can shrink to your size, and we have added a training room, a potions room and above all,

The Tent is warded to keep away trespassers. If you bring someone in and key them to the wards only then can they enter it again, otherwise they will not be able to find it, repelling charms are set into it. The main runes for it are on the table, Just recharge the magic in them and they will stand for a long time.

We hope you like it. Cheers, keep safe. And we know you brought ickle Ron kins and his girl friend along. Tell them that there are lots of rooms, so stay in separate beds.

Fred and Gred.

He laughed, thinking about his friends, he missed them. He wanted to see them. Then he felt the tent stir a bit. He then knew, someone was outside, near the tent and this was a warning, he then pushed some magic into the runes of the tent and felt his magic drain. He knew his magic was already very low. He then cast a dillusionment charm on himself and felt the familiar egging feeling on his skin and walked out of the tent.

He stood at the entrance of the tent and watched as three people walked nearby, they looked like human. Finally he felt relief that there was some life around here. As he thought of approaching them, he heard them speak in some strange language. He couldn't understand head or tails of what they were saying, he also noticed that they carried bows.

He swished his hands at his legs,

"Silencio."

He slowly followed them at a distance, he then moved a bit fast and noticed that they had pointy ears, the only thought running through his mind was

"Elves?"

Before he could comprehend what was happening, he saw an arrow fly towards him, he dodged it, but he was discovered, thank god for his quick reflexes, he escaped,

He rolled avoiding the arrow,

"Conferdus!", he then flick his hand banishing the arrows back to the caster, he then started to run, to avoid the conflict. But they wouldn't let him. He got angry and finally had to stun them.

--

He looked at the two elves floating behind him. Ideas where streaming in his find, he knew he had to get information from them.

But will they help him?

The answer was definitely , No. He had stunned them. But they attacked first. He didn't know what to do. He cleared the thoughts from his mind. First things first, clean his wound and heal the elf. He didn't want them to die on him.

He then walked toward the tent and took the elves to the training room. He conjured two chairs and put the elves on it and tied them to the chairs.

No, I think I will put them in separate rooms. He then walked to the nearby bed room, and then transfigured a chair into an iron chain, he tied the elf to the wall and put an unbreakable charm on the iron and summoned some food from the kitchen, some vegetables, water, bread and chicken. He left them at a reachable distance and then summoned all the weapons from the elf and did the same with the other elf. He then looked the chambers with a strong unbreakable charm and locked the doors. He went to the dinning hall.

He felt really tired. He knew his magic was all time low, he then enlarged his trunk and went to the library.

He looked up the Potter Family library book and searched for a book on healing, he found it. All thanks to his mother he found the book in record time.

He found a lot of charms for healing, he found a charm to scan his body for broken bones,

"Sclero" he cast the charm on his hand and looked at the cut, it was a bit deep. He then healed the wound in his arm. He still felt sore. Now the next step was the language potion. He put, the elf's hair in the potion Remus gave him. The potion turned red from the green it was. He drank it. It tasted sour. He then felt a little giddy, his mind felt a bit odd, he could feel an influx of information, but he couldn't understand it a bit. He was tired. He went back up the trunk and then shrunk it. He went to the kitchen and ate some bread and drank his favorite pumpkin juice and went to sleep.

He knew he had a long day ahead tomorrow, he needed to talk to both the elves, he hoped by God that the potion worked, he needed to find out where in the world was he. He had no clue whatsoever. He already was very tired, both magically and physically.

He put of the candles and went to sleep.

--

Shreemin was running through the woods, he was angry. He was scared, a thousand thoughts ran through his mind as he was running. The Prince was dead. He had lost two friends today, the Silvan elven clan had lost its blood heir. The King was going to be furious. He knew this meant war. The King will scorch the Mirkwood forest for the creature. He knew the creature was some kind of sorcerer. He had been running for nearly thirty minutes.

There she was, the outpost, he saw it at last. He knew the sentry had seen him. He ran and his breath was short,

He fell at the bottom of the outpost, the guards were running towards him.

"What happened?"

"We… we .. We were attacked, .. The …. Pr….prince is dead. Fred…..Fredrick was injured when I left, he was … he gave me … time… time to escape. Some .. Something…..attacked us, Send a swift rider to the palace and send a message to Rivendall, to the King."

The guards were stunned, they stood there speechless. They knew this was bad, they could feel the darkness in the air, but they didn't expect this, the death of their prince meant war. The head guard called for another one, he told him what to do, the other elf facial expression changed, he was furious. The others helped their friend to his feet and took him to the garrison.

The head guard then made Shreemin sit on the chair and gave him some water,

"Now tell me what happened."

After twenty minutes, all the nineteen elves in the garrison where stunned, so a dark sorcerer was in the forest, he must be the one who had caused the darkness to rise in the forest. But sorcerers of such power were lost, they all died in the first age of elves, the times when the valar walked middle earth. Now they left middle earth and lived beyond the seas in the enchanted isles of the elves, most being of power all resided there, something this powerful meant that the Mirkwood forest were now very dangerous to tread in. But once troops arrived with the king, then they will hunt this creature from the forest.

--

He sat up groggily, the last thing he remembered was,… he immediately jumped to his feet, reaching for his knife, but he couldn't find it.

Legolas then stood up, he surveyed his surroundings, he noticed two torches illuminating the chamber, he noticed a chandelier at the centre of the room, the room was quite large, he noticed that the doors were shut, he moved to them. It was then had he noticed that he had an iron chain that tied him to the wall. He noticed a bed nearby, it looked very comfortable, he noticed a table filled with food, at a reachable distance, and some water.

He drank the water and sat down on the chair, he thoughts were erratic. The last thing he remembered was shooting the creature and then a red light. He was now a prisoner and all his weapons were gone. He then calmed his mind and sat down on the floor, he will wait for the creature, whatever it was to come. He was alive for a reason.

--

Fredrick woke up, he jumped to his feet trying to find his weapon. He immediately scanned his surroundings, he noticed that he was chained to the wall. He was in some kind of room, it was quite large, he noticed there was a table at a reachable distance and some food on it. He noticed the bed was also at a reachable distance. He tried to break the chain, giving it as much force as he could, but he found that it would not budge. He then only realized that the arrow that pierced his shoulder was missing. He pulled of his shirt and noticed that the wound was gone, apart for a small reddish taint at the spot were the arrow had struck him.

He was stunned, he couldn't believe his eyes, he knew that something was wrong, how could the wound be healed so quickly, it wasn't possible. Unless, yes the creature was sending bolts of light at then, which meant only one thing. It was a wizard or a sorcerer. It had saved his life, that means it was good or otherwise it wanted them alive for a reason. He then calmed his mind and drank some water and sat on the floor. He will wait for his answers.

_--_

_I thank the four people who reviewed, I just wish more readers would ask me questions, come one what's the point writing if I don't know whether the readers like it or not…._

_Hash_


	7. Chapter 7

_I thank all those who reviewed…. I hope you continue telling me what I can change and ask all the questions you want…. _

_Disclaimer: - I own nothing you recognize, and all the ideas that you don't. I owe it all to J.K. Rowling and Tolkien._

_Chapter -7_

Harry walked towards the bathroom. He had a long nice sleep. His body felt stiff. He had no idea how long he had slept. He reached for his magic, he felt that his magic was at a satisfactory level, he knew it would be another week or so before it came back to its original level. His body however felt strong. He hoped the guests where sleeping fine. He had tried the tempus charm, but he couldn't find out the date and time. He couldn't understand why the charm does not work. He was confused, maybe the elves had an answer for him.

--

Shreemin was sitting in the throne room, with the advisors, he hoped that the rider reached the King fast. It has been nearly thirty hours since the Prince was dead. A day had passed.

The King would have reached Rivendell. He had traveled alone. His horse Frendor was one of the fastest stead in Middle earth. He knew, the King will burn down the forest searching for the creature that killed his son. Prince Legolas was the last of royal line of the Silvan wood elves. The usual happiness that the elves protruded was missing. The elves were singing with sorrow. Mourning the passing of their Prince.

--

The rider rode, through the old forest road. He had been ridding non stop, stopping only to give rest to the horse. He had just cleared the old forest road. The path up north was destroyed ten years ago by the orc patrols from Dol Guldur, so will have to travel south. He had to pass by their outpost on the banks and then he will reach Rivendell in another day. He had avoided some orc patrols and was nearing the great river.

--

He sat on his dark throne, there were eight chairs below him. The nazgul sat waiting for his command. He sat in deep thought. It has been a day since he had been ordered by the great eye, he will have to make forth to the forests of Mirkwood. He had scryed using the palantir and found that Gondor was amassing its soldiers at Osgiliath.

If the armies of Mordor would move now, then they will not be able to withstand an attack on Mordor. But he decided what he will do,

"_Send for the orcs legion commander_", the voice of the witch king made the entire room rumble in it, it echoed in the silence and a orc guard left scurrying to follow the command.

A disfigured orc walked in followed by two others,

"Yes, my lord " he grunted in a crude voice.

"_The dark has started to rise already. Something is happening in Mirkwood, the eye wants us to find out what. Our lord claims that the power that holds his master, the greatest of dark lords Morgoth, is waning. He wants us to assist, he wants us to find out what is happening and aid in the resurrection of the dark powers of the first age. He says this is the right time to move on the Mirkwood elves. We shall leave now, we shall leave through the north, through the brown lands and reach Dol Guldur. From there we shall begin are search. The wizard Saruman, has pledged his allegiance to our lord. He will rise a new army within the next six months. By the time the army is ready, Mordor will have to be prepared to launch an attack on Mirkwood. Get the troops ready. Breed more orcs, keep the troops of Gondor busy. We need to move towards the North, the assault has to happen, quickly within the next four months. But leave sufficient troops to defend Mordor in case of an assualt. The sorcerers of the west will assist in keeping you from being sighed by the enemy. Sent forth riders to summon more Shamans, sorcerers and mercenaries from the west_.

"_The dark lord says that the knowledge to the key, which can open the doors of night which has sealed the Dark Lord Morgoth in the timeless world of void will be found in Mirkwood_. _So you need to make sure that within the next two months, you will send an army of at least ten thousand strong orcs to lay siege of Mirkwood. I will make sure Dol Guldur is ready for the siege of Mirkwood. We shall also destroy the dwarves in the north. _"

He walked towards the orc legion leader,

The Witch King who stood roughly at seven foot dwarfed the orc that stood before him. Before the orc could comprehend what was happening, he was lifted of his feet. With a bang he was slammed on the door.

It was a spectacle, the seven foot Witch King, slammed the orc legion leader on the door, he menacingly whispered to him,

"_Remember what happens when you fail_".

The Witch King dropped the leader in a second and with a swish of his cloak he turned to the orc standing on the other side, before the orcs could comprehend what was happening, the Witch King plunged his hand into the orcs chest, spraying the black orc blood on the nearby orcs, the orc legion leader scampered back away from the Witch King.

A screeching sound filled the chambers. The Witch King lifted the orc, his hand was still holding the orcs heart, he was crushing it, with the pressure being increased, the orc began squealing. With a swift motion of his other hand, the Witch King tore the orc apart. The silence in the chamber was palpable. He turned and surveyed the others in the room, he gave a horrible cry and everyone fell on their knees, the eight nazgul included. And the air became rigidly cold.

"_That is what will happen, if you fail me. If you fail the will of Sauron. I will rip you apart._" he then gave a horrible laugh that had chilled the very bones of the men and elves who dared stand up to him.

With that he gave a war cry, a raised his sword, and all of a sudden he pulsed with a darkness and his sword started to glow and then it flamed up.

"_I am the Witch King Of Angmar, I ride again, flee in my path, beware of my wrath. I am the will of the lord of darkness._"

The nazguls raised they sword and joined in the cry, raising their swords, each glowing with their own powers within the chamber, the second most powerful amongst them, his sword glowed blue. The third king's sword glowed green. Amongst the rest, where a necromancer, three sorcerer, a archer and an assassin. The nine Nazgul, pulsed, with a dark malevolent power that scared the orcs in the room.

--

_At the same moment, miles away._

"So it begins, But isn't it too early? The year of the ring has not yet arrived, but the darkness has begun its first move already. The Witch King has left Minas Morgul. How is this possible?" asked Gandalf the grey.

"It is must be the will of the fates", answered the voice from the room.

"Ah, my friend. It is good to see you again."

"Yes, how was your journey? So you have seen what the Palantir has to say? What we dreaded has happened, and the white council has also been convened, you shall leave for Lothlorien now. "

"Why wont you be joining me?"

"I will keep track of the movement of the Witch King. He will be heading towards Mirkwood. We need to be ready to confront him. Can you feel that his presence has become stronger, it is as though his powers have increased. I cannot seem to understand why. Maybe you will have the answer for me once you meet with the Valar."

"Yes, I understand."

"I was at Minas Trith when I felt the darkness call. I hope the valar have the answer to our sudden plight. I will come back and inform you about the meeting. "

They both had reached the base of the tower of the sun, Isengard.

"Farewell my friend, until we meet again."

--

Saruman stood watching Gandalf leave, he wanted to go to the white council meeting. But he couldn't risk being captured. Though the new rise of the dark may have clouded the bridge between the Valar and middle earth, he knew the Valar will sense his pact with Sauron.

Once he raises another army for the dark lord, he will become a full fledged Necromancer, and as his connection with the dark increases, he knew he would feel more stronger. Just like the Witch King, he will also become more powerful. Then no one will be able to stop. Not even Galadriel will stand in his path. He will crush all those who oppose him. He received his orders, he will raise an army more powerful than the orcs, he had a plan. He will raised a new kind of orcs, the Urukai. They will be resistant to sun light. They will be stronger in the nights, but they can fight like any other man in the day. They will move at speeds greater than an ordinary man.

Now that the tower of the sun and moon had united, nothing will stand in their way. He had but one task, he will give his friend a choice. A choice to join him. If he doesn't take it, then he will kill him. He laughed at that thought.

A change of tide has been brought upon Middle earth, darkness was edging to cover over everything that treads on the land.

--

_Miles away at the Elvin outpost on the banks of the great river,_

Elladan and Elrohir had reached the outpost, nearly two hours back. The scouts advised that an orc battalion was patrolling the shores of Dol Guldur. The city was brim with orcs.

They didn't expect this. The orcs at Dol Guldur were patrolling the shores of the great river with renewed ferocity. They knew it wont be long before the elven outposts on the river sides were attacked.

"I know what father said, but I think it is better if we left through the Old forest road. I don't want to risk getting captured or killed by the forces of orcs at Dol Guldur, or even by a nazgul. It is rumored that one of the nine is there. But I don't want to find out", exclaimed Elladan.

"I concur. Lets leave through the old forest road. But we shall not stop until we clear the Mirkwood forest. At least that way we can argue with father?", he finished with a smile.

"Well, lets go."

The two elven Prince left the outpost with their small battalion and now traveled up north back to the cross roads, towards the old forest road. They rode fast on their horses.

--

Harry finished his food. He was fresh and he was thinking about interrogating the two elves, but he knew it wouldn't be easy. He had to find out more about them first.

He then expanded his trunk and went down the trunk chamber to the Potter Library.

He sat down at the chair, he was thinking about his encounter with the elves.

He summoned the language potion from the box he received from Remus, he added the elven Prince's hair in the potion. That was the final ingredient. Th potion turned blue from the previous green. He drank it.

Harry heard them speaking when he was sneaking on them. Maybe now that he took the language portion he could go back into the memory and understand what they said better. Maybe he can have a clue to what they were talking about. He remembered the time when he was inside a memory with Professor Dumbledore, when Morfin Gaunt used parsel tongue.

He summoned Professor Dumbledore's pensive. He knew, he still had the memories that he had to see. But this wasn't the time. So he bottled the memories that were already in there. He then put the box of memories on the librarian's desk. He concentrated on the memory of the elves, he put it in the pensive.

Fifteen minutes passed, Harry stepped out of the pensive.

He was muttering,

"Orcs? What kind of creatures where they?"

He also heard about dwarves, and some kind of creature called as hobbit. He was happy to hear that there were wizards here. If he was not mistaken, the elves where hear to investigate about someone called Sauron. Their King had sent them. He also noticed that the elf who shot him was looking like the head of the three, so he made up his mind to question him first.

And he needed to find out about the wizard. He was sure he wasn't on earth anymore. He didn't have a slightest of clue to where he was and how he could get back home. He would ask the wizard. That was his first directive. He will find out more about the wizard and ask him.

He also noticed that the elves where scared about something in the forest.

"I think it is best they don't know how I really look", he mused to himself. "Maybe I should use the cloak Tonks gave me."

After some thought Harry decided to hide his face, he decided to use the cloak Tonks gave him. He just wanted answers. He needed to get back home. Harry knew the elf could sense him, he knew that the elf had hit him when he was ten feet bellow. He had to intimidate him. He didn't want to loose face in the questioning.

--

It had been nearly a day since he came here. Legolas was growing restless. His mind was coming up with various conclusions. But he noticed a lot of things, he noticed that the candles never stopped burning, he noticed that the water was always full. Sorcery. He waited for the Sorcerer to come.

He tried to break the chains, but the chains never seem to even creak or bend. Sorcery again.

He felt something. Yes, the sorcerer was approaching the door finally. He will get his answers, he will try to escape. He needed to warn the King. The coming of the sorcerer must have been the cause of the rise of the dark. He must be really strong to cause it to happen.

The door opened, at the door stood the sorcerer. He was at least six foot tall. He wore a cloak similar to the nazgul. He couldn't see the face, no matter how hard he tried to focus on hood.

--

Harry looked at the elf, he knew the elf was assessing him. He in turn was assessing the elf as well. The elf was dressed regally.

--

"Who are you?"

Harry inwardly smirked in joy, the potion definitely worked. He had a doubt despite hearing in the pensive.

The elf was waiting for an answer, but Harry didn't give him one.

"Who are you?" he said in a crude voice.

--

Legolas, didn't get the answer he wanted, but he got a question in return. He knew he will not be able to escape. It does not mean he will give an answer to any question the sorcerer asks.

"You have me captured here, who are you?"

"You are the one who attacked me. I will ask you again, who are you?"

Legolas remained silent, the sorcerer spoke Sindarian perfectly, he couldn't identify if he was a elf or human or something else.

He decided he will give him a few answers, but not without getting a few answers for himself.

"Fine, but I will need answers as well. I will answer your question and you should answer mine. Is that satisfactory?"

"No."

Legolas was about to argue, but he was interrupted.

"I will not tell you, who or what I am. But you can ask me something else. I can always force the answer out of you. I could pull it out of your mind, but I am being polite. So I will ask you again, Who are you? And what where you looking for? And why?"

"They are simple questions, just answer them then maybe I will let you go."

Legolas was stunned, he was not scared. Death did not scare him. But someone who could read his mind, that was bad. He knew the elven witch Galadriel of Lothlorien could do it. But he had never been in her presence. He surveyed the creature before him. He didn't know if it was bluffing or not, his thoughts were interrupted,

"I am not bluffing, so this witch .. Galadriel could do it to eh??

Legolas was scared now. He turned away from the sorcerer

"Stop it.!" he yelled at him

"I just scanned your surface thought, I could dig deeper, but I am being polite. I will ask you again, Who are you?"

Legolas knew, he had no choice.

"I am Legolas, Of the Silvan elven clan."

"Okay….."

"What were you looking for,??"

Legolas didn't know what to say for it….

"We…."

He shook his head and said it,

"The night before, something was happening in the Mirkwood forest, something was disturbing the balance between light and dark. The was a large storm in the forest. My fa…., the King sent us to check out what was the cause of the disturbance."

--

Harry was stunned.

"Last night, means the night he got here. All this has got something to do with him coming to this god forsaken place", it was the only thought running through his mind. He heard the slip. So which means this guy was the Prince, meaning he was all the more in trouble. He was already having trouble trying to hear the words from the elf's mind. He had to wandlessly and wordlessly use leglimency to read his mind. He was dismal at it. He was trying his best to be a bit ruthless, he didn't know how long he could do it.

--

Legolas felt the slight shift in the air, he noticed the sorcerer was not happy with the news he gave him. He tried to sense the sorcerers intentions. But he couldn't get a read out of him.

He opened his mouth to ask him another question but the sorcerer beat him to it,

"I heard you mention a wizard, when you were walking in the forest with your friends. Who is he? Where can I find him?"

Legolas was stunned, he could not reveal that information. He will not. He then remembered what his father once said about Galadriel, she could read his mind through his eyes, with her eyes.

Immediately Legolas got out of his chair and turned his back to the sorcerer.

"What are you doing?", Harry perfectly knew what the elf was trying to do, he was destroying his eye contact so that Harry could not read the information of his mind.

"I will die rather than give you that information."

Harry sighed. This was not working. He had to use the curse on him. But, Harry didn't feel right about it. He had morals. So he will ask other information.

"Fine, tell me about the orcs."

Legolas was confused by the question,

"What about the orcs?",

"What are orcs?"

The question immediately made him turn to the sorcerer. His face showed surprise to the sorcerers question.

The only thing running in his mind was,

"Who are you?"

"You are not from Middle earth?"

Now it was Harry's turn to be stunned.

"Middle earth?" whispered Harry.

Legolas heard the whisper. He understood one thing, the sorcerer himself had no clue to where he was. But he coming caused the rise in the darkness.

--

This confirmed his theory, he was in some other universe. Like those science fiction movies he saw at the dursley's .

This meant trouble. Troubles of the worse kind. He didn't know how this happened. He couldn't think now. He had to leave. He will find the answer in his library.

He turned to leave.

"Wait, tell me who you are? What are doing here? Do you understand what you have done. Your coming here has caused the rise in the darkness. You have unbalanced the scale in Middle earth. Why are you silent? Answer me!"

Harry was stunned, he didn't know what to say. The elf's words hit him hard, he didn't know what to reply. He knew everything the elf said was true, but it wasn't his fault. He had no clue how he got here.

Harry turned to the elf,

"It isn't my fault. I don't know how I got here. I have no clue what is happening. I don't know what you are talking about. Anyway you don't have to worry about me. I will not harm you, I will find a way to get back to my world, when I do that I will be gone."

Legolas was now for real stunned, the realization hit him hard. The sorcerer didn't willing come here, but he didn't know with whom he stood. He needed to know if he stood with the dark or the light. Only then can they find a way to stop the dark from rising.

"Who are you? What are you?"

Harry sighed, he then made up his mind. He swished his hand and conjured a chair. He sat down on the chair asking the elf to do the same.

Legolas sat down, but he knew he was in for surprises throughout the day at the various sorcery tricks the sorcerer was performing.

"My name Is of no consequences to you. But you can call me Artemis. I am a wizard."

Legolas was again surprised. A wizard, that proves it. Only a wizard of immense power could have caused a change in the balance.

Harry lowered his hood.

Legolas stared at the brilliant emerald eyes of the sorcerer,…. No wizard, Artemis. He looked very young. The wizard looked like a young man. His dark hair and pale skin made his look really young.

"How old are you?"

Harry chuckled at the question,

"Seventeen!"

"What ?", exclaimed Legolas.

"I am."

"I am sorry to ask you this, but I have to know. Who do you stand with? The dark or the light?"

Harry was startled by the question.

"I have no clue what you are talking about?"

Legolas looked at Harry, he thought a bit and then rephrased the question,

"Are you a dark wizard or a light wizard?"

Harry was again startled by the question, but he looked at Legolas pensively,

"Why are you asking me such questions.??"

Legolas, knew he had to explain his motive. He decided to be honest and maybe he will get the reply he needed. From the way things were happening, he had a feeling that Artemis, or who ever he was, was a light wizard. His instinct was telling him so.

"As I said earlier, I am here to search for the reason to the disturbance that had caused a shift in the balance between the light and the dark, good and evil. I am now sure it is you. If I know what kind you are, then I can determine which side had shifted and inform the King, to find a way to rectify it."

Harry was considering the words Legolas said. He sighed and replied to the elf,

"I fought for the light in my world. I was in a battle before I came here. I thought I was dead for sure, but I woke up in your world. I think I have answered all the questions you need. Now will you answer mine."

Legolas rejoiced. The light wizard's arrival triggered the rise in the dark. The dark was trying to balance with the overwhelming light. That caused the disturbance. Well the King will be happy. He looked at the boy wizard, he knew the boy had to be as strong as Galadriel or even stronger to have caused such a disturbance but he couldn't believe it.

He heard what the boy had asked,

"Well what do you want?"

"Tell me about the wizard."

"There are five wizards in Middle earth, they Saruman the white wizard, Gandalf the grey wizard, Radagast the brown wizard. There are two more blue wizards and I don't know their name_. _They came to middle earth a few centuries back. They were sent here to aid the free people of middle earth, to answer the rise of the Dark Lord Sauron."

"Dark Lord?" was the only word that struck in Harry's mind. He couldn't believe it. He just came from one war and landed in another.

Legolas heard the boy wizard stiffen, when he heard of the dark lord. He couldn't understand why?

He then thought back to what the boy had said about being in a battle with the dark before coming here.

"So?"

Harry looked at Legolas, he was still comprehending what he had said.

"Thank you. You have given me a lot to think about. I will release your chains, but I will let you go after I have decide what I am going to do. You will not be able to leave the house. I will open the door to your friends room, you can talk to him and explain everything to him. There is a kitchen down to the left and there is a bath to the right. I will send you some books about the history of my world to you. Please give me a day to think about what I am going to do next, Prince Legolas."

"You didn't r..?",

"No I didn't read it from your mind."

Harry waved his hand and the chains holding Legolas vanished. He then accompanied Legolas to the next room and let the other elf free. He came to know that the elves name was Fredrick, who thanked Harry for healing him.

Harry then sealed the tent not allowing the elves to get near the exit, he them expanded his trunk and summoned a few history books and gave it to the elven Prince and locked his room and went back inside his trunk.

--

The dark cave, smelled of burnt wood. The golden eyed creature scampered towards the ever burning fire. It sat purring in the dark at the comfort the fire gave it. It was regaining its strength.

As the creature moved towards the fire, it cast a giant shadow on the wall. The creature closed on the fire and sat before it. The yellow eyes gleamed in front of the fire.

--

I hope you guys like it… Thanks to all those who reviewed… I am glad a lot of people are asking me questions, I will update the next chapter soon. Please keep reviewing readers… If you guys dont understand the place, please check the link in my profile page, it is map of middle earth. You can understand the various places in middle earth from it..

Hash


	8. Author Note

Author Note:

Don't say it. I know it's been a long time. I know the feeling to be left in the dark. I hate it when someone doesn't put up an update soon. But i promise you the update will be up by next Sunday. I am right now in a different country took me a while to get settled down. My Masters in Material science is really not an easy thing. But i will keep a regular Stream of updates, that is a promise. But readers i need you ideas. I am slowly regaining all the plots i had in my mind.

Review readers that's all i will ever ask.

Hash


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Lost Prince

Legolas looked at the wizard leave back into his room. His friend looked at him questioningly, he gestured for him to follow and walked back into his room.

"Sit down Fredrick."

"What happened? Why did he let us go?"

Legolas was looking at the books, he noticed that they seemed to be in some language he couldn't understand. He kept on the bed and walked back to his chair, he looked up to meet his friend's eyes,

"He is here by the will of the fates."

Fredrick couldn't understand what his friend had told him, he looked at him with a blank look.

Legolas sighed and explained to Fredrick about the conversation that he had with the wizard. To say that his friend was surprised with what he heard was the least of it.

Legolas leaned back on the chair to give his friend enough time to take in what he had just informed him.

"Seventeen years. A boy, no a child. But.. But how? I don't understand. The five wizards in middle earth are all old and wise and they have staffs. But this boy doesn't have a staff. Something is not right I don't trust him. Why does he still have us here? Why won't the let us leave? He can read minds. Maybe he is trying to trick us…." Fredrick was rambling on.

But Legolas raised his hand,

"Have you noticed that ever since we came here to this place, we can reach back into the elven senses, the connection with the Valar are stronger here, I first couldn't understand why. But when the wizard came in I could only feel the intimidating power of him, I cant feel his motives, he is at balance. But when he opened the door to your room I could sense your presence. The presence of the Wizard has unbalanced the forces that govern middle earth. His presence has caused the dark to rise, so that it can balance his presence. He had no choice of his presence in our realm. I don't know how he broke through the barriers in between the realms but I do know that he is not here to serve the light.

Fredrick finally calmed down on his chair, but he still had questions.

"I don't know the reason to why he is keeping us here.. But I think we will find out soon enough. I am going to take some rest."

--

As soon as Harry closed the trunk, he cursed the fates above. He was furious. He couldn't believe it. He was in some alternate dimension. He was hoping that he would be rid of his burdens. He thought he was in heaven. But something happened. He couldn't understand why he was here. But he knew one thing. He had to get out of here as quick as he can. He had to leave this realm and go back to his world. And to that he needed to figure out how he came here in the first place.

He heard what the elf said, his coming has caused a great disturbance. He sighed and laid back on the bed. He tried to think about the fight with Voldemort. He curse him over and over again.

He walked into the dueling chamber and started to throw spell after spell at the dummies that kept appearing. His spells where just random. He through everything he had. He was angry beyond measure. He vented his frustration on the various dummies.

What seemed to be hours, he kneeled down on the floor exhausted. He cursed his stupidity to having exhausted himself. He then walked back and had a relaxing bath.

He finally had some food and fell back to the bed and slept, he didn't know what time it was on the outside. He didn't know whether it was day or night. He just slept.

--

The rider rode swift, he then reigned his horse to stop as he saw a battalion of elves leave the elven outpost.

--

Elladan and Elrohir had just been about to cross the river to the old forest road when they saw him. A lone rider riding fast. They knew that he was a messenger. They noticed that the rider had seen them too.

"Greeting my friend, what news do you bring from Mirkwood?"

The rider moved towards them,

"My Lords. I bring very grave news. I have to deliver them to the King".

The tone of his voice worried the two princes. Elladan responded immediately dreading the news,

"What has happened my friend?"

"I am sorry to be the one to bring this news of bad tidings, but the Prince Legolas has been slain." said the rider.

Elladan and Elrohir were stunned. Elrohir jumped off his horse and walked furiously with a decisive rage threw his sword at a tree by the road edge.

"TANG"

The sword flew it an incredible speed it struck the tree making it sway with the might of the throw. The rage in the eyes of the Elven prince made others step away from him.

Elladan watched his brother vent his anger. He knew his brother was angry at the loss of Legolas. Legolas was friend to them, he knew they had to first inform their father and Thranduil. He knew the King would be furious.

He put his hand on his brothers shoulders and said to him,

"Vengeance will be ours brother. We will hunt down whomever that was responsible for the death of our friend. But be at peace for the moment. We need to ride back to Rivendall."

Elrohir looked at the calm face of his brother and pushed his anger and hate. He looked at the others gathered around them. He sighed in acceptance. But a deep seething hatred rose in him. He vowed to himself that he would find the one responsible and avenge his friend.

His train of thoughts were cut of by as an arrow hit the tree where his sword was stuck.

"Orcs!" he hissed with venom. The small elven battalion looked at the orcs at the other side of the shore. The orcs out numbered them three to one. He knew this army was here to take out the outpost, nearest to the shore. They will have to take refuge back in the outpost and hold out till help arrived.

"Take cover."

The small battalion took refuge in the trees trying to fend of the orcs. A long line of trees stood at the banks, the elves immediately pushed their horses out of reach of the arrows. The sudden appearance of the orcs had caused the elven battalion to scatter.

It took them a few minutes, but two of them had already fallen.

Elrohir cursed himself for his stupidity. He searched for his brother who stood with another few elves at the other end of the long line of trees.

"Elladan form a box, archers at the back, swordsmen defend the archers, on my signal aim for the archers at the front", the elves shifted their positions swiftly settling into the appropriate positions.

Elrohir turned to the Rider from Mirkwood,

"What is your name my friend?"

"Melthir, my lord."

"Melthir, I will give you a diversion, and you will go to Rivendall and inform my Father and your King of our plight, I think we can hold out in the out post for some time. But I don't know how long we can hold out there. I am counting on you."

"It will be done as you say it my lord. I will be back by night fall with more troops my Lord."

He looked at the elves near him, and then withdrew his bow and fitted it with an arrow. He looked to see that the orcs had yet to cross the river. He had to get the troops back to the outpost. Only from there could they defend themselves better. But that is the best plan they had as of now.

"On my command, fire the arrows, but be on a constant movement, we need to get back to the outpost, defend the archers and keep moving back. "

He waited for the orcs to reach the opposite banks,

Five..

Four..

Three..

Two..

"FIRE!!"

Fifty archers released the arrows from the shadows in the trees.

The loud screeches of the orcs where the only reward for the elves, the elves moved into the light, and kept moving towards the outpost. Melthir rode of in the direction of Rivendall in the light of the confusion.

--

The outpost commander had archers posted on the walls, he knew they will not withstand a siege for a long time, but hoped that more troops from Rivendall will arrive to help them. He saw that the Prince's troops where stuck near the river bed, but he also knew that if he moves more troops to assist them, then he might loose an opportunity to defend the outpost. He will keep the gates ready to let them in, when they arrive near the gates, it is the least he can do.

--

By the seventh volley of arrows, the elves had fallen back 10 feet from the bank, Elrohir's sword was still stuck on the tree near the bank. The orcs had yet to cross the river. He noticed reinforcement arrive behind the orcs. He could see cave trolls, at five of them. He knew he had to do something, to push them back. He looked at his brother and instantly knew that he was thinking about the same thing. Two more elves fell to the orc arrows, the orc arrows where decreasing, he knew that the orcs will charge now, but he didn't want to loose their advantage, he knew he had no other option.

"Elladan, take the archers and ten swordsmen, retreat to the outpost, the rest of you with me, mount your horses", his had spoken with a firm voice, leaving then no room for objection.

Elladan looked at his brother,

"May the Valar protect you my brother."

--

"On my command."

Elrohir, waited for the orc archers to step back, they will now enter the waters to cross the river, he waited for them to be have way through the river bed. Any time now.

Then saw his chance,

"NOW."

"FOR RIVENDALL!!, CHARGE!"

He pushed his horse into the open and raced towards the tree on the bank, to his sword, the orcs that entered the river where startled by the sudden advance of the elves.

The elves followed their prince into river bed,

Elrohir, became the Prince he was born to be. A warrior true to his fathers name, he leaned on his horse urging it forward, and at the same swift speed that he rode, hit the sword stuck on the tree by its hilt with his left hand making it leap of the tree and caught it with his right behind his back, and one swift motion of the sword slew the two orcs stepping out of the river bed. Black orc blood filled the river. The elves fought with a renewed fury, but no one could match the fury of their prince. He cut down the orcs from his horse. His horse was coated with the blood of the orcs, the silver sword of Elrohir was dark black filled with the blood of orcs. The orcs seemed to dread coming near him.

--

Elladan and the elves fired at the orcs on the other sides of the bank, giving as much cover for his brother. He couldn't leave his brother to his doom. He looked at the cave trolls that seemed to be slowly advancing towards the banks on the opposite sides,

"ARCHERS TAKE OUT THE TROLLS NOW!!"

The Elven archers fired at the five trolls now advancing towards the banks,

"ROARRRRRRRRR!!" the trolls roared as the arrows struck them, two of them fell to the arrows, one of them became furious and started to attack the nearby orcs. The other two ran forward into the river bed towards the elves, running with a fury knocking all the orcs out of the way.

"AIM FOR THE TWO TROLLS ADVANCING, NOW .. TAKE THEM OUT!!"

But he stared in horror as the trolls raced towards his brother who was standing in the standing right in front of line of orcs.

"ELROHIR.!! MOVE OUT OF THE WAY , NOW!!"

--

The elven Prince slew the remaining three orcs with a swift swing of his sword and stared at the advancing trolls, he noticed the angry troll on the other side of the river kept the orcs at bay , this was their chance. This was the only opportunity for his battalion get back to the safety of the outpost. It was a split second decision,

" SWORDSMEN RETREAT TO THE OUTPOST NOW.!!"

The elves paused as though they misunderstood what he said, but he roared at then again,

"THAT IS AN ORDER, MOVE NOW, RETREAT!! ELLADAN GET YOUR MEN OUT OF HERE.!!"

--

"ELROHIR, NO!!"

But he just smiled at his brother and pulled his horse roaring towards the advancing trolls,

"FOR RIVENDALL!!" ,

--

The retreating swordsmen stared at the majestic sight of their prince. His horse renewed by the ferocity and conviction of its master neighed echoing with his voice.

--

Elrohir moved forward at incredible speed. He knew he will have to kill the trolls or divert them from his men,

He moved straight for the advancing troll, and with a loud cry swung of his horse, swaying to the right and at the same time pulling the horses reins to the left, and positioned his body in a low crouch from his horse, holding on with only his left hand and with the swiftness of an eagle trying he brought his sword from below the troll cutting a large gash along the throat of the troll. The blood from the trolls neck spurted on his face as the troll fell backward into the water with a thud.

--

A loud cheer echoed on the river banks as the retreating elves cheered for their Princes victory over the troll.

--

Elrohir lost balance as he tried to regain his seat on his stead. His eyes where burning as he felt the trolls blood hit it. He couldn't see clearly. He fell into the water with a splash. But he rolled away from his fallen position trying to regain his footing

As he rolled he felt the trolls club hit the place where he had fallen, he rolled on the water and made sure that the water touch his face, but the muddy water served only to increase the agony in his eyes, he vision faltered once again.

He wasn't as lucky as he was last time. The trolls club smashed into his chest sending him rocketing into the sides of his horse that stood at the bank.

Elrohir felt his ribs break. He knew he would not survive the day now, he did the only thing he could do.

He leaned on to his horse for support. He couldn't feel his left arm. He was bleeding all over, he opened his eyes again but his vision was hazy, but he could hear the sounds of an advancing troll, he closed his eyes again trying to focus. He finally opened his eyes to see that the troll was almost going to reach him.

Ignoring all the pain that seem to rock his body, he threw his sword with all his might at the advancing troll,

His aim was not on spot but he was rewarded never the less,

"ROOARRRR!!."

He opened his eyes again to see that his sword had embedded it self in the left shoulder of troll.

The troll was screaming in agony, he knew it wont be long before it got rid of it. He noticed the other mad troll on the other side of the river was slain by the orcs, and they were now slowly advancing towards the river. He had to get the troll away from here. He knew he could give them more time. He slowly pulled himself up from the ground on to horse. He looked towards his battalion and found them standing at the gates of outpost. He couldn't feel half of his body.

"If it is my day to die, then I will die with my sword in my hand and not in my bed!!" he hissed under his breath.

He steadied himself on the horse. He left hand hung loose, he leaned to the neck of his horse and soothed it, calming it, with his right hand.

He never removed his opened left eye from the troll and the advancing orcs. His sword on the troll's shoulder was slowly being pulled out by the troll, which was still screaming in agony. He was waiting for the right moment. He knew what he had to do.

--

Elladan looked with pride at his brother. He knew he would forever miss him. He looked as his brother killed the troll. He then dreaded as his brother fell to the other trolls club.

His brother didn't give up. He still threw the sword at the advancing troll and pulled himself up. He noticed his brother just sat on the horse waiting. He understood, he knew what he was going to do.

"Goodbye my brother, I will meet you soon. May the Valar forever protect you!"

--

His sword was almost out of the trolls shoulder.

"Now!" he urged his horse forward, as he reached the troll the sword came free of its shoulder, the troll held his sword loosely in his hands, surprising the troll Elrohir pulled the sword out of its hands and slashed at the troll wildly and continued on his path towards the orcs.

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!"

The troll turned and gave a chase to its prey, it only had one thing in its mind. It had to kill his prey. Kill the one that hurt. Nothing else was under its sight. It ran towards the startled orc battalion on the opposite shore, chasing its prey.

Elrohir rushed at the orc battalion, cutting through them, he could feel the orc blade scrapping his legs, he could hear the rampaging troll following him, the orcs where rushing out of his way, trying to avoid the advancing troll.

The orcs shrieked as the troll trampled past them.

Elrohir, pushed through the thin orc line and raced into the trees. He was almost there. He raced into cover, when he felt something strike his back.

He turned and saw the troll fall to a hoard of orc arrows.

The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was an orc arrow pierced through his back.

--

Elladan saw his brother fall , he watched in agony as the orc arrow pierced his back, followed by another on his shoulder. Another pierced his horse, but the horse kept running forward, he lost sight of his brother as the horse raced into the Mirkwood forest.

Tears rolled down his eyes, as he closed his eyes and prayed that to the Valar to protect his brother.

After moments of Silence that echoed through the entire outpost, he stood up. His eyes lit up with a fire, for vengenance for his brother. He swore that he will wipe the orcs of face of middle earth.

"MAN THE GATES. ARCHERS READY AT YOUR POST, SWORDSMEN GUARD THE ARCHERS!!"

A cold fury on the face of every elf, they where ready for whatever the orcs where to throw at them. The battle was not yet over. Not until the last elf died. They will honor the memory of their Lost Prince.

Elladan watched as the orcs crossed the river. He had yet to see orc catapults. He will have to hold on till help arrived. The rider has been gone now for nearly two hours. His brother gave them the time they needed. He died so that they may have a chance to live. He knew he will have to have some troops ready to take it out when they arrived.

"RIDERS STAY ON THE READY FOR ORC CATAPULTS. ARCHERS AND CATAPULTS, ON THE READY, AND ON MY COMMAND SEND THEM BACK TO THE EARTH FROM WHICH THEY CAME!!"

No elf spoke a word as silence seemed to echo is through out the camp.

They where now in range to the catapults,

"FOR ELROHIR!! NOW!!"

The elves echoed his shout,

The catapults fired , the mid noon sky was filled with large projectiles.

Theirs aims where on target. It was a swift death as the rocks crushed the advancing orc battalion.

The battle was on. They just held on to the hope that help will arrive on time.

--

_At the same time…….._

Melthir pushed his horse faster, he had to reach Rivendall. At this speed he knew he will reach there in another one hour. He had been riding non stop for one hour now.

--

_At the same time….._

They had been traveling now for two days. He and his battalion will reach the Dol gudur pass in another hour. The orc patrols had increased. He had sent two riders ahead to scout the area.

His elven senses have begun to dim. He feared that as he entered Mirkwood he would loose his connection with the Valar. The scouts had returned.

"Haldir, the orcs are attacking the Rivendall outpost near the river bed. They seemed to be fighting hard. But I don't think they will be able to hold on for long."

"How far is the outpost?"

"If we push to the limit, we can reach in half hour."

"Lets move. We have to push the orcs back. If we are too destroy Dol Gudur we need that outpost. It controls the river bank. Rider fast my friends."

--

_At Rivendall…………._

_The white council….._

"_Things have gone beyond our control, there is nothing we can do for Middle earth now. The darkness in middle earth has gone beyond Middle earth. The prophecy of Doom is coming to play_. _We are strengthening the magic surrounding the isles. We fear the inevitable return of Morgoth, we have sent you a fleet of twelve ships, with three thousand elves and weapons. Elrond, you wife has left with the fleet. _

_I have sent you a sapling of the white tree. Maybe it will serve as a connection between the Valar and Middle earth. "_

"Thank you my lord."

"_Saruman has betrayed the light."_

The statement brought the entire council members to gasp.

"This will cause us more trouble than ever. The Palantir, is with him. He can scry for our movement", exclaimed Gandalf.

"That is the least of the problems he will cause us", sighed Galadriel.

"_He is raising an army. The Witch King is on his way to Dol Gudur, with two Nazgul. We saw his betrayal so we have sent you a another Palantir. This one will help you keep us informed of the happenings in the middle earth, when the darkness totally covers all of middle earth."_

"It wont come to it", called Thranduil

"No it wont", continued Elrond.

"_It has been foretold, We fear it will be. You must remove all the secrets that link to the gates of void. You must get to Mirkwood and remove all the links to Morgoth. If the Witch King releases him, then middle earth is doomed forever. Saruman is a puppet compared to Morgoth. Start your fortifications. Defend Middle earth. Destroy the orcs before Morgoth can be released. Don't let them open the gates of the Void, along with him, he will bring his creatures that we locked with him. Balrogs and his demon sorcerers are the worst of them. He alone holds the secrets to the creation of the Winged Dragons. He must not be set free. We will try to send you another fleet. But I am afraid that if we do, we will leave the borders of our homeland undefended."_

"Yes my Lords", echoed four voices.

"_We …"_

_--_

A knock interrupted them,

"Come", Elrond said.

Arwen walked into the room, Elrond could see the sorrow on her face. He hardened his heart to the news,

"My King, a Rider has arrived from Mirkwood", her voice mirrored the sadness in her face.

"Arwen what troubles you my child?", came Galadriel's soft voice.

Arwen stared at the glowing Palantir.

"My Lords of Yonder, forgive my interruption."

"_Arwen, speak child." echoed the voices of the Valar._

"What news did the Rider bear?" came the deep voice of Thranduil.

She took a deep breath,

"Elrohir and Elladan are surrounded at the Outpost near the Old Forrest Road on the banks of the River. They had given him diversion to reach Rivendall. They need immediate assistance."

Elrond got up immediately leave,

"There's more." called Gandalf.

"I am sorry my King", she looked him in his eyes with sorrow filled eyes.

"Legolas has fallen. He was slain in the Mirkwood Forest. He and his friend had fallen. But one of them escaped and he is still injured in your outpost in the forest. He said that the creature was some kind of a sorcerer"

Silence prevailed in the fall of her voice.

Arwen felt the room become hotter, so did the others.

There was rage in his eyes. But he turned to Valar,

"I must leave my Lords. I have things to attend."

"_Grave news indeed. This sorcerer, whoever it is must be dealt with. Gandalf, you and Thranduil deal with it. Elrond, defend your outposts and strengthen then, wait for the elves to arrive, then destroy Dol Gudur, and secure Sauron's link to Mirkwood. We think that the rise of darkness in Mirkwood is caused by a rift in the very fabric of time. The timeless void gates that hold Morgoth must be breaking. He cannot be killed, but you must find a way to seal the rift. This sorcerer, find him. He must be the key. This will be the last time, the power to keep this connection open is draining us of our strength. You can send message to us with the help of the Palantir. May the overlords protect you and the strength of the Valar help you."_

Thranduil was already out of the door.

"Wait",

"There is no time Gandalf, lets go."

"Then i will take care of my sons, see u soon. May the Valar Protect you my friend."

He paused at the door and turned to Elrond,

Elrond saw his friends once peaceful, patient eyes now filled with nothing but rage.

"I will burn down Mirkwood. I will kill this evil that walks in my lands. I will avenge my son and then I will kill anyone that gets in my way too."

_--_

He didn't know what time it was, he finally woke up. He looked at the hour clock he set. He had been sleeping for just three hours.

He knew he had a lot of work to do. He will have to find a way out of this world before he caused any more trouble.

"No matter where I go, trouble never seems to be having a problem in finding me. Am I Fate's big Joke?" he rambled.

--

What Harry Potter didn't realize was, he was not Fate's big Joke, he was Fate's greatest Avatar. He was the Will of Fate.

Reviews people,

I will have to thank my new friend Kat who has been editing all my chapters for all my ridiculous grammar, I will soon be correcting the entire story and then you guys can have another re-read of the entire story, you my find it in better standards than before. Hope you like the way I am taking the story. For all Tolkien fan's, I must tell it to you, I have never in all my crazy book reading have read an author like him. I have read all the things about his plots and all but I cant fit my story in his plot. So I have made a few minor changes, hope I don't spoil your dreams of the real Lord of the Rings. Nothing too drastic, but a few pointers. I don't want to make Harry Potter ridiculously powerful enough to take on a God, hope u guys like to hear that fact.

To all my reviewers, thanks a million. As one reviewer asked me. This is not a Slash story. I hope u like the story nevertheless. Thanks again to all my readers and Kat.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter- 10

"TAKE COVER!!!"

"BOOM!!!"

"Haldir, have your men cover the wall facing the river. Hold the ladders back."

Elladan stood on the top of the tower, watching as the orcs onslaught. It was good that Haldir arrived with his men. He didn't know how much longer the outpost could stand. He had already lost 47 riders. He didn't know how long could they hold on till another reinforcement of catapults arrive from Dol Gudur.

The battle had be raging for nearly three hours. But they where hardly four hundred men, and they where facing the onslaught of an army of 1000 orcs.

He looked at the horizon waiting for reinforcement.

"TAKE COVER!!"

"BOOM!!"

"My lord the wall is weakening. Another blow will get them through."

"HALDIR, clear your men of that wall , move to the tower, catapults aim at the troupes lining along the river bank. Riders ready your horses, we have to push them back to the River side."

"Elladan, my men will cover the wall once it falls."

"Haldir, stand your ground, I will try and push them towards the river side. We need to hold an advantage when my father arrives."

"You heard the Prince. Everyone clear the wall. Fall back to the tower. Riders get ready to defend the breach. Form a line at least ten feet from the wall."

Elladan looked at the archers at the other ends of the wall, " Archers cover the stronger section of the walls. Clear out the orcs on the other side of the river. Catapults move closer to the wall. Aim for the orc infantry by the river banks."

"Move now.!!!!!!!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile along the pass from Rivendall.._

They had been ridding for nearly four hours now. They pushed their horses faster. He hoped they were not too late.

They had already lost one Prince, he didn't want to loss another today. He prayed to the Valar to protect his sons.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

He stretched as he got up. Finally he felt better. He wasn't as tired as he was a day before. He looked at the clock and found that he had been asleep for nearly eight hours now.

He walked out of his trunk. He tried to sense the elves. He found them both in the same room. They were in the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas finally felt the wizard approaching. He had some weird food that was stocked. He tasted it and tasted a lot like the wheat that they eat. But it seemed to be a little different.

"Greetings Artemis."

".. What??"

"Your name is not Artemis?"

"No. My name is Harry."

"Harry, a strange name for a wizard."

Harry snickered at the elves comment. He summoned some bread for himself from the shelves, and also summoned some milk. Both the elves stared at Harry's casual display of magic. He sat down at the other end of the elf. He looked at the other elf and asked,

"Don't you speak?"

Fredrick looked startled when the wizard addressed him, but he regained his bearings

"I was just being polite."

"Well, so did you read the book I gave you?", he asked Legolas.

"You mean the book which had strange hand writing in them?"

"Oh, sorry I forgot to change the language of the book so that you could read it. Do you want some milk?", he passed the milk to Legolas.

"Thank You."

"Anyway, before you say anything. After the food, I suggest you both to leave and head back to your people. I will also be leaving from this area of the forest. I will leave this world as soon as I figure out a way."

" You leaving?" , both the elves shared a look with each other.

"But you could come with us to the Elves. We can help you return back to wherever you can from."

"I am not ready to get myself involved in another war. I have already a dark lord to deal with back at home. The more time I waste here, the more he will drive my world to dust."

Both the elves traded a confused look.

Harry sighed, " Look, I understand you have problems in your world, but in my world I have a dark lord who is after me and my friends. Without me there, everything will go downside. I have to get back there. I cant imagine what will happen because of me leaving my world."

"I understand your situation, but you coming here has set everything upside down in my world", reasoned Legolas.

Harry couldn't understand what exactly Legolas was trying to say.

"You see, there was a balance between the dark and light forces in Middle Earth, but since you have broken through the gap in the realms, you have broken the very fabric of this world. We are the third age of elves in Middle Earth. There is currently a Dark Lord Sauron who is living in neither world."

"What? I don't understand."

"What I mean to say is he is alive in the spirit form. He the dark lord of this age. The year of Sauron has yet to come. The time for that war has been accelerated by your arrival. You didn't just travel through worlds. You cracked the realm open by your arrival. To compensate your coming here, the dark powers in the world rose at a phenomenal rate. My father fears that you have cracked the timeless gates of void which holds the greatest most feared evil. This evil is not a dark lord, but a God. He is re-incarnation of evil. His name is Morgoth. "

This sent Harry into a fit. The only thing Legolas and Fredrick could hear was Harry speaking in some other language.

Harry banged his head on the table and cursed himself to hell. He couldn't understand why. Why of all the people in all the universes, had he been the one to end up in such problems.

Legolas felt pity for the boy. He touched his shoulder, to call him.

Harry looked at him, his eyes filled with anguish.

"I am not doing anything. Please leave. I am going very, very far away from here. You and your friend go back to your palace. I am not coming back. Please don't expect me to come."

Fredrick had enough of this,

"WHAT???? What do mean you are not going to come? YOU caused all this problem. You are responsible for all the problems in our world. And now you are not going to take responsibility for all the misery that YOU coming here is going to cost us?"

That did it, he was really pissed now.

Harry stood upright, the chair flew from him and hit the wall behind him. He was really angry beyond words.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? WHO ARE YOU TO KNOW WHAT I HAVE BEEN THROUGH ALL MY LIFE. WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO COME TO YOUR WORLD? I JUST WANTED TO DIE AFTER 17 YEARS OF LIVING IN HELL. AND LOOK WHERE I ENDED UP. I JUST ALMOST DIED FIGHTING ONE DARK LORD, AND I COME HERE AND YOU EXPECT ME TO FIGHT A GOD? DO I HAVE SOMETHING WRITTEN ON MY HEAD SAYING THAT I AM SOME KIND OF SAVIOUR?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Legolas flinched back at the tone of the boy. Now he saw and felt clearly, why this boy caused the rift in the world. He could feel the power rolling of the boy in waves. Those emerald eyes where glowing, he could feel a wind blowing around the boy. Not even in his father's presence he felt cowed. Harry was really very powerful and only he could stand against the might of the evil of first age of elves. He looked at Fredrick, he could see him scared beyond his wits.

He better do something to calm the boy.

"Harry."

"WHAT?", the boy turned his eyes towards him.

" We are sorry."

That was the last thing Harry expected from them. His anger vanished.

"What?"

"We are sorry. I failed to understand what kind of life you lived before coming to our world."

Harry blinked at Legolas, he didn't know what to say to him.

"But you must also understand. The people of middle earth are in great peril. I know its not your doing Harry. But the elves are not the only people living in Middle earth. There are Men, the dwarves, the hobbits. Amongst the elves itself there are different societies. You see Harry, our forefathers, the elves of the old have already left this part of middle earth. We call them the Valar, Gods of the old. They live in a island beyond the seas of Middle earth. Our numbers diminish every year, because the age of men was set to dawn in a few years, so the elves where slowly leaving Middle earth. We don't have the strength to stand against this evil. We are but a few thousands. Maybe ten thousand."

Harry calmed down and sat on the chair, which magically appeared as he sat down, but he sent a glare to the other elf.

"Do you understand the situation we are facing. The orcs, are bred from the dead. They are easy to kill. But the sorcerer's who will come if Morgoth is released will not be so easy to kill. Nor will the creatures of the dark that Morgoth bring. He will bring other demons from the underworld. There are not people in Middle earth who have the power to stand against such forces of darkness. Help us. I know this is asking too much considered the situation you seem to be under. But I don't know what else to tell you."

Harry looked at Legolas. This was just too much information for him to take in. He dint know what to do. He didn't know how to get back to his world, He didn't know how he could fight these demons, and this demon God, Morgoth. He felt helpless. Not like what Legolas portrayed him to be. He just couldn't understand what he is supposed to do next. He needed time to think.

"Give me some time to think. I need some time alone. I will talk to you in some time."

Legolas nodded at him.

Harry walked to the tent door, he stopped at the door and looked at Legolas,

" Don't go outside, I have put up some magic around this place. If you leave you wont be able to find your way back here. You wont remember the door. But the door is open. You want to send word to your people you could send your friend."

Fredrick was quick to his feet, "I am not going anywhere without my Prince."

Harry could hear the hostility in the elves tone. He sent him a glare, " Suit yourself. I will talk to you later Legolas."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Harry left, Legolas sat down in the chair, and looked at his friend.

"Did you have to do that? He is just a boy."

"Exactly, he is just a boy. You shouldn't give him so much …"

"What do mean he is just a boy…. He might be, just seventeen years old. But that boy has faced evil in his world and look at his conviction. If someone was ready to die in order to stop evil, then that person deserves respect. The boy has earned my respect. I am sure he will help us. Despite the overwhelming power I felt around him, I could feel the kindness of his heart. He bears a heavy burden. Cant you feel that strength in your bones Fredrick, can you feel that his mere presence strengthens the connection with the Valar? I have never felt so much stronger than I am now."

Fredrick grunted and sat down .

"Fredrick he is right. I think you should go and pass the message to my father that I am alive. If indeed he has found that I am dead, he would try and kill Harry, of this I am certain. He will be really mad. I don't want to test Harry's power against my father's."

"But how am supposed to find my way back to you? How will you return back to the Kingdom?"

"I am sure Harry will help me return to the nearest outpost."

Fredrick looked at Legolas and then sighed.

"Okay. I will leave. I will go back to the palace. I will pass the message onto the King."

"Thank you my friend."

"May the Valar protect you my Prince."

"May the Valar guide you to safety as well my friend."

Legolas watched as Fredrick vanished out side the door. He couldn't see him, but he could sense his presence. He followed his friend's presence for another two minutes, and he couldn't feel him any further. The magic surrounding this place must be really strong to dull his senses, even when he was at his strongest.

He sat down at the table, to finish the food. He will patiently wait for Harry to come. He just wished that the boy wizard will help the people of Middle earth to stand against both the dark lords.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

_An hour or so later…._

The battalion came to halt at the bank of the river. They could see smoke rising up from the outpost.

Elrond looked at the Galadriel, Gandalf and Thranduil.

"My friend will you help me take back the outpost or are you going to continue towards the Mirkwood forest?"

The others looked at the indecision in the face of the Elven King.

--------------------------------

Thranduil was filled with agony. On one end, he lost his only son. His heir, he knew that he could not bring back his son. He knew that if he let himself consumed by rage, it would not end good for anyone. He made up his mind,

"Riders with me. Gandalf my friend, lets move forward , cross the river and push back the orcs to Dol Guldur. Sound the horn. "

--------------------------------

Elrond smiled at his friend.

"Archers with me, Galadriel lets clear the orcs rampaging the outpost walls.

----------------------------------

Elladan, heard the elven horn blow. He was bleeding from the orc arrow. The outpost was on the verge of defeat. They had lost a lot of elves. He could see his father and Galadriel race towards the outpost with atleast three battalion of archers, the orcs fell to the elven arrows swiftly.

He could hear a cheer raise from the elven troops in the outpost. He saw his father's sword move like the wind, his horse was ridding non stop. He could see the orcs falling to his blade. He had not seen his father in battle for a very long time. He was astounded by the way he fought. Galadriel the elven witch was yet another sight to watch.

Galadriel rode parallel to his father, on one had her sword cut through the orcs, on the other hand he spells blew groups of orcs apart.

It was then he heard it,

"BOOM!!!!!"

He turned and looked further down the river, at the crossing. The sight that meet his eyes was astounding. He saw a Gandalf, blow the orcs by the ten across the river. Gandalf the elven King Thranduil had got of their horses and where cutting through the orcs like butter. The King's sword seemed to burn. It was as though he was wielding a sword made of fire. The elves inside the outpost watched in stunned silence. They watched as their leaders fought.

They saw the valor in them. They fought like Gods. They were their hope against the evil that wanted all of middle earth enslaved.

------------------------------------------------------

"Gandalf, to your left, riders move forward. Push then back to Dol Gudur. Arthetis, come here."

A Rider rode forward to the King,

"Yes my lord."

"Ride to the outpost, convey to Lord Elrond that once, he has finished with the orcs there, to come and help us push the orcs back to Dol Gudur."

"Yes my lord."

He then turned back to his men.

"My friends, ride with me. Lets push the orcs back to Dol Gudur. Gandalf you take the left flank."

Thranduil raised his sword and turned to the cowed orcs, who seemed to regroup again, his eyes blazed up once again.

"For all the good that stands, for the elves that they have slain today. Ride, rid the world of these beast. RIDE WITH ME!!!!!!"

"CHARGE!!!!!!!"

The elves rode forward, Thranduil's sword blazed up in fire again.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It took then nearly three hours until the last of the orc in the valley was killed. The elves marched mercilessly and pushed the orcs back. The orcs retreated back behind the walls of Dol Gudur.

Thranduil and Gandalf stood at the valley entrance, watching the orcs barricade the fortress.

"I remember the day when Galadriel took down the walls of that fortress in her rage for brethren."

"So it is true then? She has one of the rings of power."

"Yes, she received one of them. And that was the last day I have ever seen her use it."

"What about you?"

Thranduil looked at Gandalf unblinking. He knew that if anyone else had asked him that question, he would have killed the one putting the question.

"Everyone has a darkness in them Gandalf, even the elves. Its how we choose to act upon them that merits them. I chose to used the magic given to me by birth. I embraced the magic of the ring like the others. But I chose to control it and not let it control me."

Gandalf nodded in understanding.

"So what next? You know the orcs only wait for the Witch King. He is already flying here to Dol Gudur on his hell steeds. We cannot hold them here, the outpost is not equipped to stand a siege."

"Then we should move to Mirkwood", came a new voice from behind.

"Ah Elrond, Galadriel. Good of you to finally join us", said Thranduil.

"Like I said, we should move to Mirkwood. All this trouble started there. Maybe we can find a solution to sealing the rift once and for all."

"I agree with Elrond, Thranduil", Galadriel said.

"I am sorry for your loss Elrond."

Elrond rode forward looking at the gates of Dol Gudur, " So am I Thranduil. So am I."

Silence followed. Thranduil, Gandalf and Galadriel watched the elven lord.

"It's just that, he was too young to die. I hope he reached the light."

"He died like a true elven Prince. He died in battle defending his friends. We both have lost a son today. This sorcerer, who broke open the rift will pay for it with his life. And once we deal with him, then we will find a way to seal the rift forever. We can find all the information in the libraries at Mirkwood. My forefathers where the gate bearers. We guard the ancient evil that slumbers beyond the gates of the timeless void."

"I am sure that when the Witch King arrives, his sole focus would be too help Morgoth be released. So they will march on Mirkwood, in a month or two. We should prepare."

"Yes I agree", nodded Gandalf.

"But you will need the help of more men, so that the sorcerer doesn't escape. I am also coming with you. I can sense the sorcerer, faster than either of you. No matter how powerful he is, together we can kill him before he can cause any damage. "

"I agree with Galadriel. She will be of great help to you. And that way we can make certain that the sorcerer did not escape from Mirkwood. I will take some men back to Rivendall and wait for the reinforcements, and also be ready in case there is an assault on Rivendall, not that the orcs can get past the elven magic keeping them away from the city. But under the current circumstances, we cant take that risk. My son and Haldir can take the men to Mirkwood."

Each of them were in deep thought.

"Then it is agreed, we shall depart in less than an hour before day break."

They all nodded and turned their horses and rode back to the outpost past the sentry posted to keep watch of the enemy.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_Four hours earlier….._

He had been riding in the forest for nearly two hour. He couldn't see where he was going. He could hear the orcs pursuing after him, he could hear the troll. It was with them. He didn't know it was this persistent. He was sure that the orcs where following his trail of blood, he didn't know how long he could last. Mirkwood forest was already dangerous for elves. Now with the orcs following him it was even more dangerous for him, but he didn't have a choice. He knew there was an elf outpost nearer to the Mirkwood territory, but he couldn't think straight.

He couldn't remember which way he was supposed to go. His senses seemed to be dulled by an overwhelming presence of darkness, that now surrounded the Mirkwood forest.

He steadied himself on his horse. He was bleeding on the horse.

"My friend. I cant seem to find my way. Can you sense help?" he whispered to it.

The horse neighed and moved to the left, deeper into the forest.

Elrohir trusted that his friend would try to get him to some help. He knew he would die. At least his body would reach the right people.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry cursed his luck as his strode out of the tent. He just walked aimlessly into the forest. He needed to think. He heard what the elf had to say. But he couldn't understand what he could help them with.

He was just one person. One part of him, knew that this was his doing. Him coming here has caused all this problem. He was not supposed to be here. But what could he do about it. He didn't come here on purpose. He didn't even know how he got here in the first place. If he don't know his way in. He would definitely not know his way out. He just didn't know what to do.

He walked aimlessly into the forest.

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

He stopped. He definitely heard something. His magic was sending his warning bells in his mind. He immediately cast the chameleon charm from the survival of fittest book. He stopped to hear and see ahead. It was dark, but he could hear someone or something moving from front of him.

"……………. the trail goes south, the elf should have gone that direction, but I smell an elf in this direction", came gruff voice.

"I don't care, I want to tear the elf apart when I get my hand on his, so that I can taste his flesh," growled another.

This confirm it, these must be the hideous creatures called orcs. He immediately cast a silencing spell on his shoes and pulled his hood up. He moved further into the shadow of the tree to get a clearer view.

"Ok, you three follow the blood trail and take the troll with you. I will follow this trail. Call me if you have him. If I find out that you had feasted on his flesh without me. I will rip you apart and feed on you", growled the orc.

Harry could finally see the group. They seemed to be speaking almost a form of the elven dialect. He could understand them. Maybe it was because of the language potion he made using Legolas's hair. He could see a tall beast standing there behind them. That must be the troll. But it seemed hurt, it was bleeding already but it was chained. It looked like the trolls back his world, except it looked a bit stouter and had two bull like horns in the mouth. It looked hideous. The orcs looked even more hideous, they looked like decaying worms. They look like death people dug out from the earth, but they looked like there were more agile and hellish. The bile from his stomach rose. He swallowed hard and stood still watching them. They were obviously following someone, an elf.

Maybe they were after Legolas. He was a Prince after all. But he heard a blood trail. Then there must be some other elf they were tracking.

He knew his Gryffindor instincts kicked in, wanting him to rush in and help. He again cursed his saving the people sense. He calmed himself down. But he didn't know if he could use magic against these creatures. He didn't want to kill then by mistake. He looked at them, and he decided to follow the orcs tracking the elf.

-------------------------------------------------------

It had been nearly twenty minutes since he dosed of on the horse's back. He looked up to see a small pool of water on the ground ahead of them. He needed to drink some water. He pushed himself of the horses back, he got down. He didn't have the strength to stand. He pulled himself up leaning on his horse. He then walked to the water and scooped some up and drank it. He knew he could go on any further, he just dropped back to the ground and leaned back on the tree, waiting for death to come. His horse drank a little water and laid down beside him.

----------------------------------------------------------

Harry followed the orcs at a distance. He watched them sniffing the blood of the elf. He knew that the elf whomever the orcs where following was injured badly, and that if he needed to help the elf then would have to reach the elf faster, but he didn't know how to track down the elf. He had never done such a thing before.

He silently followed them.

The orc leading in the front grunted,

"The trail is getting close, I can smell the elf stronger here. He is up ahead, I am sure. It looks like we are going to have elf for dinner."

The other five orcs laughed. He didn't know. It looked like they were, but he had never seen a more weird laughter. They looked at each other sinisterly.

---------------------------------------------

After a few minutes of walking the orc stopped.

"It looks like we have the trail ending here. I think who ever the elf is not the one we are searching, we should go back to the other group. At least we still can have one elf for dinner."

The other five orcs grunted and turned back to the way they came from. After a few minutes, a figure stepped out of the shadow.

The figure slowly followed after the orc troop.

------------------------------------------------

Harry followed silently, the saw the troll stiffen. He noticed the troll sniff the air. He knew the injured elf was nearby.

He was preparing himself to defend the elf.

As soon as they stepped passed the trees, the unexpected happened.

-----------------------------------------------

Its prey was near, the one that hurt it. It sniffed the air, the prey was near. As soon as it stepped beyond the tree, it saw the prey. It pulled itself free of the chain and it charged to kill the prey.

"ROARRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-------------------------------------------------

Elrohir suddenly woke up at the sound of the troll, he saw it. He saw his death coming to him. The beast was charging at him with fury. He was aching all over. He couldn't move. He was sure of his death and looked at it in the eye.

----------------------------------------------------

At the troll sound, the figure in the shadow stiffened. The orcs had stopped for a second and quickened their pace.

--------------------------------------------------

Harry never expected the troll to charge at the injured elf, he guessed the elf to be the one to almost kill the troll. He noticed the orcs holding the chain were thrown at the trees nearby. He didn't have time to plan it.

He just came out of the shadow and cast a banishing charm on the elf pushing him to the side, just as the troll swung the sword at him.

The troll's roar made the horse run into the woods. The troll's sword meet thin air. The troll turned in confusion. The orcs had sensed his presence and turned to attack him. The three remaining orcs charged at him.

"Reducto!" , the ground before the orcs burst making the orcs jump back in fright. The orcs were hesitant to attack him.

Harry noticed that the troll once again found its prey and was charging at the elf. He had to get there. He immediately ran towards the orcs, who were standing between him and the troll.

"Reducto!"

The orc in the centre received the full brunt of the curse and exploded. Bones and flesh flew in all directions. The other two orcs were not lucky either, they flew back and hit trees and fell down with a thud.

Harry ran towards the troll,

"Stupefy!"

The curse had no effect on the troll, but the troll paused for a second.

"Reducto!"

The curse hit the trolls hand, and it roared. It had not caused much damage. But it stopped the attack. The troll turned towards him.

Harry came to a halt. Before Harry had time to react, the troll charged on him. Harry barely jumped as the huge sword in the trolls hand came crashing down on the spot he stood.

Harry rolled again, barely missing the troll's sword.

The elf shouted at Harry,

"Its week under the throat, kill it with your sword."

It was then he realized that the sword of Gryffindor.

Harry rolled again barely avoiding the huge sword. The trolled roared in frustration of not being able to hit him.

"ROARRRR!!!!!!!!"

The elf threw a small knife on the troll's injured hand, amazing accuracy.

That was all the time he needed. He summoned his sword and it glowed once again in his hand. The troll had already left Harry and charged at the elf.

Harry instantly apparted and arrived with a pop in front of the startled elf. It didn't stop the troll as it brought the sword down on him. He brought his glowing sword to face the incoming sword.

A resounding clang echoed through the clearing, Harry grunted as he felt the force behind the blow but the sword took most of it. He did however feel the pain in his arm. Immediately he brought the sword in a swing and rolled past the troll cutting the trolls legs and forming deep gash on one of its legs.

The troll roared again.

Harry didn't give it chance to re gain its strength. He swung the sword around cutting the sword along its thick black armor. The sword of Gryffindor had cut through the Basilik's skin. This armor was nothing. It cut through the armor like as if it was paper.

"ROAARRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!", black blood flowed of the troll. It swung at him blindly. But Harry rolled again and brought the sword up in an under hand swing to cut through the troll's neck.

The sword cut the neck in half. The neck was hanging loosely of the troll. The troll's body swayed and fell to the ground with a resounding thud.

---------------------------------------------------

Elrohir was stunned. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He say a shadow figure slay the troll. And the sword the figure was wielding was glowing in the dark. It cut through the orcs armor.

He didn't know if this was friend or foe.

----------------------------------------------------

Harry looked at the dead troll. He waited for the bile to rise. He waited for the feeling of killing another living being come. He waited and waited. He stood still. But he didn't get it. He didn't feel a thing. Then he looked at the elf.

"Hello."

Obviously the elf was stunned when he heard him speak the language of the elves.

"How do you speak our tongue? Who are you?" coughed the elf. His injuries were obvious.

"I am not going to harm you. I can help you heal your wounds. Will you let me help you."

"NO! Who are you? Don't come close," the elf tried to raise his sword. But he didn't seem to have the strength. He looked at Harry defiantly. He looked from Harry's sword to the cloak and then something must have clicked because he looked furious at Harry. If looks could kill, Harry would be dead by now.

"You are the sorcerer. The one that killed my friend Legolas. I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!".

Harry was surprised at the elf's conviction as he stood up despite his wounds. Harry knew if he didn't try to heal the elf now, then the elf would die.

Hey wandlessly cast a stunner at the elf. But the elf dodge. But Harry was quick. He sent another two stunners, predicting the elf's move.

The elf fell to the second stunner. As the elf feel, Harry heard a twang of the bow. He rolled to avoid the arrow on an instinct. But the arrow clipped his ears, drawing blood. Harry was angry now.

He rolled without stopping brought up his solid shield with a silent murmur,

"Conferdus!"

Two more black arrows feel against his shield. Five orcs moved from the shadow of the tree.

Harry was more than ready this time. He looked at the orcs staring at him and his glowing sword. They were scared, he could see it in their twisted faces. He didn't give them time to react, holding the shield up in one hand he cast his spell,

"REDUCTO!", the spell was more powerful than his previous ones as the spell was channeled through the sword of Gryffindor. Three orcs took the brunt of the spell and exploded in gore. The other two were lucky, they hit the nearby tree. They got up to run away from him.

"Twang!" "Twang!"

Two arrows hit the running orcs simultaneously. A figure stood in the shadow of a tree a little away from the orcs.

Harry immediately sensed the other elf.

"Legolas."

"Harry" said the elf as he stepped out of the shadow. He then looked at the other elf lying down near the tree. He swiftly moved to the other elf.

"Is he dead?"

"No he is just stunned."

"What?"

"I have just put him to sleep. He wouldn't let me help him. He thought I killed you."

"Can you heal him?"

"I don't know. I am not good at healing. I am just learning. But I can try. We must get him back to the tent."

"The what?… Never mind. But your place is far. Will he live till then."

"I don't know. But we better hurry. I could put some basic healing charms on him."

"Scelro", the gash on the elf's arm barely healed.

Harry pointed the Gryffindor sword at the elf and said the charm again.

The gash healed better. But the elf was still breathing hard.

"I think he has broken some ribs and bones".

"Well I don't know how to heal them. I need my books."

"Let's go then."

Harry picked up a stick,

"Point me Tent."

The stick rotated and pointed into the woods.

"Mobilocorpus", the elf was floating behind him.

Legolas followed Harry. They quickened their pace and reached the tent in fifteen minutes. Harry immediately went to his room. He opened the trunk.

Legolas looked at him questioningly.

"Well come on."

"What? Into that box?"

"Yes. Its my secret chamber."

Legolas looked amazingly.

He followed Harry in a daze. He was amazed at what he saw. The room was huge. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

He followed Harry into a huge library. It was not as large as the elven archives in Mirkwood, but it was huge.

Harry immediately conjured a bed for the elf, picturing it in his mind.

Harry picked up the healing book he had. He then came to the elf and cast the diagnostic charm on the elf's body.

A ghostly image of the elf's internal body floated on top of it.

"He broke his arm at three places. He has broken a rib also. I can heal the rib. But I don't think there is charm to heal the bone that is broken at such an extent. I can give me some potion to re grow his bones. Do you know him?"

"He is my friend Elrohir. He is also a Prince. But of the elves of Rivendall. Why do you ask?"

"As I said, I can re grow his bones. But I only have around five in stock. I don't think I would get another one hear. Since I don't have the potion ingredients to make them. I could just mend the bones and let them re grow at a normal pace."

"Okay. I understand. You heal his ribs and mend his bones, I will take him back to Mirkwood so that he can heal completely."

"Sano Costae", the sword glowed in his hand.

He again cast the diagnostic charm.

Harry sighed in relief.

"The ribs have healed."

"Costae embrindo."

Once again Harry saw that the bones were put back in the right positions.

He sighed and sat down on the chair.

"Thank you."

Harry looked at Legolas.

"Not a problem. It was the least I could do."

The silence between them was very thick. Legolas broke the silence.

"So will you help us?"

"I don't know Legolas. I don't know. I still have a lot to train before I could take on a God."

"I could help you with the sword and bow. I can see that you have no idea how to use the sword. I am not very good at it, but I could ask the right people to help you."

"I am not talking about the sword, I am talking about my magic. I still don't have it under control. I have just come of age in my world. Barely a month. I still have lots of magic that I need to master. I am no use to you in my present condition."

"Be that may, you can learn with time. But your presence with the elves would help."

Harry looked at him questioningly.

"You see whenever, I am near you, my elven sense have peaked up. We elves have a connection to the Valar, our forefather, our gods. This connection strengthens in your presence. The elves could use all the help we can."

"I understand you need. But I need to think this over. I need to device a plan. I need to talk to someone."

"Who?"

"My mother."

"What? I thought you were alone?"

"I have a portrait of her in the nearby room. I wanted to talk with her before I do anything."

The elf looked in confusion.

"A magical portrait, with some of my mother's memories."

"I understand. But I have to leave with my friend now. I have to take him back to my people. How will you find me again?"

Harry was in a deep thought. He then got up suddenly and walked to the nearby room. He came back after a moment. He was carrying something in his hand.

He gave Legolas a small mirror. Legolas looked at Harry. He was confused again.

"This is a magical mirror, given to me by my godfather. My father and he had used it to talk to each other. Drop a drop of blood in yours. I have dropped a drop in mine."

Legolas did as Harry asked him.

Harry took the paper he had in his hand. He read the charm and memorized it. He then took both the mirrors and kept it on the table and cast the incantation on the paper.

Both the mirrors glowed as the spell was cast successfully.

"Well take it to the other room and say my name in it. My full name is Harry James Potter. You can just say Harry Potter."

Legolas walked to the other room and said "Harry Potter" into the mirror. After a second, Harry's face appeared on it. Legolas was amazed at the mirror's magic. He had seen his father having a huge magical mirror that he used to talk to the others in the white council. But this was even more useful.

"Well you can use it to talk to me from anywhere. The note says it doesn't matter the distance, but you can talk to me", said Harry as Legolas walked back into the room.

Legolas nodded.

"But Legolas, I need you to keep this a secret. You can tell your father about me. But leave the details out. Just say my name is Harry. I will change my appearance once I leave here. I will leave this forest and go to the town nearby. I want to look around and when I am ready I will come to help you. But if there is an emergency you can contact me. I will be there as soon as I can."

Legolas nodded.

Harry then conjured a cast to help the elf's hand. He then helped Legolas take the elf out of the tent. He was surprised to see a horse standing there.

Legolas didn't seem surprised.

"It is Elrohir's horse. His father's gift to him."

Harry nodded in understanding. He helped Legolas to lift his friend on to the horse. He bid Legolas farewell.

"Until next time."

"See you soon my friend."

He waited till Legolas vanished from the sight. He sighed and entered the tent again. He walked straight to the training room. He stood in front of his sleeping mother's portrait.

He steadied himself and said,

"Lily Evans", the portrait didn't wake up.

He again said, " Lily Potter."

The portrait stirred and familiar green emerald eyes stared at him with love, a smile graced his mother's portrait.

"Hello Harry."

.

.

.

.

.

"Mum."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews people,,, reviews.. I apologies for the delay once again. The real life is not easy to get away from. I would like to thank all my reviewers. I hope you guys like the plot progressing as of now.

I would also like to say to a few reviewers about their questions.

"No Harry will NOT become super powerful. You will see that in the next chapter."

"The story is not a slash. I might agree with Dumbledore being gay. But not Harry."

"Its going to be a long book. I know a few people think that having multiple views to the plot is frustrating. But I picture the story in my head in different angles. If I cut it short, then the story will become short. One person can only think that much. The story is a Harry Point of view story, yes. But I would also like to show other people's point of view at times."

"The fellowship will be there in the story too. These things are happening before it."

I hope I clarified a few questions. I wish for people to review more. I would really love to see the number go up. Looking forward to more reviews. See you guys in the next chapter. A real battle.

_Harry gets ganged up by Gandalf, Galadriel and Thranduil. _Its going to be a slaughter.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter: 11

Someone asked me about the timeline.. As a matter of fact, I am really bad at that. I am confused myself. I thank you all for your reviews.

I hope everyone enjoys my story. I don't think I have answered any of my reviews. I hope no one is offended. And as for some people asking me about pairing, there is one. But I am working on it.

And as for making Harry Potter super powerful, the answer is No. Harry might have broken across the boundaries of Universe, but it wasn't possible without the sword and the power of Voldemort. Both his power and Harry's was used to open the boundary. You will see the reality of it, in this chapter.

As always, I own nothing of the story. All the ideas belong to Tolkien and JK Rowling.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally decided to talk to me have you?"

Harry sat on the floor looking at his mother. Admiring the way the portrait moved. It was dreams come true. Well at least partially.

"Well say something", she smiled at him.

"Hi."

Lily looked at her son, waiting.

"Well…."

"I am lost."

"Tell me what is bothering you."

Harry then told his mother about everything that happened to him from him entering the vault to the battle with Voldemort and how he was stuck in this alternate dimension. He also told her about his talk with the elves and how the Elvin prince told him about the dark forces that plague this dimension. Harry also told her about his life in general. He could see his mothers face get mad when she learnt he was sent to live with the Dursley's. He finished and then conjured a chair and sat down looking at his Mother.

"Quite a trouble magnet aren't you", she smiled at him.

Harry chuckled at the statement.

"You can say that again. I am absolutely clueless to what I am to do here."

"Well I think you need to relocate. I mean if the elf Legolas said was true, then there will be more people, who will come to look but the next time there might be too many people for you to handle."

"Yes, I thought about it too. I got a crude direction from Legolas. I thought I might take the broom and go by air, that way I can avoid most people on the ground."

"Well once you get to some place there are lots of people then maybe you can find a way to mingle amongst them and get lost from the eyes of those who are looking for you."

"Yes, that a good idea."

He looked up at his mother.

"Thank you. I don't feel alone or lost anymore. I feel better."

"I am proud of you. The way you have handled things, I can't imagine anyone could have done all the things that you are doing. I have faith in you. Maybe this is chance for you to become stronger. When you get back home to Voldemort, you can level the playing field."

"Very funny, fighting an immortal wizard is one thing, but fighting a God is an entirely different thing. I don't know how I am going to do it."

"Well at least in this world you are not alone. You have already found a friend. I am sure with more information you can find a way home. But right now it's better if you move from this place. If this is a dark forest, then there might be more creatures looking for the cause of the disturbance. Two elves is one thing, but more powerful wizards and witches is another thing."

Harry banished the chair, "I will leave in five minutes."

"Talk you later. Be careful."

"Yes mom."

-------------------------------------------------------

Thranduil rode slowly through the Old road. They have been traveling for hours. Galadriel was ever alert, trying to find the signs of the sorcerer.

"Elladan and Haldir will reach the Mirkwood fort in a day. The battalion will slow them down. Them they will sweep out from there."

"But Thranduil at the pace we are going, we will not be able to do anything."

"Galadriel, what do you think."

"I don't know if you both have noticed. But I feel stronger than I have felt since the beginning. I didn't expect this. This forest, ten days back, had some much dark magic, which I haven't seen for ages, but now, it feels as though something is holding its presence back. I don't understand what is happening. But I can sense the sorcerer if he was within a mile of us. I am sure of that. Do you feel stronger Gandalf?"

"I didn't notice then, but I notice it now, the light of the Valor must be trying to find a balance."

"Well if we keep moving on this road, we will reach the small Mirkwood outpost. That was where Legolas was. We can proceed further from there."

"Yes, I think we can pick up the pace now, I am sure the sorcerer will not be able to slip by us."

"Yes, let's move."

------------------------------------------------------

Harry had been walking for a few hours now; he still didn't know which way to go. Legolas gave him a crude idea and asked him to find some road in the middle of the forest that leads out of the woods. He also told him about patrols. He told him to try and mask his presence, because with Harry near then the elves could definitely sense him, as his presence only made them stronger.

Harry realized he must be walking in a circles or he was lost, as he had been walking for a long time. He was really frustrated now.

"Well I guess I am going to fly on the broom, maybe I can see the road if I travel on it."

He opened his trunk and summoned the broom outside. He knew that elves were really good with an arrow, so he had to be careful. But then he thought again, maybe he could try Sirius's bike. It had an invisibly thing on it. He could use it. It would help to hide from the elves, he could confuse them. It would be useful.

He shrunk his tent again and then activated the tent wards and went back into the tent. He re entered his trunk.

He stood there watching the bike. It looked really good. He had no idea how it worked. It looked great. He then took up the book that came with the bike. He then read it for an hour. He understood a bit on how it worked. It seemed to have a silence charm on it. It would not announce his presence to the world. It has an invisibility spell on it. It worked like a normal bike except for the flying part and the gears. All he had to do was start it. I came in handy as the bike had an unbreakable charm on it.

"That does it. I am driving the bike."

Harry shrunk the trunk and the tent.

"extendo Sirius", the hood covered his face. He cast a warming charm on himself. He then closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on the area around him. He couldn't find anyone within hundred feet of him. He sighed and he knew that there were still lots of things he had to work on.

He started the bike. It was humming. He raced it and still no sound. He knew that he could always deactivate the silencing charm. He then hit the invisibility switch.

He took a deep breath.

"It's now or never"

And he was off.

It was exhilarating. Though the skies where a bit cloudy he loved the feeling of the wind blowing across his face. He loved the bike. He didn't know what he was going to do, but he will just find a place to settle down quietly and then decide. This forest was like the forbidden forest of Hogwarts except it didn't have too much of dangerous wild animals, except some vicious creatures named orcs that ate human flesh.

God forbid could his life become any better than this, all he ever asked for was peace and serenity but he always ended up with trouble following him round the clock. It never gave him time to breath. He just hoped that his friends where ok.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile at the Dol Guldur Fort………._

The Witch King stood on the battlements of the fort. He stood watching the orcs prepare to march on the elves in Mirkwood. The troops hear were not enough, he will need the reinforcement of the 10000 orcs that were promised by Saruman.

Victory will be a question even with his increased powers, not with all the white council together. That blasted Elvin King and his fire sword will scorch the orcs that near him. He will have to take on him head on. But the witch will be even more hard to handle with her powerful mind and he also remember the last time she almost killed the dark lord Sauron with her ring of power given by the dark lord himself. Her powers enhanced by the ring enabled her to bring down this very fortress during the last battle for the ring. She killed many hundreds of orcs and mercenaries in this very fortress. And that blasted grey wizard was a thorn on his side too but he was not enough of a match to him. The three of them can cause him a lot of problems. He also knew of the Elvin Lord, Elrond of Rivendell. He held a vast army under his control. He is a great swordsman and general unlike the others, but a very formidable foe indeed. But once the elves were done with, the world of men will fall like leaves in the winter.

But he will need those scrolls that will help him release the greatest dark lord to ever walk the middle earth, Morgoth.

The one ring that sustained the soul of Sauron was yet to be found and it showed no signs of being found, so they will just have to wait for it to show up. They will have to try to open the boundaries of the timeless void and try to release their Master's master.

He beckoned the rest of his brethren.

"I suggest you to move to Isengard and over look the preparations. Make certain that the wizard understands the time needed for the army to be ready."

"Yes my King. It will be done as you command."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Galadriel was in deep thoughts. She was indeed feeling very different ever since she entered the forest. She stood reassuring her mind, trying to get in touch with the magic of the Valar. She stood there for a long time stretching her mind like back in her palace. She could sense further than she could before, she felt stronger. She felt as though she was near the Valar themselves, she couldn't explain the phenomenon.

"Gandalf do you feel the difference. I don't understand why, but I feel my senses have sharpened."

"You are right Galadriel; I can sense the surrounding better now. But how is this possible, I mean a month back this forest was swelling with darkness, it was suffocating us even way back in the Rivendell. But now there is nothing. It's as though the tables have been turned. I don't understand how this can happen. As you said it's difficult to explain it."

"Thranduil do you sense it?"

"Galadriel I sensed that, and I sense more, I feel as though there is someone here in this forest of immense power. I don't know why but I think it's that sorcerer. I am sure. I can't sense him clearly. Maybe he is finding a way to mask his tracks. We feel stronger but we might not be able to find him in this fog of light. It would be like searching for a needle in a haystack. Focus on the difference in the light around you. I am sure you can find him Galadriel, only you can."

Galadriel nodded at the Elvin King and started to concentrate. She closed her eyes and had an intense look on her face.

"Gandalf once we find him, you leave him to me. He is mine. He will die by my blade."

The statement snapped Galadriel out of her trance. She locked eyes with the eleven king, and stared intently at him.

"Don't give in to the darkness Thranduil. It would only lead you down the spiraling path, deeper and deeper you go, you wouldn't be able to come out of it. Don't forget that. You are an Elvin King act like one. Don't give in to the darkness. We will ambush him together. The first thing we need to keep in mind is, we need to capture him. That is our first priority. If it proves to be too difficult then we injure him gravely so that we can question him. If that doesn't work and it comes to one of our lives and his, just kill him. Do you understand Thranduil?" her voice was solemn and it had a ring to it.

Thranduil knew better to argue with Galadriel, she had a dark side to her, and he dreaded that side of her. He had seen it first hand during the last battle of Dol Guldur, where she tore the entire fort apart when one of her closest friends died at the hands of Sauron. He had seen how demented she looked that day; he didn't want to give her a reason for her to fry his mind.

"I understand, but I will hurt him before he surrenders. I promise you this."

Galadriel nodded to this.

"Let's go. We need to find him. I will stretch my senses; keep watch while I try to find him."

Nearly an hour had passed, she couldn't find any traces of the sorcerer, maybe he was long gone, she didn't know. She knew it would take a long time. Maybe another day to find the sorcerer, she didn't know. She wasn't sure. But she kept concentrating.

Then all of a sudden she felt a slight twinge in the North Eastern direction from the direction of Thranduil's fort. She knew it was the sorcerer. She stopped. He was very far from them. It would give her time to set up the ambush.

She raised her hand signaling Gandalf and Thranduil to stop.

"I think I found him. He is coming from the North east, from the direction of your fort Thranduil."

"What?" growled the Elvin king.

"Do you think he went to the fort? Do you think he would have infiltrated the palace? The scrolls are there. They are deep below the fort."

"I don't think so, wait let me try and sense him again."

She stretched her mind again.

She gasped in surprise. The sorcerer or whatever he was was travelling really fast. He was within a two miles from them. She couldn't believe it. It was as though he was flying.

"Ready the ambush, I think he is flying. I don't know how, but he is coming very fast. He is almost reached us. We will miss him. We need to move fast. Just follow me. I will bring him down, I will keep his mind locked, and you both capture him."

She rode off without waiting for an answer.

Galadriel was trying to get a fix on the sorcerer. He was going too fast. She didn't know how he was travelling so fast, but it was vital that she get a hold of his mind.

Harry was enjoying the air flowing across his face. He loved to fly. The feeling of being free from everything was really good. The bike was everything he imagined. It seemed to be going as fast as his broom, if not a bit faster than his Firebolt. He really enjoyed it. He knew series loved this bike. His only wish was he was here with him to enjoy it.

All of a sudden he felt it.

He felt a conscious being brush his shields. He knew that feeling very well, his mind was being probed. He couldn't get a fix on the person. He slowed down the bike to get a fix.

That was a profound mistake he ever made.

Then all of hell broke loose.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Someone was crushing his mind. He never felt such powerful mind probe even from Voldemort. He felt as though his body was being crushed along with his mind. He couldn't think. All he felt was pain.

It took all of his mental strength to push the pain aside.

It was as though he was outside his mind. He looked as the bike moved, as though he was floating beyond the bike. All he could do was look as his entire body was immobilized by the mind probe. His conscious mind had taken refuge in the deepest corners of his mind; the person who was attacking his mind only fully crushed his mind in trying to immobilize him. He realized this.

It was then he saw it, a blast of light, as spell of some kind flying towards the bike from the forest below.

His instinct to survive took over. He pushed his entire mind forward, forgoing the pain. He put his magic behind the mental strength letting his instinct help him. He pushed back the mind probe, reflecting it.

He heard a cry as a reward for it. It sounded far. Immediately he took control of his body trying to avoid the spell that was coming towards the bike.

The spell seemed to be growing as it got near to the bike. He hastily conjured a shield, but it wasn't enough.

Galadriel finally got him, he slowed down and she attacked his mind with all her power. She was surprised that he could withstand her full frontal attack. She felt the sorcerers mind retreat. She attacked his mind with a full ferocity; she knew he couldn't move now.

"Do it now, he is slowing down. Gandalf bring him down!"

Gandalf couldn't get a fix on the sorcerer, he couldn't see him.

"I can't see him", he cried out to her.

"Sense him out. Or try to follow my presence. Do it fast, I don't know how long I can hold on to his mind. He is powerful. Do it fast."

Gandalf closed his mind, trying to feel out the sorcerer's presence in the sky. He couldn't find him. Thranduil was right, there was too much interference. But he followed Galadriel power and then he found him. The sorcerer was flying on some sought of beast. He could see a distorted outline flying in the sky. He was travelling fast, but slow enough for him to bring him down. He aimed the staff at the direction in which the sorcerer was travelling, he called forth his power and raised his staff to the sky and with a cry released the spell.

Galadriel felt the sorcerer slip back into his mind, she was getting herself ready for a return attack, but it wasn't enough.

She felt her shock for the first time. He deflected the probe back to her and the power that came with it was too much for her,

"Argghhhhh!"

With a cry she crumpled to the ground,

"Galadriel!," Thranduil came rushing to her.

"I am.. I am .. Alright, just get him. Don't let him leave", she crumpled

Thranduil rose up to charge towards the direction in which Gandalf left.

She caught his hand and whispered to him,

"Be careful, he is really powerful."

With a firm nod the Elvin King rushed in to the forest to beat the foe.

He looked up in the sky and saw what both his friends saw, the sorcerer was flying some sought of beast and he could see it now. He saw Gandalf's spell connect with a blue shield and break through it and hit the beast, the beast plunged towards the ground as the spell sent it spiraling away. He followed it quickly to catch the sorcerer as he fell to the earth, he ran fast into the woods allowing his senses to find the sorcerer.

Gandalf rushed also following the beast as it fell to the earth.

Harry felt the spell connect with the bike and the explosion sent the bike rocketing to the ground, before he knew it he was spiraling out of control.

He saw the trees approach fast, he couldn't get off quickly, his jacket was caught in the bike. He knew the bike was a goner. And if he didn't do something quick he was a goner too.

"Diffindo," he whispered in the wind, the jacket cut off, but he was free of the bike in the worst of times, he spun away from the bike spiraling even more dangerously towards the trees.

His head connected first with the tree, but the helmet saved him. But it wasn't enough. His left hand hit the tree and he heard a crack, he didn't feel any pain but he knew that he broke his arm for certain. He hit the tree trunk again but this time with his back. He felt the blow. He heard a huge blast; he knew it was the bike. It was a goner.

His instinct took over he cast the cushioning spell as the ground reached him. It dint slow down the pain but it sure did soften the blow his back felt.

"Shit."

"I hate this world enough already. Cant they just leave me in peace", he cursed softly. He then felt all the pain of the crash. He threw the helmet on the ground.

He saw blood flow down his arm. He looked at it. It was twisted. He knew he had broken his share of bones, but this gruesome. He left arm was twisted and the bones were poking out. The pain hit his mind again,

"Arghh!!!!"

The mind attack was back, but this time he was mad, he threw it back with a renewed ferocity. This time he wasn't being soft. He attacked with intent to kill. He jumped up to his feet, ignoring all the body and his arm aching. He was once again rewarded with a cry from the forest. There was a distinct feminine ring to it. He didn't stop. He pushed further into the mind of his attacker. He was rewarded with a face of the person who attacked him. It was a lady. But that was all he got and he was pushed out. He staggered back. He didn't stop he followed the mind again but this time he didn't want to penetrate the mind. He just wanted to crush the mind of the witch. He was sure she was the Elvin witch Legolas was taking about but now wasn't the time to play soft. He pushed the witch over the edge. He felt her losing her consciousness.

He cast a numbing charm on his hand. He spread his mind trying to find out if there was anyone else.

There were two and both were close and coming from two different directions and one was really close. He didn't have time to react as one of them was really close.

He jumped away from the clearing and it wasn't fast enough, an old man presumably a wizard came rushing through with a long stick with a small stone on top of it.

Before he could move a spell thrust him into the tree, his chest hurt. But his cloak and armor took the brunt of the attack. He rolled to avoid the second spell. But the old wizard was already advancing with his sword out. He rolled again and silently cast,

"Stupefy."

The old wizard jumped out of the way of the spell and cast another blue spell at him. Harry barely moved out the way. He wasn't given enough time to react as the next blue spell connected and threw him away into another tree. His head hurt. But the old wizard was moving towards him fast with his sword, the sword was coming down on his legs, Harry rolled to avoid the blow and rolled again as the sword cut the back of his other leg. It was shallow cut but he felt it. He felt his blood warm against the leg.

His came to his rescue again as he summoned to the Godric Gryffindor sword to block the next attack.

"Clang."

The old wizard was surprised. The thin air conjuring of the sword surprised him. Harry used this chance to swing his leg to trip the old wizard but the old man was crafty and the age didn't seem to deter him. He jumped over Harry's leg, but he was ready this time and he banished him at the point blank range. The surprised old wizard hit the tree behind him. It didn't slow him down as he rolled and stood up with his staff in one hand and his sword in the other. He apprised him up and down as though measuring him. Without any caution a spell flew at Harry but this time Harry raised a shield and reflected back the attack faster.

The last look on the old man's face as he hit the tree again was awe. But Harry didn't stop, he threw a stunner at him and as the spell connected he felt the other person jump into the clearing.

"No." was the cry from the new comer.

He knew that the new comer was an elf from the looks and the language in which the elf spoke.

He stepped back as the elf rushed to the fallen wizard.

"Gandalf, my friend." As he tried to wake him up. Before Harry could say anything, the enraged elf screamed at him.

"YOU KILLED HIM!!!!! I LOST MY SON TODAY TO YOU AND NOW MY FRIEND. YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!!"

"He is not…" was all the words Harry to get out, the elf charged at it with inhuman speed. Harry barely jumped back, avoiding the elf's blade, which was on fire. The elf's eyes seemed to burn with fire in them. Harry blocked the next blow to him with the Gryffindor sword. The power behind the blow pushed him back but the elf never stopped to listen to his mutterings, he relentlessly kept on charging at him. But Harry's instinct tried to keep his damage minimal but it wasn't enough, the elf cut his already bruised left arm. He saw a deep gash and blood seep from it.

Harry was angry now. Enough was enough. He had it with these impulsive elves. He blocked the next attack and then shouted.

"STOP."

The elf paused for a moment.

"Don't make me kill you", he blurted out. But apparently that was the wrong thing to say.

The elf jumped at him, but Harry didn't hesitate this time, he cast a banishing charm with the sword, the power of the sword magnified the spell throwing the elf.

The elf hit the tree with a thud, but it didn't stop it. It seemed to have made him madder. The elf got up with a renewed ferocity. The blade seemed to literally burn with a fire from it. The energy seemed to start pooling in the sword; Harry felt the magic all this was across the elf. The heat the sword was giving away was immense. And the elf with a cry brought the sword down with a cry

"BURN!!!!"

A huge ball of fire rushed him. But Harry raised the most powerful shield he knew,

"AEGIS"

The white shield braced the fire. The fire washed around him. But Harry staggered back from the attack. He was really tired. He didn't have any sleep for the past twenty four hours, the mind attack took a lot out of him. The wizard had cracked a lot of his bones and the numbing charm was starting to wear off. He dispelled the shield as the elf stared at him in surprised, Harry thought he was going to get a chance to explain before he could say anything again, the elf brought down the sword again but this time the fire coming from the sword was coming in straight line as though it was beam of fire from the elf's sword.

Harry instinctively raised the shield again but he was a bit late and the fire hit him and flung him on the tree, but the shield held again. He felt the elf not pausing to give him a breadth. The fire kept pouring on to his shield, but the damage was done, his right arm was burnt, the skin hurt but he pushed aside the pain and kept the shield up. The elf was pushing the fire forward. Harry didn't know how long he could hold on. He had to get out of here. He couldn't fight the elf. He knew the elf was Legolas's father and that he thought that Legolas was dead. This elf was a king and Harry had no intention to kill the good guys, he had to escape. He had to convince the Elvin King that he was dead. He gathered the last of his reserves; he forced his bleeding left arm up. He was already getting dizzy with the amount of blood he had lost. He pushed aside the pain and grunted in the effort it took him. He looked at the Elvin king who had a maddened expression on his face. He also noticed that the stunning spell was starting to wear off on the wizard whose legs seemed to be moving a bit, he had to do it now. He let his left hand raised towards the ground before him,

"Bomabardo", he whispered, and the ground before his exploded and the small gap in the fire was all he needed before he disappeared from the clearing. Harry just focused his mind to jump far from this place.

The next thing he knew was he hit a tree trunk as he appeared out of the thin air again, very far away from the Mirkwood forest.

"Damn!"

Thranduil rejoiced as he held the sorcerer powerless and no wear to go. With a final thrust of fire he saw the ground around the sorcerer explode out. As the air cleared he saw that a crater stood in the place where the sorcerer once stood.

He let his sword slide to the ground as he knelt down.

"I have avenged you my son. May, the Valar protect you. I am sorry I couldn't tell you how proud I am of you."

He felt a hand fall on his shoulder.

"Don't worry my friend, Legolas sure be safe with the Valar. The light of the Valar will always protect him."

"Thank you Gandalf."

"Let's find Galadriel."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you guys liked it. I was really thinking about how to put this fight. I didn't want to show Harry as all powerful, at the same time I didn't want to show him as weak. I hope I have achieved it. Sword fighting has not always been a thing Harry knows so I had to down play it as Thranduil is really more powerful than Harry. I am sure that you guys are all wondering why so late.

I know I know I have been trying to do the writing. I do have a lot of free time, but I have a lot on my mind, my Master Thesis is really driving me up the wall and Italy is really driving me crazy with boredom. I will try to get the next chapter up soon. I really liked all the reviews, and that is what kept reminding me that there are readers out there who like to read my story. So please keep reviewing. A few suggested an Interlude in the wizarding world, I have been thinking about it. But I still haven't figured it out. It's the details in addition to the plot that are confusing me. Well from here on, Harry Potter will go undercover, its going to be entirely a new ball game for the next few chapters.

Please do leave a review of all the mistakes and what you like and what you expect. See you guys later.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

_Middle of no where….._

Harry appeared out of the middle of air, the first thing he felt was weightlessness,

"Am I flying?", he was already feeling a bit light headed with the extensive use of his magic. He couldn't make sense of where he was. Suddenly he felt his body being pulled down with considerable force.

His eye sight cleared right on time.

"Arghhhh.. Damn.. I am falling!!! " By the time he cast aresto momentum charm on himself, he reached the ground.

Face first, it hit him hard , then only blackness.

_A Few miles North of border of Edoras_

Dremlin was from Crystalville a small town near the barren wastelands of the Great War. Their city was the first one near the border that separates the Kingdom of Rohan from the barren wastelands. He was travelling to see the king about the orc raid on their city. He was travelling with his trusted body guards Rethor and Frendil.

Dremlin was his town chieftain. His eldest son was injured severely in the last orc raid and he lost at least fifteen men and their crops and cattle were also being taken away. The needed help desperately, as the time intervals between the orc raids have increased and the town's population is being reduced every day. No matter how many men they post on the city's meager defenses, the orcs still killed his people by increasing their numbers.

They wanted to station some troops in his village so that they can repel the orc raids. The town council of Crystalville feared that the amount of orcs has increased over the past few days and this might be the beginning of something bigger. They needed to take the council of their king. So the council sent its chieftain. Dremlin has been travelling with only stops for food and water. He had already been travelling for a two days. Their horses were not the best and needed rest. But he was sure if they pushed them he could reach Edoras before nightfall.

"Dremlin look over there, crows circling. Someone might be dead? Can it be that the orcs have come inland so far?" said Rethor.

"I don't know. Frendil keep an eye open. It might be an ambush", Dremlin pushed his horse forward. "Rethor you come with me, bows out".

"I am ready to kill some orcs".

Dremlin saw the crows on the ground around something, or from what he could see it was a dead body, near a tree. He got of the horse and with his sword drawn walked towards the dead body.

"Rethor cover me."

Dremlin cautiously walked towards the dead body thinking it might some kind of trap, but he then noticed one of the crows peck the body and the body moved. Immediately he bent and picked up a stone and threw it at the crows.

By the stone scattered the crows, Dremlin reached the body. He turned the body over and stared at the face of a young man no older than twenty or maybe even less. He wore weird clothes. But there seemed lots of shallow cuts on his face; his left arm was the worst injured part of his body it seemed to have been broken at many points. The elbow was sticking out. This was really bad. The right arm had a huge burn and his shirt seemed to have stuck to his skin. This young seemed to have been in a huge battle of some kind. He then saw that the young man was also bleeding from his head, it was then he noticed the blood on the tree trunk. He realized the young man must have walked all the way and fallen down here, as there were no signs of battle anywhere nearby. He also saw a large pool of blood indicating that he definitely needed a healer or he was going to die.

"Rethor go the horses and bring me some water and any medicine we have. Hurry now!!"

Dremlin immediately tried to look at how deep the wound was and this caused the boy to moan in pain.

Rethor came running with some water and a small bag. He looked at the wound,

"We don't have anything to stitch him with. The cut looks pretty deep. His arm looks pretty banged up. You have to set it right first or he won't ever be able to use it again. But I don't think it would make much of a difference. How do you think he got them?"

"Who is that?", asked Frendil.

"We don't know, but he looks hardly older than 20. We have to take him with us to Edoras, it's the only way he can survive. He needs proper medicine. I will patch him up as best as I can", said Dremlin

"I don't think it's a good idea Dremlin," Frendil said looking at the young man warily.

Dremlin knew Frendil very well, his friend was very cautious, the years of being ambushed by orcs with the help of humans was what made him that way. He understood what he was trying to say but the injured man seemed very young and looked like he was from some rich family. He also looked as though he had been in a war

"I am not heartless and I will not leave him here. He doesn't look like a spy. I mean look at him, he is a very young, no older than my youngest son. Look at his dress he looks like he is from rich family. I fear he might have been ambushed by thieves as you can see looking at his injuries, how could you even think of leaving someone at this state to die alone in this god forsaken land? I am sure he must have a really strong heart and for him to even live through all these injuries. No, I am not leaving here to die. I ask you to trust my judgement old friend, for I feel drawn to this young man for some reason. I have a feeling that he is a good man not some thief or spy. I will carry him on my horse myself. I am going to tend to his wounds."

"It couldn't hurt to be wary my friend", said Frendil.

"Well then, be on guard while Rethor and I help him. Rethor pass mean a clean cloth and the water so that I can clean his wounds."

~~~~~~~~~ Scene Break ~~~~~~~~~~~

Dremlin carefully cleaned the wounds slowly. He had already cleaned the young man's legs carefully and now he was tending to the head wound. It didn't look very deep, and he realized then that all the blood must be from the left hand. He was scared of sewing the wound wrong. His right hand seemed to be burned, but not too badly. He noticed that the wound from the leg was from a sword, the young man must definitely be a soldier, but he didn't seem to be having anything with him. No money, no bags. Maybe he was a traveler and he was ambushed. Theories where running across his mind.

Dremlin carefully finished wrapping the young man's head with a cloth and then he looked at the left hand. He felt pity for him. The hand looked really bad. He took the small knife he had and tried to cut the sleeves of, it was then he noticed something weird. There was something black under his shirt. He tried to feel the surface of the cloth , but it was rough and looked strong as he noticed a lot of cuts on it but it didn't penetrate the young man's skin, it must be some kind of armor but he had never seen something like this before. He used his knife and cut of the sleeves of the shirt , he also noticed that there was a black tunic on the outer side, It also was made of the same material, so he carefully removed it of him and rolled it up. He was sure if the young man survives he would need it.

"Rethor, keep this on my horse saddle and help me here with his arm."

Dremlin was pondering on how to deal with the arm. He waited for Rethor as he knew that he would have to hold the young man down when he will try to push the arm back in its socket.

"So how are we going to do this Dremlin?"

"I don't know Rethor, I am not a healer but I know that if we don't set the hand right it would not do good for him. But the hand also seems to have been broken it pieces at his wrists. So I am not sure how to deal with that. But I think we will set the hand correctly by pushing his bones back in and then clean the wound and type a sling and then we can push the horses to reach Edoras before the sun sets."

"Ok, Dremlin."

"Hold him down."

Dremlin slowly pushed the elbow back into the skin praying that it would set in right, and then he pushed it and turned it to set the socket right, all of a sudden the young man jerked up, despite both the men holding him down.

The young man looked at them both.

Dremlin was staring astonished at how he could still be conscious after losing so much blood and so much injuries. He started directly at the emerald green eyes of the young man and asked him.

"Are you alright?", he received a nod

"Who are you?"

"Water…" croaked the young man.

Rethor passed the water to the young man,

They both looked at him drinking it carefully after smelling the water. Dremlin knew paranoia, for he had seen it happen to those who had suffered a lot in their lives. He noticed that the young man did not seem to be worried much about his left arm.

The young man returned the bag back to them and looked at them. His eyes became razor sharp and were as though he was staring right through them. Then he let out a breath of air and replied

"My name is James Black."

Harry was drifting in the skies peacefully; he felt so much at peace in his mind. He knew he was not yet dead. He didn't know how long he was like this, but he knew that he would have to get up soon because he was bleeding and he couldn't find the strength to get up.

All of a sudden he felt pain like someone was using cruciatus curse on him. The pain was unbearable, so he focused all his magic to push his conscious to wake up.

He jerked up awake; the first thing he saw was someone holding him down. But regardless of it, he pushed himself up and then tried to focus on them.

As his vision cleared he could see two old men, not to old. He also noticed one standing near the tree. He couldn't see him clear as the tree seemed to hide him. He had his sword out, as though he was some kind of body guard of sorts. They might be forty or so years. He looked at them and then he noticed the look of surprise on one of them and the other one had his hand on his sword, looking at Harry skeptically.

One of them asked him,

"Are you alright?"

Harry wanted to say yes, but his throat was parched, so he said,

"Water,…", but his voice came out in a croak. He then realized that he must have been lying out here for some time. For when he looked up and noticed that it was near mid evening and then he knew that when he escaped from the elf it was nearly very early in the morning.

He drank the water only after smelling it. It couldn't hurt to be cautious and he drank it sparingly just in case there was poison of some kind. He then closed his eyes to feel his magic and noticed that they were very low. He then looked at his left arm; it was in a very bad state.

Harry just stared at them and tried to read their surface thoughts. He read both of their surface thoughts and realized that they had saved him. Then the older one who looked like he obviously cared asked him,

"Who are you?"

Harry realized that he could trust this man, at least to an extent decided to say something. He then picked out the thoughts from their minds and added it to the story he wanted to tell them.

"My name is James Black."

"Thank you for saving my life. I owe you a debt."

"No, it's not a problem. Do you want me to finish tying the sling?"

Harry looked down his arm and then nodded his head.

"Thank you."

Dremlin slowly finished putting James's hand in a sling and then asked him,

"So, how did this happen?"

Harry took a deep breath and relaxed himself back by the tree.

"Orcs. I was ambushed by orcs. I was looking for some herbs in nearby the river and was camping for the night, when I heard someone screaming for help. I wanted to help the person so I moved silently in the woods looking for the person, after ten yards I heard the orcs. There were just ten orcs, so I thought I could take them on and help rescue the guy."

"You tried to take on ten orcs alone? Are you stupid?"

"I can definitely take on ten orcs maybe a bit more too. I am not helpless, you know. I have been living on my own for the past five years, travelling, living in the wild. I was just taken by surprise. But that doesn't mean I left any of them alive."

Both Dremlin and Rethor were surprised by the outburst.

" I was just planning to distract them and take them out one at a time. But they were not alone. They had another party with them with those bloody hounds, that's what took me by surprise."

Dremlin was shocked.

"How did you escape the hounds?"

"I almost did help the guy escape. I got the orcs separated from the guy, and killed them silently but that bloody hound jumped on me and I hit the tree. That was enough time for the hound to try and bite my hand of, but my armor protected me. It gave me the time to kill it. But the other orcs were on me in a second, they killed the guy I was trying to save, literally tore him apart."

Both Dremlin and Rethor were staring at the young man, they couldn't dare believe what they were hearing.

Harry noticed that Rethor was skeptical but Dremlin may have believed a bit of it. He gave himself a mental tap,

"Well I thank you both a lot. You have fixed me up best you can, I have to head back the direction I walked, I have hid my bag with all my money and clothes and most importantly, my books and my family sword. I need them back. I have to go back for them."

Dremlin was shocked, "Are you joking? You are already injured badly, you need stitches and you need bandages. You look really like you could faint any moment."

Harry gave him a smile, "Thank you. I appreciate your real care for my well being, but I have all the medicines I need in my bag. I have a lot of herbs for my pain. I never expected to get myself hurt this badly. My mistake and it won't happen again. I hope you understand the importance of all my things."

Dremlin was still not ready to let the young man go, "Well then, I will accompany you. You will not being going back alone."

Harry was shocked now of the man's genuine concern for him. He was about to reply when,

"What?"

"Are you out of your mind Dremlin? I mean our people are suffering in the village, we need to go to the king now and ask for troops to push back the orc raids, and you want to help out this young man. Do you want to risk the safety of our people like this?"

Harry pushed himself up,

"Your friend is right; you need to put your people first. I really appreciate all the help you have given me; I can take care of myself."

Dremlin resignedly sighed, he nodded and said, "Well take care of yourself, I hope we meet again."

"We will, Can you please tell me more about your town. When I get better, I will come and help you. I will repay my debt to you. You saved my life, it's the least I can do."

"Thank you. We come from a town called Crystalville; we are going to meet King Theoden at Edoras. We want to ask him for aid for our town. When you get better do visit, all the help will be appreciated."

Harry nodded brushed off the dust of his dress, he then turned towards both the men and said,

"Well then, I guess we have to go our separate ways, I will see you again. Thank you for your help."

After a bit of uncomfortable silence, "Your welcome," replied both Dremlin and Rethor.

Both of then watched as Harry walked away, little shocked at his response.

"Strong kid eh?", said Frendil.

"I just don't understand, how he would be willing to go back after that. And he is hardly fully healed, a broken hand, his legs are torn and he was limping a bit. I don't see how he could survive out there without help."

"Rethor are you that stupid"

"What do you mean Frendil."

"All I needed was one look in his eyes and the way he handled himself was enough to know that he can definitely take care of himself."

"I still don't understand."

"I think I understand. But I would like your opinion old friend."

"First sign was when he woke up."

"When he woke up?"

"Yes, if you had a broken arm like that, and u was woken up when someone set it right, you would have woken up screaming Rethor. Maybe even I would have. But he didn't. He is used to handling pain."

"Amazing!!"

"Secondly, was his story."

"What about it, he seemed to have been injured like he was in a war."

"Yes, that maybe true, but I saw one sword cut maybe, but not more."

"Now that you say that Frendil, I never saw more that some cuts on his arms either. And I don't think he can handle more than ten orcs and patrol hounds included."

"Well that's where you are wrong. He can handle more than that. I have a feeling he is very dangerous."

Now both Rethor and Dremlin were interested.

"What makes you say that old friend".

"Dremlin, I have been your body guard for over a decade now. Before that I was elite in the army. I trained some of the best in the Rohan's army. Even the king knows about my skills. But I came back to my home town on the sole purpose of protecting you and your kids, which I owe it to my sister."

"You know she wouldn't want you to keep blaming yourself."

"Well anyway as I was saying, I know the look in someone's eyes that tell me the difference between dangerous and not dangerous. That Harry, did not fight with orcs, but with something else and he came up with a quick lie to even fool you Dremlin, which I think he did while drinking water."

"Well now that you say, I think he did lie. I can't believe he would fool me like that."

"Well he must have secrets, which apparently he doesn't want us to know. But he did say he owed you his life, which was the final thing that made me realize that he was good. No sane person in this part of the middle earth would say something like that to anyone and judging by his clothes, he is indeed rich. That armor must be dragon skin. I remember seeing a picture of it."

"WHAT????" came a shout from both Dremlin and Rethor.

"But I never heard of anyone but elves who even have anything made of dragon skin. Not even King Theoden might have it. It was rumored to be as strong as Mithril armor. The wizard Gandalf might know more of it."

"I know that, that's why I didn't say anything then. That dragon armor is something that cannot found just anywhere. Only thing that was on my mind was elves and they just don't sell it to humans. Which suggest that it would be a mystery we leave it for when we meet him again, which I am very certain will happen soon as would come to the village after he is healed."

"Well I am really looking forward to that conversation. But I am more impressed with you that with him Frendil. I mean old friend you have not lost touch with your assassin skills have you."

"What can I say Dremlin, the older I get the more sharper I become."

They both shared a laugh and looked at Rethor who was staring at Frendil as though he had never seen him before.

"Well let's go friends. We need to push it, if we have to reach Rohan before nightfall."

~~~~~~~(Scene break...................) ~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Meanwhile………._

"YOU DID WHAT?",

"I killed that blasted sorcerer."

In the silence that followed, Thranduil could hear the labored heartbeat of Galadriel and Gandalf standing in the room. He also noticed that Legolas's friend Fredrick stiffens at his statement.

His son slid down to the floor, and when he saw his face, never had he seen his son show so much in guilt and pain.

"What have you done father. You destroyed our only chance to stand against the dark forces of the Dark Lord Morgoth."

All the three powerful leaders were shocked at his statement.

Thranduil's face hid his guilt very quickly,

"Explain."

Legolas recounted all the things that happened over the past day about the wizard Harry Potter from a different dimension. It was nearly an hour after he recounted everything about Harry and how he was so much filled with the light did he go back to his chair.

Gandalf was the one who was most astonished at this, but Galadriel took it in a stride.

"This explains everything that has gone wrong in our world. This wizard Harry Potter's arrival has pushed the coming of the dark further up and now nothing might go according to the fates. And from your explanation about how powerful he is, I

don't think we have seen the last of him. And you told us that he gave you some kind of mirror to contact you, will try to talk to him."

Legolas immediately pulled the mirror out of his pocket and called for Harry many times, but there was no response.

Gandalf looked sad, but still Galadriel wasn't fazed.

"I think you should try after a few days."

"How are you so confident that he is still alive, I was sure I killed him, I saw a crater form at the spot were I threw the fire ball. I am positive it hit him", came a very dull voice of the Elven King.

"The light of the Valar is still strong in me. I was tired after the fight, but I feel better, it is as though I never had such a fight before. I feel stronger. So I am sure that the wizard Harry Potter is still alive, but maybe injured. So we will have to wait for him to contact us."

Legolas felt better by the statement and Thranduil felt lighter.

"Let's just hope he doesn't hold a grudge against you Thranduil. I thought he was holding back on us and guess I was right."

Galadriel in her ever serene mood spoke with steel in her voice,

"At least look at this way, the dark forces of Mordor will know what real fear is, because we are all growing stronger and we will push them back into extinction before we leave these lands across the sea to our homeland."

_Deep in the dark forest of Mirkwood….._

The beast snorted into the flame. It finished it's meal of the elk in the forest. I once again basked in the fire burning in the cave. The flames licking it skin soothed it. I sat waiting for the return of her master.

Looking forward to your reviews guys and gals.….

Was actually planning to try and pull the chapter further, but I realized that I have been trying to count the words and not the content. So I hope you liked it. I am sorry it took a lot of time. I am not done yet. I have just been lost in the endless ocean of the real world.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Long time indeed dear readers; Happy new year by the way. Anyway had been reading up on my reviews.. Thanks a million for the reviews.. I do read reviews.. But I am a tad bit lazy .. So you can imagine why most of you don't get replies. Sorry about that, I will try and reply to them. You see the reason why I am so focused on the reviews is that, it keeps me on my toes. I have read so many stories on this site and it's the reviews show mistakes that need to be corrected in order to make the story better.

Anyway I realize that there are a lot of grammatical errors, for which I am sorry because I have a wild imagination with little grafmmar skills sorry about that, cant help it born this way. So I hope you guys and gals like the story.

On with it then…

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize, and all the ideas that you don't. I owe it all to J.K. Rowling and Tolkien.

{ Now the entire story is translated from Middle earth languages so ... I have written it in English. There might be some translation mistakes as Sindarian in the language of the ancient elves. Very few texts were found that was helpful in me writing the story... :) }

_**In a small ravine near Edoras...**_

It has been three painful days, Harry Potter still lay resting inside his tent with his mother watching over him. He finally felt rested and ready to do some work.

Harry got up of his make shift bed.

"Harry! Please stay on the bed, you need more rest son", came the voice of Lilly Potter.

"Mom", whined Harry.

"Come on, I think I have rested enough. I need to find a way out of this mess."

"Harry only if your body heals completely can you do your work. For heaven sake you broke your entire left arm. The potions need time to take their course and heal your wrist completely", said Lilly Potter sternly.

"But Mom I am only going to read more books to find a solution in there."

"Fine, no magic, only reading", scolded Lilly Potter.

"Fine, fine don't get your knickers twisted."

"HARRY! Mind your language."

Harry cowed at his mothers voice, "Okay! Okay!..Sorry", came his meek voice.

Though Harry fumed on the outside, he hadn't felt so good in a while. He loved the feeling of being scolded by his mother. He loved the care and affection that she showed. It was different from when scolded him. He couldnt describe the feeling but he loved it.

Harry walked to the next room and levitated his mother's portrait with him to the library. He hung her portrait on the wall and walked to counter and sat down. He needed a plan and he needed to come up with one quickly. Harry cleared his mind and reassessed his situation.

Firstly, he was stuck in an alternate dimension.

Secondly, the god damn fates had yet again made him in the middle of another war in which he had no idea who he was fighting against and had clue whatsoever on how to fight it.

Thirdly, he had no idea how to get back home.

Harry took a deep breadth. Okay with all my problems arranged in order, what was the next move to make?

He needed to talk to the Elf Prince Legolas and explain the situation to him He needed him to talk to his father and his friends and to ask them to stop trying to kill him.

Then he needed to find as much as he can about the enemy he was facing in this world.

Then he needed to train and find a way to get back to his world.

After pacing for a while in his library he decided to contact Legolas, he picked up the small mirror from the shelf.

"Legolas," he called out on the mirror waiting for the elf to reply.

Harry kept trying and on the third time he got a response.

"Harry! Thank the Valar you are safe", came the relived face of the Prince.

Harry raised an eye brow and then said frowning, "Just made I must say your father did a real number on me."

"What?", Legolas asked confused.

"Nothing just something you say in my world, meaning I just made it alive."

"I am really sorry about that. I had to explain to my father and the other council members about everything. They are really sorry for trying to kill you. They wish to apologize in person the next time they see you."

"Well anyway forget it. I am alright. I am healing and in a day I will be fine."

"Thank the Valar for that."

Legolas looked at Harry expecting him to say something.

"Okay. Anyway the reason to why I called was to ask you if you found any information regarding to how I came into your world. I remember you telling me that I broke through the realm almost releasing some other dark power right? So you must know something."

"Well Harry I think the best person you can talk about this is my father. So do you want to talk to him? He will explain it to you better."

Harry looked at his mother who was listening to his conversation and she nodded her head, he took a deep breadth and nodded to Legolas.

Harry waited for a few minutes and then another face came into the mirror. The Elf King looked different compared to the rage filled face he saw three days back.

"My apologies to you young wizard for having tried to kill you a few days back for I assumed you had killed my son."

Harry looked peeved at the King; he was flustered on what to say.

"Its alright, If I were in your place I don't think I would have done anything different."

The Elf King nodded in understanding and continued,

"So my son has informed me about everything, from your unfortunate entering into our realm to the saving of both our Prince. I thank you for your help; we are in your debt."

Harry was flustered again, "Its alright, it was the least I could do considering the troubles I have caused by coming to this world."

"Anyway I wanted to ask you about this rift I caused in your world. Legolas was telling me about the rise in the darkness caused by my arrival. I wish to know more about it so that I can try and find some references in my library. I am trying to find a way to go back home before I cause any more trouble."

"I understand your plight young wizard, but the things are far from that simple. We have talked to our elder, the older elves in our homeland, the Valar. According to them you have to play some part in trying to seal the rift that was caused by your arrival into our world."

"What is this rift exactly?"

"You see centuries ago during the first age of elves, the time during which the Valar walked the middle earth. A dark lord called Morgoth walked these lands. He was born an elf with the name Melkor. You see he was one of the Valar and he is the stem of all the evil that walks in Middle earth. The current dark lord Sauron was one of his lieutenants. He was an agent of evil. He had a legion of dark creatures under his command. He was defeated and locked away in the void. Time is endless in the void so he was sentenced to be imprisoned forever."

"Why didn't they kill him?"

"Regardless of how powerful the elves of the old were, Morgoth was not just an elf he was one of the Valar, who are considered to be the heavenly power in the middle earth. So you understand that he can never be killed; only subdued."

"Great, just great, I have to fight a god. Un- freaking- believable."

"I understand your situation; we are trying to find a way to stop him from being released. You see when you came into our realm; you broke through the gates of the timeless void, the very gates within which Morgoth was sealed within during the first age."

"How in gods name am I to fight a god?"

"I cannot answer that question as I have no solution for it."

The Elf King had a deep thought and continued.

"I believe we can help each other. I will read through all the scrolls from my library hear in Mirkwood to find a solution on how to stop the gates from opening. The scrolls on how to release Morgoth from the timeless void are here in Mirkwood."

"Okay." Harry calmed down a bit and prepared to ask the next question he wanted to ask.

"I wanted to ask you more about the orcs and the enemy that I am to be facing."

"The dark lord of this age as you know goes by the name Sauron. He is currently in the neither plane."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He is not alive, neither is he dead; he bound his life force to this plane of existence into a ring."

"What?" Harry's mind couldn't believe the coincidence.

"Why are all the dark lords everywhere like this? Cant they just have one life and die as they are supposed to?" ranted Harry to himself.

"What?" asked the elf king confused by Harry's line of thoughts?

Harry closed his eyes and composed himself and began to explain.

"You see the dark lord whom I was fighting in my world did the same thing. He was vanquished 17 years ago but returned to life two years back, I have been fighting him ever since. Anyway only a few months back I found out from my mentor that he bound himself to my world dividing his soul into pieces. Like this Sauron he too left pieces of his soul in what we call hocrux."

The Elf king was astonished at this information.

"What do you mean pieces?"

"He created six pieces of his soul, seven including the piece of his soul. I had already found and finished off three of them."

"Amazing, so you mean to say that when you return back to your world you have to find and destroy three more of these hor…crux to kill your dark lord." The Elf King looked grave.

"Yes, this hocrux is what is still helping him to hold on to our world. I have to find them and destroy them."

The Elf King was silent pondering on what Harry told him.

Harry continued saying, "Anyway you were telling me about the enemy."

"Yes, the dark lord has nine wraiths under him, we called them the nine. They were once Nine Kings who enslaved themselves to the dark powers of Sauron. They were powerful kings and the dark lord gave them each a ring of power. These rings were said to have enhanced the nine but during the first war three thousand years ago they only seemed to give them superior strength and speed and immortality. But know I am not sure."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You see young wizard I am nearly four thousand years old."

"WHAT?" the shock was clear on Harry's face.

"Yes, and I being born of the royal Silvan Elf lineage have the power to bend fire to my will. I too have a ring of power so does Galadriel and these rings enhance our powers. But my power was always minimal and only during times of extreme rage could I channel them. It is the same with Galadriel. But when I fought you in the Mirkwood forests I channeled so much power that even I couldn't believe I had. Ever since that fight with you I feel stronger in fact and that brings me to the conclusion that even the dark forces powers have also awakened."

"That's what I need now, more powerful enemies."

"Don't fret young wizard, not only did you stand against my fury but also that of Gandalf and Galadriel. You will definitely be able to stand against the nine. Coming back to the nine, their leader the Witch king of Angmar is said to be the most powerful of them and he can wield fire like I can do. The others are less strong but have similar skills. One of them is rumored to be a deadly master swordsman who has no equal. I might find more references to them in my library so give me time I will be able provide you with more information."

Harry nodded to the king.

"Can they be killed?"

"Not by any mortal sword. Legend says that the witch king cannot be killed by any man, which clearly indicates that he should fall by the hands of an elf or wizard. They will be banished into the void. They live through the essence of Sauron who lives through he essence of Morgoth."

"I don't have a mortal sword if that is what you are worried."

"Yes I heard Gandalf say about your sword, he told that you made it appear out of thing air," asked the Elf King questioningly.

"Well it is a sword which belonged to my wizard ancestor passed down for a thousand years and it answers my call."

The Elf King nodded in understanding.

"Well I am really glad that you and the others used magic to fight me."

"Why is that?"

"You see, a few years back I fought a Basilisk. It is a giant snake about fifty to sixty feet long that can kill with its eyes and its venom is so deadly that it can kill anyone with a drop of it. I had killed it with my ancestor's sword. My sword has the properties of not being tarnished by age, so it absorbed the venom."

"That means if you had even made a small cut on my skin I will die?"

"Yes."

"Well I am indeed glad that you did not summon the sword other than to defend yourself."

"Well anyway I don't know how to use it properly. I was just acting on my instincts."

"Maybe you should come to Mirkwood, I can arrange for a few trainers for you. Where are you by the way?"

"I have no idea, but all I know is I am somewhere near a city called Edoras."

"Edoras? That is a week's ride from Mirkwood. How did you get so far?"

"Well in my world we wizards have a way to travel long distances by magic. We can concentrate on the place and we can reappear there. It is called apparting."

"Incredible. Anyway the other members of the council and Legolas are hearing in on the conversation which I am sure you are aware."

"Yes. And as for coming to Mirkwood I will have to think about it. Wait before you say anything. I have to train on my magic before I start sword fighting. I need time, but I hope you keep me updated about the enemy movements. That way I can come to assist you regardless of my training."

"Yes, the others agree. Well I am looking forward to meeting you in person and so are the others. I will let you talk with Legolas."

Harry waited for a few moments and then Legolas came to the mirror.

"Harry, are you sure that you don't want to come here, you can learn sword fighting. You can always train with your magic here in Mirkwood."

"I understand Legolas but I need to do some things on my own. I have to figure out a lot of things before I can enter into the battle. I will keep you informed."

"Okay. Well then, see you later Harry."

"You too," Harry looked up to his mother who seemed to be in deep thought.

"So what do you think?"

"You have a lot to learn yet again but don't have enough time."

"I know. I just don't understand one thing."

"What is that darling?"

"Why is it always me? Why do I have to be savior? I step into a new world and bang again I am in the centre of all the problems", cried out Harry putting his head in his hands.

Lily Potter looked at her son. She wished she could answer that question. But all she could say was.

"Harry." He still didn't look up to her face.

"Harry. Darling look at me", her son's tired face looked up at her.

"Darling I understand your hesitance. But I have a question for you."

Harry nodded at his mother, "Would you stand by and watch the world fight and innocent people die? Will you stand idle when the darkness around you grows? Will you darling?"

Harry looked at the familiar green eyes of his mother and understood what she was trying to say.

He didn't say anything for a long time; he closed his eyes and took a deep breadth. He saw shade of Voldemort in the first year. He saw the Basilisk rising to strike him. He saw the dementors swarming him, Hermione and Sirius. He saw the deadly curse strike down Cedric Diggory. He saw Sirius fall into the veil. He saw Bellatrix with her insane laughter. He saw the glowing eyes of Voldemort. He saw the dark mark floating over Hogwarts. He saw Dumbledore fall of the tower. He saw the small first years tremble in fear of the rising darkness. He saw the Elf prince Elrohir's face as he faced the sword of the orc. Darkness was always present no matter were he was. No matter which world, which realm he went he knew evil existed in some form or the other. He had never backed away from a fight, but he never went in eager to kill too. He understood something which he had never seen before. He Harry Potter never went into a fight to kill but here in this world ever since he arrived he had already killed and he did so because there was nothing human about the orcs. He understood that this should be the same to all that evil. He knew that he would never give an orc the second chance because according to Legolas they fed on the humans and elves. He will not falter now. No more holding back. No more standing idle while others suffered. He will do everything in his power to stem the powers of darkness no matter what form they take.

Harry stood strong and looked at his mothers face with full determination.

"No mom. I don't think I ever will. I understand. I will never let anyone innocent die. I will stand strong mom. I have always done what is right rather than do what is easy. I will forever stand in the way of darkness be it any form. Maybe its time I realize that I will always find myself in situations like this."

Lily Potter looked at her son is pride.

"Do what you feel is right Harry. Always follow your heart."

Harry nodded in understanding. He felt the words come from his very being. He knew the time was right. He will declare his allegiance.

"I swear on my magic and on my very soul that from this day forth to my death and beyond, I will always stand in the way of evil no matter what form it takes. "

Harry magic rose up to his oath humming in harmony with him. He felt a wave of magic leave him spreading to the edges of the world. He could feel the powers of the universe or whatever higher power resounding with his oath. His mother was looking at him with pride.

A voice in the air whispered in his ears,

"_So mote it be."_

_**Miles away in Mirkwood….**_

Legolas joined the four members of the white council sitting in the palace balcony. The acknowledged his arrival with a nod.

"So what do you think?"

"Your perception of the young wizard is right Legolas. I am really glad that I have thought you well."

Legolas nodded, "Thank you."

"Well we have a war to prepare. Lord Elrond how long until our reinforcements arrive from the Valar?"

"They will be here in two months Thraundil, how many elves do you have stationed in Mirkwood?"

"Legolas, what was the estimate? Did you find out how many troops we lost at the outpost by the old river?"

The council looked to Legolas,

"We lost over one hundred and twenty three elves trying to hold the outpost. They exclude the loss to Elandir's and Elrohir's men. Elrohir estimated their loss to be about forty elves and Haldir mentioned ten elves where lost in his contingent. Including the estimates from Elandir and Haldir we have around six thousand three and fourteen elves in Mirkwood and the outpost by the old river. Out of them five thousand three hundred and eleven elves are stationed in Mirkwood. We have riders reinforcing the Outpost and few of them roaming in the wilds trying to find out information about the movement of troops from Dol Gudur."

"Very good, these troops should suffice for now until the reinforcements should arrive. Lord Elrond I think it would be best you head back to Rivendall, for it should be our last stronghold in the event that Mirkwood falls to the onslaught in the coming months. I will send Legolas to you in a month with all the information we have regarding the secret to opening the timeless void so that you can hold it safe in Rivendall. I need to find more information for the young wizard, if I could read it that is."

"What do you mean If you could read it?", asked a curious Galadriel. The others to had a confused look on their faces.

"You see the secret, the key to opening the timeless void is forbidden knowledge. Imagine the recuperations that the universe would have if they were open forever. According to the legends of our ancestors, the timeless void is just a gateway into the different universes. This means if Morgoth breaks the final seal of the timeless void then he would have the power to break though the barriers of the universe. He would be able to manipulate and destroy not just our world. But the worlds beyond the timeless barrier like the one Harry Potter came from. That is dangerous and that must not happen. That is why our ancestors locked those secrets in a vault and it was to be guarded and this information to be taken with us when the elves leave middle earth. Until then they are too be held in Middle earth and not be taken before that. Those and the words passed down from the Ancestors, the first elves that lived on Middle earth."

The others in the council nodded in understand of the seriousness of the situation.

"Is the knowledge on how to open the safe passed down as well?" asked Gandalf.

"Yes. But the safe will open only if you are worthy of the knowledge."

"Then how will you be able to take the secret with you when leave middle earth?"

"The safe will open itself when the last of the elves leave Middle earth. As you know the elves connection with the Valar signifies the end of the age of elves in Middle earth. So I assume that as the light of the evening star fades in Middle earth the vault will open in the end."

Silence followed his statement.

"Why not send riders to the other kings in Middle earth. We can ask them to be vigilant and prepare for war", asked Gandalf.

"Yes, but not yet. We have more important pressing matters", said Galadriel.

The others looked at her surprised.

"What is more important that this?", came the question from Lord Elrond.

"We need to find the ring of the Sauron."

The statement brought a silence that stilled time. The white council realized the importance of finding the ring. They cannot handle two dark lords at the same time, they knew this. Each of them lapsed into their minds thinking of ways to find the ring.

The silence was broken by a wave of energy that swept through them. Each of them could feel the energy around them beat, like a heart beat.

"WHAT WAS THAT?", came the strong voice of the grey wizard.

The others stood withdrawing their swords in alert of danger.

But Galadriel understood the importance of this event. Ever since she was a child she always held a stronger connection to forces of the universe. She could feel the Valar beat stronger; the light had gained the permanent alliance of a strong force. An oath, Harry Potter was finally ready to take up his role to be the hand of fate. His name will shake the very foundations of evil .She smiled in anticipation to the fear the dark forces will feel in his wake.

The others looked at her in confusion. But she smiled at them, reasuring everything was alright.

**_In Dol Gudur.._**

The Witch King felt the power flare. Something or someone just made their presence known. He knew he had to return to Mordor right now. He felt the summons of the Great eye. The light had gained a new ally and a powerful one too.

**_In Mordor..._**

The Great eye flared as the powerful wave brushed past it, signaling a change in the tide of the war. Plans had to be changed. He had to get his ring. He needed the secret to opening the void. He felt the darkness flicker. He needed to move his troops quickly.

**_In Isengard.._**

Saruman stood at the top of his tower watching the creation of his vast army . Then he felt a wave of power that swept past him.

He felt the darkness flicker for a moment.

This was a sign, he didnt know how but he knew he had to double his army. An army of ten thousand orcs, no Urukai was not enough. The light had just gained a new powerful ally. He will have to hurry the vermin to create more Urukai. But below all this he could still hear the beat of the dark powers beyond the gates of the void waiting to be released. Once that happens he will become one of the generals to the greatest of all dark lords.

_**In the timeless void,…..**_

He could feel the gateway crack slowly, darkness was seeping into the middle earth. He could taste the freedom. The time for his release was nearing. The time for his recokning was nearing. The Valar rue the day they set foot into existence. An age of darkness is coming and nothing will stand in his way.

In the silence of eternal darkness he contemplated. His thoughts were cut short by a clear pulse in the very fabric of the universe. He felt an opposing force, he felt the light rejoice. He had an opponent, he had opposition.

He smiled in anticipation,

"HA!HA!HA!HA!.............."

"We shall see, I am looking forward to it", a sinister smile bloomed on his face. Once the gateway is strong enough he will send his first herald, he will send Gothmog. Gothmog will rally the remaining Balarog and gaurd the gateway.

He laughed in anticipation to the coming battles.

"HA!HA!HA!HA!............"

His laughther echoed in the timeless void promising pain and eternal torture for his enemies.

* * *

So I hope you guys like the new update, as I said reviews guys and gals.


	14. Chapter 14

To all readers…

Well thank you for the long wait. I have decided to re write some parts of the story, a few changes in the time line. Make the story more interesting..

Look forward for update in a week.

#


End file.
